


moments coming together

by Trogdor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is thirsty, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, but Kara has no idea, more fluff than I planned on writing, rating change after chapter 10, slight angst, very brief mention of past Kara/Mon-El
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 70,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trogdor/pseuds/Trogdor
Summary: Every day moments between two people falling in love, or the realization that they've been in love and their heads just needed to catch up.[If you can power through the first chapter, it gets better]





	1. The one where it's the beginning but not really

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, that isn't a crack fic.
> 
> It's going to be a slow burn, or as much as I can handle these two and slow burn.
> 
> It's been beta'd but any mistakes that made it through are all mine.
> 
> (One day I'm going to edit the first chapter. Today is not that day.)

Sometimes when she’s alone and feeling as though the universe really isn’t ever going to let up on its constant deluge of bad circumstances against her life, Lena lets herself wonder about how much different everything would be if only she’d met Supergirl and Kara before Lex had ever met Clark Kent and his superhero alter ego. Would Lex have gone down the same path or would he have been tempered by Lena and her trust and caring for Kara, and by extension Supergirl. Lena likes to dream that Lex wouldn’t have been so scared of the supers if only she’d been there right along with him to show him they weren’t actually dangerous, that he didn’t need to fear them.

She doesn’t let herself dwell on these thoughts for long, she knows spending too much time thinking about what could have been doesn’t do anything but make one melancholy. Lena comforts herself by thinking about what she has despite everything going against her.

Kara Danvers.

Lena’s best friend, her only friend really but she doesn’t like to think about that much either, and actual light in her life Kara Danvers. Or Supergirl as some would know her as, and yes Lena is aware of who Supergirl really is, it didn’t take very long to see passed the glasses and pastel outfits. Especially not with the amount of attention Lena spends on Kara when they’re together. Yet another line of thinking she doesn’t like to go down, she knows exactly what it means and would much rather ignore it. It’s easier that way.

Enjoying the view from her balcony while she drinks a glass of wine, she’s not counting but she thinks she might be on her third glass. The air is cool against her slightly flushed skin, a sign that the wine is having an effect. She’s interrupted from her thoughts by the beeping of her phone on the chair beside her, glancing over she sees it’s from the reporter currently in her thoughts.

Lena smiles as she reads the text.

> _Kara: Alex keeps texting Maggie while we watch a movie, so I’m gonna do the same and text you_.

It’s followed by a few emojis that has Lena wondering if Kara even knows the context for them or if she just chooses random emojis. Kara’s love for emojis is something Lena finds endearing and adorable, and the fact that she finds this quirk adorable makes her roll her eyes at herself. _Not going there, Lena, get it together_.

She quickly sends a text asking about the movie.

> _Lena: What movie are you guys watching?_
> 
> _Kara: She insisted on_ Saving Face _? She said Maggie recommended it. Have you seen it? It’s cute!_  
> 
> _Lena: I haven’t actually, but I’ve heard it was good_
> 
>   _Kara: We should watch it the next time you’re over for movie night!!! :D :D :D_

Lena smiles and shakes her head at the amount of emojis her friend uses in a single message.

> _Lena: Sounds like a plan Ms Danvers :)_

Kara replies with nothing but smiling and laughing emojis, with a few hearts thrown in because that’s Kara. At least that’s what Lena tells herself so her heart will stop acting as if she’s just run a marathon.

The say goodnight after a few minutes of texting, Alex had finally caught on that Kara wasn’t watching the movie either and had agreed to both put their phones away.

Lena sighs as she heads inside, she’s slightly cold after staying outside for so long. She quickly puts her wine glass in the kitchen sink and makes her way into her bedroom. Her makeup washed off and dressed in her usual choice of sleep wear, a set of silk shorts and cami. It doesn’t take her very long to get ready for bed. Falling asleep just as quick is another matter.

The day’s events play through Lena’s mind. The early morning meetings with different R&D project leaders, that boring conference call with the investors, and the bright spot in her day; Lunch with Kara. They have lunch a few times a week, usually it’s Kara bringing Lena lunch, but sometimes they meet up outside of the office. Today was one such time; they’d met at Noonan’s, Kara had been craving sticky buns and Lena wasn’t one to deny her friend.

 _And we know why that is don’t we, Lena?_ She groaned into her pillow at the voice in her head that had recently started trying to reason with her. It was honestly ridiculous, she was happy with how she was dealing with things she didn’t need to have things pointed out to her by her own damn mind. Traitor.

 

* * *

 

She eventually fell asleep, and dreamed of Kara and Supergirl. Lena dreamed of Kara’s smile, and her eyes, and of those strong arms that she’d been carried bridal style in. Twice. The dreams of course took a turn for less than innocent and sweet, and when her alarm went off she could be forgiven for being a little more aggressive about shutting it off than normal.

It’s only after she’s managed to sit through another tense meeting spent trying to reason with an investor, and copious amounts of coffee that she finally feels almost normal. It’s nearly noon and Lena hasn’t eaten anything besides a bran muffin that she didn’t actually get to finish, so she’s going to just pretend she’s so happy to see Kara because she’s hungry. Not because of any other reason, and if the rational part of her brain would just shut up she’d greatly appreciate it.

“Kara, hi!” She stands from her chair as Jess leads Kara into her office. Kara’s arms are full of takeout bags and a tray of what looks like their usual cups of coffee.

Her friend smiles shyly as she places the food onto the coffee table and sits down on her spot on the couch. Lena sits beside her, and watches Kara fidget.

“I haven’t really eaten much today, I’ve been so busy so I probably ordered a lot more than you can eat. I’m sorry you don’t have to feel like you need to finish it!” Kara nervously rambled as she motions towards the food.

Lena bites her lip, she can’t help but find a rambling Kara adorable.

“Kara, it’s fine. I haven’t had anything since breakfast.” She tries to placate the blonde beside her.

Kara looks at Lena with wide eyes. “Lena! You really need to take care of yourself,” she admonished the brunette, “food is so so so important! I mean without it you’d die!”

Lena can’t help but chuckle at Kara being so expressive over food.

“I know, and I’ve gotten a lot better about it since you came along,” She smiles at Kara, and god does she hope she’s not making heart eyes, “But today has been one of those days where I’m constantly interrupted by something needing my immediate attention. I promise you, I tried to eat a bran muffin for breakfast.” She adds, trying to placate her best friend.

The blonde sighs, and starts taking their lunch out. She hands Lena hers and reaches for her own. They don’t really talk while they eat, the silence is comfortable and by now it’s a routine. Lena thought she’d never get to have something like this and if this is all she ever gets to have with Kara, then that’s enough. This is enough, and it honestly is.

Lena catches herself gazing at the young woman beside her. She’s wearing a black and white gingham checked shirt tucked into black pants, and it has to be one of Lena’s favorite looks on her blonde friend. She makes it work so well, and Lena can’t help it if she hasn’t imagined a scenario or two where she’s gotten to unbutton that shirt and touch the skin and make her friend gasp at her exploration of the amazing body that’s usually hidden behind pastel dresses or shirts and sweaters.

She breathes deeply through her nose trying to calm what she’d come to call her Gay Thirst For Kara Danvers That Can Probably Be Seen From Space, and hopes that Kara hasn’t noticed her staring. Her friend just glances over and gives Lena a sweet smile, completely oblivious to the less than innocent thoughts that are currently trying to distract Lena from their lunch.

Damn her cuteness, this really wasn’t going to work out for Lena at all. _Just admit it, Lena, admit it and you can go on pretending._

Covering up a frustrated groan by clearing her throat, Lena places her finished lunch back onto the coffee table and picks up her coffee. She changes her position a little so that she can now face Kara, who is still eating and seems to not be close to being finished, and rest her head against her hand as she watches her friend finish off the rest of the food. Lena bites her lip and tries to stifle what she knows will no doubt be a smile that very obviously shows just how smitten she is with her reporter friend.

Lena sips her coffee while Kara continues eating, until the blonde finally gives a contented sigh and pats her stomach. Lena can’t help but smile adoringly, and Kara’s eyes crinkle as she smiles back.

“That’s so much better.” Kara says, as she leans back with her hands over her stomach.

The CEO hums in agreement.

Kara sits up a bit straighter, fixing her glasses that have slid down her nose a bit from the sudden movement.

“What are you doing tonight?” She asks Lena, a nervous tinge to her voice, she’s not looking at Lena as she asks instead she’s staring out towards the balcony as if she’s seen something interesting outside.

Lena purses her lips as she tries to come up with a way to say she has no plans without sounding like a sad and friendless billionaire CEO. Which she is but who would honestly want to admit that.

“I don’t have anything planned, to be honest I was going to see how much work I could get done tonight so my weekend is a little less work heavy and a little more relaxing.”

“Oh.”

It’s said very softly, and Lena isn’t quite sure how to take it. Is she pitying Lena or is there a hint of disappointment. _That might only be wishful thinking of course,_ Lena admonishes herself.

“You?” Lena asks, still trying to ascertain the tone of the Kara’s _Oh_ in her mind.

Kara looks at her now, there’s a hint of a blush on her cheeks, and she still won’t quite meet Lena’s eyes. “I was just going to invite you over to watch that movie we talked about last night?”

 _Oh_. Oh.

Lena’s eyes widen a fraction, and she’s sure her breath is caught in her lungs for some unknown reason. She shakes her head as she finally meets Kara’s eyes. She’s of course momentarily distracted by the dark blues now looking into her own eyes.

“Oh. No. I mean yes, I would rather do that than work late tonight.” Lena finally replies, and god why does she feel so lazy admitting that. She knows she’s allowed to choose how much she works but it feels wrong to admit she’d rather not work and instead relax with Kara.

Kara’s eyes seem to brighten somehow, her whole face is lit up, and she has a big smile on her face now.

“Really? Great! What time is good for you?”

“6:30?” Lena offers. Kara nods excitedly.

“6:30 is great!”

Before they can say anymore Jess has opened the door and is taking a step inside.

“Ms. Luthor, it’s 12:50 and you’ve got that 1:00 with Mr. Pierce from marketing.” She politely informs her boss.

Lena nods gratefully at Jess. “Thank you, Jess”

The assistant leaves, and Kara stands up and starts clearing the empty food containers. Lena follows suit and walks Kara to the door. They hug, and if Lena’s eyes flutter closed as she inhales Kara’s scent she can’t fault herself. Kara does smell very good, like a fresh breeze after the rain and a little bit of mint, and something she can’t put her finger on but still very much inherently Kara. So no she won’t fault herself because she’s sure anyone would do the same.

Their hugs seem to last a little longer now than they used to in the beginning. Not that either of them are complaining, and not that it’s weird for friends to share such a long hug, not at all.

They pull apart, both of them smiling at the other.

“I’ll see you later?” Kara asks shyly, as if they hadn’t just agreed to a movie night, and as if Lena would ever choose to change her plans and not attend.

“Yes. 6:30” Lena nods, and bites her lip as Kara ducks her head.

“Okay, well I should probably…” Kara waves absentmindedly behind her at the now open door. Lena smiles, and holds the door as Kara walks through. She keeps watching until Kara turns around at the elevator and waves at Lena, she waves back.

She hears herself sigh as the elevator doors close and she can no longer see her friend. She turns to see Jess smirking. Lena rolls her eyes at being caught.

“Don’t say anything.” She points and tries to sound serious but can’t do it for long. She shakes her head at herself and lets out a small laugh.

“I’m _not_ saying anything.” Her assistant replies. She’s got a smile that tells Lena that she’s genuinely happy for her boss.

Yes alright, Lena can’t do anything now but admit to herself that it’s quite obvious to the world that she’s got feelings for a certain CatCo reporter. Now she just needs to deal with not letting them ruin the one good thing in her life; her friendship with said reporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rough outline for this story, and I've currently got 12 chapters planned.
> 
> The second chapter just need editing before I post it, which should be soon. I'm writing the third chapter. (I like to think I can have a new chapter written every other day, but we'll see)
> 
> Leave a comment if you want, no pressure though :)


	2. The One Where It's Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planned movie night that doesn't really go according to plan, but it does end better than either of them hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter all planned out and it pretty much went according to plan until the very end.

It’s a few hours later, and Kara has been off work for less than an hour and frantically trying to tidy up her apartment. It’s not that Sister Night was so messy, but she hasn’t had enough time to actually really clean her apartment recently. She’s totally not taking advantage of her superspeed. Okay maybe she is, but I mean who wouldn’t if they were in her shoes. Using just a tiny bit of her superspeed to put a few things back where they belong isn’t all that bad.

She looks at her phone and sees that it’s just past 5:30; she dashes off for a quick shower, and changes into comfier clothes once she’s done. Kara hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to Alex at the DEO this afternoon to ask for someone to cover her, again, so she can spend the evening with Lena. She sends off a quick text her sister to ask if someone can hopefully cover Supergirl at the DEO so she can have another night off. She feels a bit guilty about asking for a second night in a row but then she thinks of who she’ll be sending it with and her guilt eases a little bit.

> _Kara: Hey, sis, can someone cover for me again tonight?_

She gets a quick reply back.

> _Alex: Second night in a row, are you feeling alright? Did you solar flare today and not tell us?_
> 
> _Kara: No, I’m alright. Honest! I just made plans to watch a movie with Lena tonight :D_

Alex doesn’t reply right away, but Kara sees the three dots letting her know that her sister is typing. They disappear and reappear a few times before she finally gets a reply.

> _Alex: A movie, with Lena?_
> 
> _Kara: Yes. She’s never seen_ Saving Face _:( and I asked her to watch it with me tonight! :) :) :)_
> 
> _Alex: You’re gonna watch it? With Lena?_
> 
> _Kara: Alex. What are you trying to say?_
> 
> _Alex: Nothing :)_
> 
> _Kara: Yes you are. You’re saying it without saying it!!! >:( _

Three dots appear again.

> _Alex: Alright fine. You’re gonna watch a romantic comedy about two girls, with your “friend” Lena?_

Kara huffs in mild frustration at Alex still putting too much stock in Lena’s last name. As if Lena ever asked to be a Luthor. How many times must she prove herself to be unlike her family?

> _Kara: Why is “friend” in quotes? She’s my friend Alex :( I wish you’d give her a chance_
> 
> _Alex: That’s totally not why I did that!_
> 
> _Kara: Then why’d you do it? Why are you being weird about me watching a movie with Lena?_
> 
> _Alex: Oh my god Kara! All I’m saying is for “just friends” that’s a really interesting movie to pick to watch together_

She stares at her phone, wondering if Alex is implying what she thinks she’s implying. Her eyebrows knit together.

> _Kara: We’re friends. Friends watch movies together. Also I’m pretty sure we’re both straight so ha! :P :D_

Kara shakes her head at her sister, what is she even trying to say? She’s being so weird about Lena and this movie.

> _Alex: Pretty sure you’re “both” straight huh? :P_
> 
> _Kara: Alex. I think I’d know if Lena was gay!_
> 
> _Alex: She could be bi or pan_
> 
> _Alex: Like you ;)_

Alex double texts and Kara sputters at her phone. She honestly regrets ever telling Alex about being open to dating all genders. Not that she regrets her sexuality. No, not at all. She regrets Alex and her teasing, especially in regards to her friendship with Lena. Her sister is positive she’s got a small crush on the CEO.

_Which is just ridiculous! Anybody would get flustered around Lena Luthor if they had all her attention focused on them, and she was giving them those eyes and that little teasing smirk that makes Kara’s stomach feel all fluttery._ Kara shakes her a head a little to try and focus back on the conversation with her sister.

> _Kara: Stop it Alex LOL she’s straight, and even if she wasn’t. I’m totally not her type :)_
> 
> _Alex: Aww come on Kara. You’d be anyone’s type, and she’d be blind not to see you <3 _
> 
> _Kara: :) <3 Thanks Alex. Although I still swear she’s straight _
> 
> _Alex: We’ll see. I’ll talk to J’onn and get him or Guardian to cover you. I gotta go, I love you_
> 
> _Kara: I love you too! Bye and thank you so much!!! :D :) :) <3 _

Kara quickly changes into her super suit and flies off to go pick up dinner for tonight.

She barely places the food down on the island in her kitchen before she hears knocking at her door. She checks the clock on her phone, it reads 6:25. Kara super speeds into her room and changes back into her normal clothes. She uses her x-ray vision to make sure it’s actually Lena at the door, smiling when she sees her raven haired friend standing on the other side of the door. Kara makes sure her glasses are on her face before she makes her way to the door.

Taking a few seconds to take some calming breaths, she quickly glances behind her, making sure everything is set up for their movie night.

She opens her door with a wide smile on her face.

“Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting, I was just in my room.” She says as she makes room for Lena to come inside.

“Oh, that’s fine Kara” Lena replies, smiling softly at the blonde.

Taking Lena’s coat to her room to hang up, she doesn’t get  to see what her friend is wearing underneath until she comes back out. Lena’s made herself comfortable on the couch in front of the tv, on what’s become her side of the couch. It’s basically the right side facing the tv, but closer to the center than the actual arm of the couch.

Kara smiles as she sees her friend in “comfy” clothes. It never gets old seeing Lena Luthor in anything other than her usual business attire. Tonight she’s wearing what looks like a very soft white sweater with navy stripes and jeans. Her dark hair is down and she’s currently running her fingers through the loose waves as if trying to tame it.

_She’s so gorgeous._ Kara thinks as she stands in the doorway to her room. She’s just staring at Lena not able to form any coherent thought beyond how absolutely beautiful her friend is.

Lena looks up and notices Kara staring. She smiles and pats the spot beside her. Kara blinks dreamily, completely unaware of the soft expression on her face.

She sits down beside Lena, and turns to face her. Lena has since repositioned herself so she’s leaning sideways against the back of the couch, left arm on the top of the couch and hand in her hair. She raises an eyebrow at Kara, smiling as Kara feels the usual flutter in her stomach.

“Did you want to eat here or in the kitchen?” Kara asks her friend.

Lena shrugs. “We could eat here and watch tv or that movie?” She suggests.

“That sounds excellent!” Kara replies, jumping up to take their dinner out of the takeout containers.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara ignores the beeping of her phone, she’s too engrossed in her food and Lena’s company to bother checking to see who’s texting her. Lena, on the other hand, won’t let it slide.

“Someone’s texting you, are you going to see who it is? Maybe it’s an emergency.” She says, motioning towards Kara’s phone on the coffee table in front of them. She says _emergency_ in a tone that Kara isn't sure how to decipher, as if there's a hidden meaning behind it. Kara lets it slide, for now.

“Nah it’s probably just Alex or Winn.” She replies, knowing it’s not an emergency and if it was an emergency Alex would be calling and not texting.

They’re interrupted not long after by a knock on Kara’s door. They both turn to the offending noise. Behind Lena, Kara peers over her glasses and uses her x-ray vision to see who’s at her door.

It’s Alex, and she’s knocking again. Kara can see her sighing as she pulls out her key that Kara had given her.

Kara is standing up now as if she’s going to answer the door. She stops once Alex opens the door and strides inside as if her intrusion on Kara and Lena’s movie night isn’t out of the norm. On the one hand, Kara likes that it feels so normal, on the other hand, she’s slightly perturbed that their night is being crashed by her sister.

“Hey, Alex. What’re you doing here?” She greets politely, and asks the question she knows is on both her and Lena’s mind.

Alex has made her way to the remaining food in the kitchen and is starting to eye it. She’s still not said anything, not even a hello.

“Maggie got called in, so I thought I’d come over and hang out with you.” Alex replies, she finally meets Kara’s eyes and then glances back to the food. Tilting her head at the food. “Do you mind if I help myself?”

Kara mumbles a small no, to let her know she can have the rest of the food.

Lena coughs behind Kara causing the blonde to slightly turn and regard her friend; She’s clearly uncomfortable. Where only minutes ago she was leaning into Kara and laughing over something silly Kara had said, she’s now sitting up straighter and trying to appear confident and not as though she’s out of her element. Kara can see past that though and knows her friend is nervous now that Alex is here.

Alex eyes Lena, offering a small smile and a nod.

“Hey, Luthor.”

Kara can see the way Lena tenses at her last name falling from Alex’s lips. Kara sighs and turns back to Alex, her mouth set in a small frown.

“Are you staying?” Kara asks her sister. Alex just nods.

“If you guys don’t mind.”

Lena stand up and walks towards Kara’s bedroom. “I’m just going to use your bathroom, if you don’t mind?” She asks politely, as she points towards said room.

Kara waves her hand and smiles, “Yeah, sure. You’ll see it when you, well when you see it” she laughs nervously, fiddling with her glasses as Lena leaves the room.

“Alex, why are you really here? Are you checking up on Lena?” Kara whispers once she’s made sure that Lena has closed the bathroom door. She’s back to frowning at her sister, a look of disappointment on her face.

Her sister, for her part, just laughs and shakes her head, still eating her dinner. She swallows and points her fork at Kara.

“I told you, Maggie got called in. You said you guys were watching a movie tonight so I thought I’d come and join you. It’s not like I’m interrupting a date am I?” She asks with a smirk. She waves in the direction of the coffee table. “Besides I did text you like five minutes ago, so it’s not like you were unaware. It’s not my fault you didn’t read the texts.” She says raising her eyebrows at her younger sister.

Kara huffs and lifts her hands in frustration, her voice still lower so Lena won’t overhear. “I was busy eating! And you promised I had the night off so I didn’t think I needed to see whatever the text was about!” She points her finger at Alex and raises eyebrows as if she’s cornered her sister in an argument.

Her sister rolls her eyes good naturedly.

“Uh huh, eating dinner. I’m sure you weren’t making lovey eyes at your _friend_ while she ate.”

Kara makes a shushing noise. “Alex!”

She hears the toilet flush and Lena washing her hands.

“She’s coming.” Kara whispers, letting her sister know that the teasing needs to stop before Lena walks in and hears Alex.

Alex promptly places her plate on the counter and walks over to the couch, dropping down in the center of it just as Lena walks back into the room. Her sister gives Lena a friendly smile, and Lena returns it with a small one of her own.

“So what are we watching?” Alex pipes up. Lena is biting her lip, glancing from one Danvers sister to the other.

Kara takes a deep breath through her nose. Trying to stay calm, and not react to her sister completely crashing her movie night with Lena. She’s not upset that she’s no longer alone with Lena, she’s not! It’s just that her sister is now sitting where Kara and Lena usually meet up and lean against each other as they watch a movie or just tv.

Lena glances over to Kara before looking back at Alex. “We were going to watch Saving Face, I believe Kara said you two watched it last night?” She supplies, as she makes to sit down on Alex’s right side. Alex smiles up at her, then slowly turns her eyes to Kara awaiting her next move.

“Yeah, we did.” Kara’s sister replies.

The blonde sits down on the other side of Alex, a small pout on her lips.

“We could watch something else, if you’d rather not watch it again so soon?” Lena offers the auburn haired Danvers sister, leaning forward a bit to give Kara a questioning look to see if she’s okay with the change in plans. The brunette smiles reassuringly at Kara.

“If that’s alright with you guys?” Alex replies, she swivels her head to look at Kara. There’s a small teasing smile aimed at her sister. Kara returns it with a quick glare.

“Sure, absolutely! What should we watch instead?” The blonde says, looking around her sister to meet Lena’s eyes. The brunette smiles softly at Kara, and Kara can’t help but return it.

She hears Alex cough, it sounds more like she’s covering up a laugh but Kara really hopes she’s wrong. Kara can see a light blush on Lena’s cheeks, and she knows that she was right about that darn cough of Alex’s. Lena blushing causes Kara to blush in return. They both turn and face the tv, and Kara can hear a slight uptick in Lena’s heart rate.

“How about Top Gun?” Alex asks as if she didn’t just embarrass both the girls on either side of her.

“Sure.”

“Again, Alex? We watched it last month! I swear ever since you found out Kelly McGillis was gay you’ve had an even bigger interest in the movie.” Kara says, teasingly. She gently pokes her sister in the ribs.

Lena laughs softly. “Oh come on, Kara, who hasn’t had a crush on Charlie?” She asks, not meeting either of the Danvers sister’s eyes.

Alex turns her head to give Kara an _I told you so_ look. She turns back to Lena and nods.

“That’s what I keep telling her! But she just won’t admit it.” Alex says, shaking her head at the end causing Lena to chuckle.

“Okay! Let’s watch this movie then!” Kara answers nervously. She really doesn’t need Alex to spill the beans about any of Kara’s celebrity crushes.

Lena sends one of her special For Kara Only smiles to the blonde, and Kara feels her heart speed up and her stomach does that stupid fluttering thing again. _Ugh can my body just cool it around her!_

Kara finds the movie they’ve decided on and presses play.

 

* * *

 

 

Once it’s over,  Kara can finally relax because now she doesn’t have to listen to Alex and Lena _both_ gush over Kelly McGillis, and she doesn’t have to stop herself from interjecting and offering up the fact that personally she prefers Kelly McGillis as a brunette because that’s more her type. Lena doesn’t need to know what Kara tells herself, there’s no reason why it even matters so why should Kara put that out there.

Alex stays a bit longer after the movie, eating ice cream with the two friends before her phone chimes and she’s up and out the door because Maggie is on her way home.

Lena is a bit more relaxed now that it’s back to being just the two of them. They’ve found their way to the middle of the couch once more and she’s leaning into Kara, her head dropping onto Kara’s shoulder. Kara leans her own head gently against Lena’s. They sit like that for a while as they watch Food Network together.

She hears her friend sigh, and start to pull away from Kara. Lena picks up her phone from it’s place on the coffee table and presses the home button so she can see the clock. She lets out a small annoyed groan at the time it shows.

Turning to the blonde she offers a small slightly sad smile.

“I have an early meeting tomorrow before I can relax for the rest of the day, so I should probably head home.” Lena says, running head hands through her hair once more.

Kara nods in understanding. “Alright, do you have a ride home or should I call for a ride?”

“No, it’s alright I’ll just text my driver, Trevor.” Lena replies, as she starts texting someone on her phone.

“Okay.” Kara says, getting up and starting to clean up the remaining mess from dinner and ice cream. She’s in the kitchen wiping the countertop as Lena joins her.

Lena leans against the counter, watching Kara wipe her hands with a tea towel.

“He’ll be here in ten minutes.” Lena offers, holding her phone up as if proof.

Kara nods. “Okay.” She ducks her head, a shy smile pulling at her mouth. “I hope tonight was alright? I’m sorry that Alex ended up joining us, and that we didn’t get to watch the movie we had chosen today.”

Lena chuckles. “It’s alright, it was actually really nice to hang out with your sister.” Lena catches Kara’s eye, she bites her lip and Kara is drawn into how soft her green eyes seem to get the longer she looks at Kara. Her eyes half lidded, Lena adds, “This just means we get to plan another movie night where we do finally watch _Saving Face_.”

The blonde bobs her head, nodding in assurance. Yes, they’re totally going to have another movie night. One where they don’t get interrupted!

After fetching Lena’s coat, Kara offers to walk Lena downstairs. They stand outside waiting for Trevor to pull up, both of them contemplative and silent. Catching the other’s eyes and smiling. A black sedan with dark windows finally pulls up and Kara can hear Lena’s heartbeat speed up once again. Tilting her head, Kara looks at her dark haired friend. Lena has turned to Kara, and she’s smiling.

They step into a hug, and Kara breathes in and  tries to memorise all of the different scents she picks up that are all uniquely Lena. The brunette pulls away slightly, still in the hug but now her face is close to Kara’s own.

“Tonight was nice, Kara. Thanks for having me. Goodnight.” She says quietly. She blinks, and Kara can hear her heart still beating quickly. Her breathing has picked up just a tiny bit as well, and it’s all very confusing for Kara. Before she can really think about why Lena’s breathing and heart rate are faster than normal, she feels soft lips on her cheek. Lena’s lips are so close to her mouth, that if Kara had just moved her head a tiny bit Lena would’ve hit her lips instead. And oh how something within Kara wishes she’d moved her head.

It’s over before either of the women can really get awkward over it, and Lena is getting into the waiting car. Trevor closes the door behind her, but not before Lena waves and says another goodnight. Kara waves despite not knowing if Lena can even see it through the dark windows.

She watches as Lena’s car pulls away. Watches for far too long, even after the car has turned and Kara can no longer see it without using her x-ray vision. She heads inside, still dazed from the kiss Lena had given her on her cheek. Kara reaches up and softly touches the spot where Lena’s lips had just touched.

Once she’s in her apartment she leans against her closed door, and takes a few deep breathes trying to get her heart under control.

“So many wah-pows.” She whispers, shaking her head in wonder.

She grabs her phone on her way into her bedroom to get ready for bed. Once she’s ready and all comfortable in bed she wonders if she should maybe text her friend to see if she got home safely, or maybe she should text Alex. She decides she’ll text both, but she texts Lena first.

> _Kara: Hey, I’m just checking in to see that you got home safely :)_

While she waits for a reply, she sends a text to Alex.

> _Kara: !!!!!!!! ALEX!!!!!!! SHE KISSED ME!!!_

She can’t help but add a million emojis in her excitement. She puts her phone down, and sighs as she waits for either of them to reply. Her phone beeps a minute later and she quickly checks to see who it is. It’s Lena, and Kara feels a big smile stretch her face.

> _Lena: Hello, Kara. Yes I got home safely, thanks for checking in <3 _

Kara’s heart starts beating wildly at the heart emoji. She tells herself it’s meant in a friendly way, that she sends hearts to Winn all the time! It totally doesn’t mean anything coming from Lena.

> _Kara: Good! Not that I was worried or anything or that I don’t actually ever worry about you because I do but that wasn’t really the point of these texts._
> 
> _I’m glad you had a good time tonight! :) I can’t wait to do it again!! :D :D_
> 
> _Lena: Me too :) Now before I fall asleep mid-text, I’m going to say goodnight! I had a fun time tonight and hopefully we can do it again soon so we can watch_ Saving Face _. Goodnight, Kara :)_
> 
> _Kara: Goodnight Lena!! Sweet dreams :)_

Her phone beeps again, this time it’s Alex.

> _Alex: WHAT???? HOW THE HELL! WHAT??!! WHAT HAPPENED AFTER I LEFT OMFG_
> 
> _Kara: I walked her to her car and she kissed me on the cheek after our hug and she was so close to my mouth oh Rao Alex her lips are so soft and I just stood there dazed as she got into her car!!!_

The three dots make an appearance, stopping and then starting.

> _Alex: You mean it wasn’t on the lips. Just the cheek?_

Kara groaned exasperatedly.

> _Kara: Yes! But still!!! Alex. She kissed me on the cheek!!! Soft lips. So soft. I can’t imagine what they’d feel like in a real kiss_

She sends some heart eyes emojis to make a point. Kara sighs as she recalls with perfect memory the exact feeling of Lena’s lips on her cheek. She’s jolted from her memory as Alex sends another text.

> _Alex: I thought you didn’t feel anything like that for Lena? Isn’t that what you said last night?? :P_
> 
> _Kara: Hush! I’m not saying I do! I’m just telling you that she has nice soft lips. So soft. Rao, they’re soooo soft!!!!!_
> 
> _Alex: Lol easy there, your denial really falls flat when you practically sing exaltations about your “friend” having such soft lips._
> 
> _Kara: You’d be doing the same if she kissed you!! I’m just reporting on what I found out. Friends can find their friend’s lips soft you know?_
> 
> _Alex: Uh huh, sure Kara. Maggie is laughing at your denial. She says just woman up and kiss her for real_

Kara chokes on nothing but air at that text. She splutters as her brain decides to give her images of just what it could be like if she did in fact kiss Lena. She can feel herself blushing and she quickly tries to think of something else. Something that isn’t of her kissing Lena, her hands in dark tresses pulling the woman closer to herself. Kara blinks, and swallows.

Her phone beeps.

> _Alex: You there? Did we break you?_

She lets out a frustrated groan and throws an arm over her eyes. Taking a few calming breaths she sends a reply to her sister and her annoying girlfriend.

> _Kara: No!! I mean yes I’m here, and no you didn’t break me! You guys need to leave me alone so I can sleep. Gosh!_
> 
> _Alex: LMAO you totally got caught up thinking about kissing Lena didn’t you???? LOL_

Kara growls and glares at her phone.

> _Kara: I’m going to sleep now. Goodnight guys! Love you <3 _

She places her phone on her nightstand and ignores the beeping of what she’s sure is more teasing from Alex and Maggie. She rolls over and attempts to fall asleep, but she knows it’s going to be a while before she can actually ignore the newfound thoughts that have sprung up from her sister’s teasing.

_Rao, now I’m going to be thinking about all of this the next time I see Lena!_ She groans into her pillow at the realization of just how drastically everything has changed. _And it wasn’t even a real kiss!_ She feels her breath catch as she wonders just how Lena’s lips on hers will leave her feeling if all of this is just from a simple kiss on her cheek.

_You’re totally fudged, Kara._ Is her last coherent thought before exhaustion from the last hour overtakes her and she falls into a dream filled slumber, one that’s filled with a raven haired CEO and her soft lips on Kara’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kiss on the cheek wasn't planned, and as I wrote it I was muttering furiously at these characters that just decided to go off script and do their thing. Not that I'm complaining, well maybe a little.
> 
> Leave a comment or don't it's up to you :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Replying to comments from the previous chapter here]
> 
> @ lacy527: Thanks :) I'm hoping to have an update every other day to maybe every few days.
> 
> @ LunaPris: Hehe thanks, they're oblivious idiots and it's fun to write them
> 
> @ na12uni: RIght? But I don't blame her lol
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: lol thanks, I love that line too. It's such a good movie!! Especially since neither of them die, and it ends happily.
> 
> @ SPenn: I did!


	3. The one where Lena is oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of mundane stuff leading up to an eventful game night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd, any mistakes that made it through are mine.
> 
> This chapter is the longest chapter so far, and you'll probably see why. Don't hate me.
> 
> (I made a separate twitter just so I could tweet my feels as I wrote this fic. Follow me there for that and also to get updates on how the next chapter is coming along. Follow me @trogdorwrites)

Lena goes home after movie night with Kara and her emotions rapidly go between nerves that leave a sick feeling in her stomach over having kissed Kara’s cheek, deliberately close to her friend’s lips, and elation at the feeling of Kara’s skin against her lips. There’s some worrying that she may have overstepped some boundaries but she quickly tells herself that it’s just a friendly kiss on the cheek. Lots of people share these types of kiss with their friends and surely Kara won’t hate her for it.

 _Or take it the wrong way, not that it would be a terrible thing but I really don’t need Kara realizing I have feelings for her_ , Lena thinks to herself as she falls asleep that night. She’s sure she falls asleep with a smile on her face, and she definitely wakes up the next morning in a happier mood.

She doesn’t get to spend much time with Kara over the next week, there’s one lunch in Lena’s office in the middle of the week but that’s about the only time they’ve had available to meet up.

Of course that’s not to say that Supergirl hasn’t been making appearances at Lena’s office more than she usually does. To be honest, Lena has probably seen Supergirl almost every evening this past week. Supergirl tries to shrug it off, _“she’s only there to make sure Lena doesn’t work herself too hard”_ ; their mutual friend Kara has asked that Supergirl drop in and make sure Lena is taking care of herself since Kara has been too busy with work to do so herself.

Lena has to laugh to herself at how adorable and awkward it is when Kara talks about herself when she’s Supergirl. The whole third person thing she does is something that Lena really struggles with not letting it show on her face just how ridiculous it all is. It’s like that time all those months ago when Lillian’s cronies had tossed her over the side of her balcony and Supergirl had miraculously been there to catch her. Kara tried to pass it off as Supergirl and Kara having coffee together and that’s how Supergirl knew Lena was in trouble.

Coffee, that late at night! Lena smiled at the memory of trying very hard not to laugh at Kara’s obvious lie. Kara’s lucky that Lena wasn’t obtuse, otherwise she’d start to take Kara’s coverups as a sign that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were secretly dating. Of course, back then, Kara had been dating that annoying Mike of the Interns except Lena was pretty sure he wasn’t an intern anymore having been too lazy to do his simple job. He might’ve been a bartender or something, honestly Lena didn’t care enough to listen to Kara talk about the bland fratboy that didn’t deserve her friend’s affections.

Thankfully, that relationship hadn’t lasted very long and Lena hadn’t had to avoid Kara and her attempts at getting Lena to hang out with her and Mike for too long.

Lena was brought back to the matter at hand by a gentle clearing of her visitor’s throat.

Supergirl.

She was currently on her balcony with Supergirl. It was late on a thursday evening and she’d still been at her desk trying to get some work done when the super hero had landed on her balcony. Once greetings had been exchanged, Supergirl had promptly given her a look as if to tell Lena she needed get some rest. Lena had promised she’d head home soon and the super had acquiesced. They’d both walked out onto the balcony and proceeded to lean against the railing both looking out at the city and the lights.

Supergirl breaks the silence.

“You’ve been working late all week, Ms. Luthor. Please tell me you’re going to get at least some of the weekend off?” The blonde superhero says, eyes softly pleading at the brunette.

Lena smirks. “No rest for the wicked, Supergirl.” She winks at the blonde woman beside her, noticing the light blush on her cheeks.

“You’re not wicked, Lena.” There’s a tiny bit of admonishment in her friend’s voice, and a fierce look in her eyes as they meet Lena’s own green eyes. Lena knows Kara hates it when she tries to play off her insecurities as something she can laugh at.

Lena places a hand on top of Supergirl’s and gives her a soft smile.

“I know. You and Kara are helping me to see that.” She feels her lips twitch as she goes along with Kara’s ruse over her two identities. “Not that I ever thought otherwise, but you’ve both shown me that there are people out there that don’t just see me as my last name and automatically assume I’m like the rest of my family.”

Supergirl shakes her head vigorously.

“If everyone would just take the time to get over their prejudices they’d see what I see.” Kara reaches up as if to fix glasses, which aren’t there, and instead goes for pushing back an imaginary strand of hair, “And what Kara Danvers see as well.” She smiles brightly at Lena, and Lena tries not to compare that smile to the sun.

She’s thought for a while that the comparison was apt; Both light up her world just by existing, and both chase away the darkness that she’s always feared she held inside. Lena is sure that she’s not the only one affected by Kara Danvers’ existence. Even as junior reporter Kara Danvers, she is goodness and light personified.

Supergirl looks behind them, her eyes seeming to see beyond just Lena’s office. She turns back to Lena.

“You sent Jess home?” She asks.

 _Using your x-ray vision to check on my assistant really shouldn’t be putting other thoughts in my head_ , _such as how_ _else we could put that superpower to use._

Lena nods. “A while ago; just because I’m a workaholic doesn’t mean she has to be by necessity.” She smiles deprecatingly at herself.

Kara looks as though she’s contemplating something, and Lena is wondering what until she hears Kara speak.

“Do you want me to take you home?” She asks. She nervously adds, “But only if you’re actually ready to go home. I don’t want to force you or anything!” She’s got her hands up as if she’s trying not to scare Lena.

“Take me home?” Lena raises an eyebrow. “As in, fly?”

Supergirl crosses her arms awkwardly, unintentionally drawing the brunette’s attention to her muscles that can clearly be seen in the form fitting super suit. Lena bites her lip as unbidden thoughts of Kara, her arms bare and muscles defined. as she holds herself above Lena. She gets flashes of those forearms and then of Kara’s hands trailing down her stomach.

She doesn’t hear Supergirl reply. At least her mind doesn’t compute what Kara is saying as she answers Lena. The CEO can see her lips moving but it’s not making any sense, so she gives her head a small shake to clear her thoughts.

“-derstand if you’re nervous because it brings back that night I caught you.” She finally catches the tail end of the blonde’s words.

Lena feels flushed, and she gives her friend a small embarrassed smile. She tries to cover it up with her confidence and usual smirks she tends to aim at the blonde.

“Oh, no that’s not even an issue, I promise!” She smiles reassuringly. “I was just wondering if you do this a lot.”

Kara tilts her head, forehead crinkling in confused expression making her look absolutely adorable in Lena’s eyes.

“Do what a lot?”

Lena smirks and raises a dark eyebrow at her friend. “Offer to fly women home?”

She sees Supergirl sputter and can’t help but feel her heart flutter at just how much she finds herself falling for the girl in front of her.

“Ms. Luthor! That’s not...I don’t! I mean, I do sometimes fly with people but that’s not at all how...Rao!” The blonde is starting to pace and when she’s not talking her mouth is still opening and closing trying to find words. “You make it sound as if I’m abusing my powers to pick up women to take home and-and...do...things with.” She finishes weakly, blushing rather spectacularly.

Lena decides to give Kara a break. She laughs, and shakes her head at the flustered superhero in front of her.

“Relax, I was only teasing!” Her lips are quirked as she looks on with adoration.

Kara lets out a small groan, dragging her hands across her face in embarrassment.

“You’re so mean!” She points a finger at Lena, her eyes twinkling and her face still holding a little bit of a blush. Lena grins back proudly.

“You’re really cute when you get flustered and I happen to enjoy making you flustered. I can’t help it.” She admits to the blonde. Kara just shakes her head in amusement. “Now, as to whether or not I’m finished for the night,” Lena walks back into her office, fully expecting Supergirl to follow after her, “I am. Anything else can wait until tomorrow. So, if that offer still stands, I think I’ll take it.”

She puts away anything that needs to be cleared away, and walks over to her purse and coat, before she takes a deep breath and she turns to face Supergirl once again. Lena is met with a hopeful expression on the young hero’s face.

“I’m ready if you are, Supergirl?” It’s more of a statement then a question, her voice confident despite her nervousness over the prospect of being held by Kara. Once again being so close to Kara that her body heat practically sears Lena’s skin. Not because it’s actually warm, but because Lena can never stop herself from imagining scenarios involving less clothes and more friction between them.

Supergirl nods, and they walk back onto the balcony. Kara holds out her hand and Lena takes it; Kara guides Lena’s arms around her neck, and then she leans down a little bit so her arm can reach behind Lena’s knees so she’s once again being carried bridal style by the blonde super hero.

Her heart is beating wildly in her chest, her eyes dancing across the blonde’s face now so close to her own. She barely notices them slowly lifting into the air, all she can focus on is the strong arms holding her close, and the light freckles that dust the cheeks of her friend. Lena sighs and hopes to god that Kara hadn’t heard how pathetically swoon-like it had sounded.

The flight to her penthouse is over much too soon for Lena’s taste, not that she’d even pretended to enjoy anything but the view she’d chosen the entire way. That view being the profile of her best friend, and trying to memorise every inch of her face.

 _God you’ve got it bad, Lena. This is ridiculous. What happened to being happy being just friends. This is not what_ just friends _do. Just friends don’t openly admire their friend’s face._

Supergirl places her gently onto her penthouse balcony. Lena smoothes her hair, taming the quite literal fly aways, and smiles at the blonde.

“I’d invite you inside, but I feel like I’ve already taken up enough of National City’s Superhero’s time as it is.” Lena gives the blonde a teasing smile. “Thank you for the...ride home.”

The blonde woman waves it off. “It was really no trouble, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena presses her thumb against the biometric scanner, and hears the click of the deadbolt on the sliding door. She turns as she slides her door open. Supergirl is standing in her “Hero’s Pose”, making sure the CEO gets inside safely. She smiles gently at Lena.

“Thanks again, Supergirl. I hope you have a quiet night.” Lena gives the superhero a small wave as she steps inside her apartment.

“Goodnight, Ms. Luthor.” Supergirl says, before she’s off, quick as a shot.

It’s not long after that Lena receives a text from Kara Danvers. She’s in the middle of changing into her pajamas when her phone chimes.

 _Is she flying and texting?!_ Lena shakes her head in disbelief.

> _Kara: Hey Lena! I hope you’re home, and not still at work? :(_
> 
> _Lena: Good evening, Kara. Yes, I’m home. Our friend Supergirl actually gave me a lift ;) home. Did you send her?_

Lena sees Kara start and stop typing before starting again. She smiles at just what “lie” the other woman will come up with.

> _Kara: Maybe. Yes. Please don’t be mad! I just mentioned to Supergirl that I was worried that you’d been working late recently and we both agreed that you needed to take it easy. Working late is stressful, Lena! :( :(_
> 
> _Lena: When did you see Supergirl today?_

She asks, knowing the blonde will be floundering to come up with another answer. Lena really does get a bit of a weird rush from making Kara come up with a lie on the spot.

> _Kara: We ran into each other. Getting our coffee fix. She likes coffee too!! I mean it’s not out of the ordinary for us to catch up while we get our coffees. And you know we did have that one evening when we had coffee together when she saved you from that well you know what night I’m referring to I’m sure :)_
> 
> _Lena: Oh right, your coffee date ;)_
> 
> _Kara: What?! No! That wasn’t a date, no! We just met up for coffee. And she’s my friend, and I like to think I’m hers, so it was totally just two friends meeting up for coffee. Totally not a date. At all!!_
> 
> _Lena: If you say so. Nobody will fault you if you’re just a little bit smitten with her, Kara. Supergirl is something else :) I’d be lying myself if I said I wouldn’t say no to a coffee date with her_
> 
> _Lena: or more ;)_

There’s no reply, and Lena waits for a solid minute just staring at her phone. The brunette chews on her lip, worried she might’ve just crossed a line. _Surely she knows I’m just kidding?_

Lena puts her phone on her bedside table as she turns down the bed, getting ready for sleep if it’ll come. She’s got a lot to think about after being held so closely by Kara once again tonight. Lena sighs as she gets into bed, shifting to get comfortable. She tries not to let her mind wander to the feeling of Kara’s arms holding her close.

_God she’s so hard and muscular. What I wouldn’t give to just run my tongue down that long neck, I bet she wouldn’t even have any marks if I decided to bite her? Fuck. The things I’d want to do to her if I had her underneath me right now._

Before she can go any further with that train of thought, her phone beeps. Obviously Kara has finally replied. She wonders if she upset the blonde, or if she got busy as Supergirl and was unavailable to text.

> _Kara: I’m sure Supergirl would never say no to a coffee date with you either, Lena :)_
> 
> _Kara: I’m sorry it took so long to reply. I’m about to fall asleep_
> 
> _Lena: That’s quite alright, Kara. You should go to sleep if you’re so tired_
> 
> _Kara: I will :)_
> 
> _Kara: Oh before I forget. Alex wanted to know if you’d join us for game night on Saturday evening? I mean I want you to come too! But she mentioned it and I thought it was a wonderful idea :D :) :)_

Lena bites her lip, brow furrowed. Doesn’t game night with Kara and Alex usually include all of their friends and not just the two Danvers sisters? She takes a calming breath.

> _Lena: Game night? Are you sure your friends won’t mind me crashing the party?_
> 
> _Kara: Psh no! Not at all! And you wouldn’t be crashing it, silly!!! I invited you, and Alex wants you to come too, so no crashing! :)_
> 
> _Lena: Alright if you think they won’t mind :) Anything I can bring?_
> 
> _Kara: Just yourself :D_
> 
> _Lena: Will do. Now you said you were falling asleep, so go to sleep Miss Danvers! <3 _
> 
> _Kara: LOL alright alright! Goodnight, Lena! Sweet dreams <3 <3 <3 _
> 
> _Lena: Goodnight, Kara <3 _

The CEO places her phone on her bedside table and burrows down into her blanket. She sighs contentedly. Lena is sure she’ll be nervous tomorrow about the upcoming game night with Kara’s friends, but for now she’s just happy that she got to see and talk to Kara, even if it was as Supergirl.

Lena drifts off into sleep within minutes. Tonight she dreams of flying with Kara, surrounded by her strong arms. The dream starts off innocent, but of course Lena’s mind being Lena’s mind it’s soon getting very hot and heavy with the girl of steel. She’ll no doubt wake up very frustrated in the morning, as is the norm recently.  
  


* * *

 

Friday is spent much like the previous day, filled with work and even more conference calls and board meetings. Kara manages to drop off lunch for Lena while she is in a meeting with yet another project manager from R&D, It makes Lena’s heart flutter at the thoughtfulness of her friend. She catches Jess trying to hide a smile as she sees Lena’s eyes soften at the takeout containers on her desk.

She sends a text to Kara to thank her and they spend the rest of the day texting intermittently when their respective jobs allow.

Pretty soon it’s late, Jess was sent home an hour ago, and once again Supergirl is there on her balcony. It goes much the same as the night before. She gets another ride from her superhero friend and if she’s spurred on to flirt more than usual due to Kara’s blushing, _she must be thinking about my coffee date comment last night_ , she really can’t be blamed.

Lena falls asleep with the image of a blushing Kara, barely able to meet her eyes as Lena flirts with Supergirl. She wakes up to excited texts from Kara, exclaiming how fun game night is going to be that evening, and Lena can’t help but get excited too.

Before she knows it, she’s got an hour to get ready and be at Kara’s apartment to meet her friends. She refuses to admit that she agonizes over what to wear; should she go movie night casual, or maybe just wear what she wore to work? No, that’s definitely too dressy and Kara’s friends will probably think she’s an uppity Luthor if she does that.

She settles on something simple and comfortable; a seafoam green sweater with black jeans. Her hair is down with a little bit of a wave to it since she had decided not to straighten it. She wears a hair tie on her wrist in case she wants to pull it into a ponytail later tonight.

Lena grabs a bottle of scotch to bring as a gift, and heads over to Kara’s apartment before she can change her mind about her outfit. She gets there ten minutes early and she can’t decide if she’s nervous about possibly being the first to arrive, _will I come off as too eager?_ , or glad she won’t be walking in on the group of friends and having to nervously be introduced to an entire room of semi-strangers.

She stands outside Kara’s door for a few moments, she’s nervous but she doesn’t want to show it. Taking a few deep breaths she knocks three times, and barely has to wait before Kara is opening the door with a wide smile.

“Lena! Come in!” Kara greets her, she’s practically buzzing with energy. “James and Winn aren’t here yet, just Alex. Maggie had some work thing or something I don’t remember.” Kara’s voice trails off as she takes in what her brunette friend is wearing once Lena shrugs out of her coat, placing it on a chair in the kitchen. She places her gift of scotch on the island in the kitchen. Kara is somewhere between the door and the kitchen and she’s gone rather quiet.

Lena turns around to face her now quiet friend, and raises an eyebrow as she sees Kara’s eyes take in her outfit. She knows it’s casual and simple, but she’s also aware of how the sweater will make the green in her eyes pop.

Her own eyes take in what the blonde is wearing, and bites her lip appreciatively; Kara is wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress with a peter pan collar complemented with a thin belt, it ends just above her knees. Lena swallows as her mouth practically waters at the offering of Kara’s arms to look at all evening. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail, but Lena can see the waves meaning she’s probably had her hair down sometime today in what Lena has started to call the Supergirl Curls.

 _Fuck. How am I supposed to focus when her arms are just_ there _. Not to mention her legs, oh Lord, that dress isn’t going to cover her legs too much once she sits down. Let’s make sure we sit next to her so we can admire them. Ugh those arms though. They’re just begging to be touched. The strong muscles look so inviting. I want to just grab her shoulders and feel the hard muscles under my hands. Just imagine if her arms were wrapped around me right now. Focus, Lena!_

Lena can feel her heart racing, and embarrassingly enough her hands are starting to sweat. God, when did she ever start to get this flustered over an attractive girl?

She opens her mouth to say something flirty, anything really to just make that blush appear on Kara’s cheeks and deflect any attention away her own body’s reaction to seeing Kara’s bare arms. Before anything can be said she’s interrupted by another voice coming from Kara’s room.

“Is that Luthor?” The disembodied voice of Alex Danvers calls out. Lena turns towards Alex’s voice.

The voice is soon followed by the older Danvers sister entering the living room. She nods at Lena, and turns her attention to Kara. Her eyebrows raise and Lena sees her lips quirk, a smile attempting to come out.

“Earth to Kara!” Alex smirks at Lena, “Damn, Luthor. I think you broke my little sister and all you had to do was show up rocking those colors.” She points at Lena’s sweater. “Really brings out your eyes, by the way.”

Lena struggles not to blush. “Thank you, Alex.” She answers primly.

Kara finally finds her ability to talk. “That’s a really nice sweater, Lena.” She smiles shyly as Lena meets her eyes.

Somewhere on the couch behind them Alex coughs loudly. They both turn to check to see if she’s alright. Lena looks questioningly at the woman on the couch; Alex gives them an innocent smile.

“So, Lena, what’s your poison?” Alex asks as Lena sits in the armchair across from her, “I prefer my beer, Winn usually brings these hard apple cider drinks, and James drinks whatever I’m drinking.” She supplies, giving Lena an appraising look.

“I actually brought a gift.” Lena replies, smiling slightly and gesturing to the kitchen. “I brought some Bowmore.”

Alex’s eyes go huge, and she practically runs to the kitchen. Lena watches as she pulls the bottle towards herself.

“Oh my god, Lena. 25 Year Old Bowmore?” Alex lets out a small moan, and holds the bottle to her chest. She looks back at Lena still on the armchair. “I love you a little bit, Luthor.” She whispers.

Kara has made her way into the living room and sits down on the couch, she gives Lena a confused look.

“What does any of that mean?”

Alex lets out a harrumph from the kitchen, she pulls a glass from the cupboard and is pouring herself two fingers of scotch.

“It’s only some of the best scotch I’ve ever had the chance of tasting. Like once!” Alex answers. She takes a sip of the scotch and revels in the taste, she moans and has her head thrown back. Lena stifles a laugh at how borderline sexual Alex is making all of this.

Alex is still moaning over her glass of scotch when James and a short brunette that Lena doesn’t recognize walk through the door without knocking.

“Lucy!” Kara stands up and gives them both hugs, but holds onto this _Lucy_ longer than James. “Oh gosh, when did you get in?”

The short brunette smiles a little awkwardly after the hug, clearly as comfortable with physical affection as Lena was. _Still you’re just somehow less uncomfortable when it’s coming from Kara_.

‘I got in a few days ago actually. I’ve just been trying to relax and rest up a bit before rejoining the world.” Lucy answers. James is sticking closeby as if he’s afraid she might disappear if he looks away.

Lena makes herself join the group in the kitchen. Kara moves to stand beside Lena, placing a hand against Lena’s back.

“Lena, this is Lucy Lane.” Kara gestured towards the shorter brunette, “Lucy, this is Lena Luthor.”

Lena watches to see if anything about Lucy’s expression changes. Surprisingly it doesn’t. She just smiles at Lena.

“Hey, Lena. I’m glad I’m not the only newcomer here tonight.”

Kara interjects and turns Lena’s attention to James, who is giving Lena a less than friendly look.

“Lena, this is James Olsen, James, Lena Luthor.” Kara smiles at her two friends.

James offers his hand to shake, and Lena takes it. The both smile politely, acutely aware of their respective shared histories despite never actually meeting.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Luthor.” James smiles, Lena notices that it’s a little bit strained but can tell that he’s trying for Kara’s sake. The least she can do is the same.

“Call me Lena, Mr. Olsen.” She replies, a friendlier smile on her face and not the one she gives to the public.

James must see the difference, because Lena can see his whole body seem to relax.

“James. You can call me James. We’re about to start game night, I don’t think _Mr. Olsen_ will last very long.” His smile is more open now, and Lena nods in agreement.

There’s a knock at the door, and then Winn is striding in with apologies on his lips. He’s going on about some old lady in his apartment building that needed help, as he discards his jacket and stands with the group around the kitchen island. He only stops when he notices Lena.

“Oh. Oh! Lena Luthor. Hi!” He greets excitedly. “Kara had told me you were joining us but I completely forgot after all that stuff with Mrs. Prebushewski.”

“Lena this is Winn, you’ve met him before at the gala for the children’s hospital. Winn, very obviously knows who you are.” Kara leans in and stage whispers conspiratorially, “He’s read all my articles featuring you, and any other tech magazine you’ve appeared in. He’s a tech nerd.”

Winn blushes at Kara’s teasing. “Excuse me, but Ms. Luthor and L-Corp do some pretty awesome stuff and I can appreciate and understand the hard work!”

The CEO smiles at the praise. “Thank you, Winn. And you can call me Lena.”

Winn looks away, still blushing. He suddenly claps his hands and announces to the group. “I dibs Lena as my partner tonight!” He’s pointing finger guns at her, and Lena bites her lip as she tries not to laugh.

James and Lucy laugh at his exuberance, Alex shakes her head and glances over at Kara as does Lena. She’d been hoping to pair up with Kara if it came down to teams tonight.

The blonde has an unreadable expression on her face as she stares at Winn, she catches Alex’s eyes after a second.

“We don’t usually pick partners until later, Winn.” She looks around at the group for backup. She clears her throat when all she gets are nonplussed looks. “I mean, sure yeah. You and Lena are partners. Okay. So, James and Lucy, and then Alex and I will be on a team.” She finishes, not sounding too excited. The group collectively nods, fine with the arrangement.

Lena spies Alex smirking but covering it up by taking a sip of her scotch. Her eyes close as the flavor hits her tongue.

Unsurprisingly Winn and Lena turn out to be an excellent team when they play trivia games, and Lena finds herself letting go and opening up about how she’s actually a giant sci-fi nerd. Winn nearly dies from happiness when he finds out she loves Star Wars as much as he does. There are honest to god tears in his eyes after she mentions owning more than one force fx lightsaber. He insists that they need to hang out and have a duel some time.

Halfway through game night they stop to eat a late dinner, what to Lena seems like enough to feed more than three times the amount of people here. She watches as Alex talks quietly to Kara in the kitchen after Kara barely touches her pizza. There are arm touches and Alex using her hip to push Kara, and she can tell that Alex is trying to joke with her sister to get her to smile. It doesn’t work, and Lena frowns wondering what seems to have gotten her friend down.

Throughout the rest of the evening she feels both Danvers sisters’ eyes on her. Alex seems to just be keeping an eye on her, whether she’s talking to Winn or trying to coax Kara out of what seems to be a quiet spell. Kara is subdued for most of the night, and Lena catches her watching Winn and Lena with that same unreadable expression as earlier.

The next time Kara is in the kitchen Lena makes sure it’s her that follows the blonde. Kara is at the sink and Lena finds her quickly downing a glass of water. The taller girl is deliberately standing with her back to the group in the living room. Lena opts to refill her glass with the scotch she brought. She casually leans against the counter that Kara is in front of, so that all she has to do is turn her head and she can see the tension in Kara’s jaw; she wants so much to run her hands across that same jaw and ease the tension of whatever is bothering her friend.

“Hey, you alright?” She asks Kara softly. Kara places her glass on the counter and turns to Lena with a too large smile on her lips, she nods.

“Mhm, I’m great. You?” Kara follows Lena’s suit and leans against the counter, “You and Winn make a really great team.” There’s something in Kara’s tone that has Lena’s eyebrows gathering together for a brief second before she schools a neutral expression on her face.

“He seems like a great guy, and the more I get to know him I can see why you’re such good friends.” Lena offers. She nudges Kara with her shoulder, “Speaking from experience, you have excellent taste in friends.” Lena’s eyes light up as she sees Kara’s mouth twitch.

Kara looks at her, and shakes her head with a small quirk of her lips.

“You’re a nerd, Lena Luthor.”

“Yes, I thought we all agreed on that when I admitted to owning a Chewbacca onesie.” Lena smirked, tilting her head at the blonde next to her. That earns a snort from her friend.

A moment passes and Kara’s blue eyes are now trained on the floor, an expression Lena thinks might be hurt is expressed across her features. She hears Kara exhale slowly, then she’s turning to Lena.

“We should probably get back to the group. Winn has been glancing over for the past minute.” Kara says, tilting her head in the direction of the living room where Winn is indeed anxiously awaiting Lena’s return.

The two young women make their way back to the group, and start the next game which doesn’t require a teammate, to Lena’s delight. It also means that after the group gets up to refresh their drinks or take a bathroom break, Lena somehow manages to snag the spot next to Kara on the couch. If she sits a little closer than normal, she tries to act nonchalant about it.

_Except it’s totally on purpose. God her skin is soooo warm, and oh fuck I was right about the dress._

Kara is sitting with one leg crossed over the other and indeed her dress has risen up her thighs a little. Lena really hopes nobody notices how her eyes are magically drawn to the smooth skin that is currently sitting right beside her.

The brunette can feel her heart starting to race just from thinking about how soft Kara’s skin looks. Her mouth is feeling a little dry, so she reaches for her drink on the coffee table and takes a sip. Lena can feel Alex’s eyes on her, and is proven correct when she glances over the rim of her glass. Alex holds her gaze, searching for something and only looking away when she’s seemingly found it. Lena feels confused but it’s quickly forgotten when Kara says something and grabs Lena’s jean clad leg just above her knee.

She’s looking at Lena as if expecting her to add on to whatever she’s just said. Lena hears Alex snort into her glass.

“I’m sorry, I seem to have gotten distracted by this good scotch,” Lena says self deprecatingly, she puts her hand on top of Kara’s which is still on her knee and meets Kara’s gaze. “Can you repeat what you just said, Kar?”

The use of this shortened version of the blonde’s name has said blonde’s eyes softening and a small smile gracing her lips, she blinks lazily.

“Um...I was just saying...uh-” Kara gives her head a slight shake as if she’s been dazed. “I um, I mean we were arguing about which Ninja Turtle was the best; Winn is saying it’s Raphael, James thinks Michelangelo was awesome.”

“And I said Leonardo was boss!” Lucy pipes in, nodding her head emphatically.

Lena laughs softly, “I’m with Lucy on this. Leonardo was definitely the best out of them all. I mean he had twin katanas! You can’t beat twin katanas!” Lena agrees excitedly. She’s squeezing Kara’s hand, which is still on top of her knee, in her excitement.

Winn and James throw their arms up and groan.

“Nooo, Raphael!! Lena how could you, I thought you were my new best friend!” Winn replies, holding a hand to his heart. She laughs and rolls her eyes affectionately.

She pats Kara’s hand. “Sorry, Winn, the role of my best friend is already taken.” She glances over at Kara in the corner of her eye and notices a smug look on her face directed at Winn.

The current game is forgotten as the group continues to argue over things that they all think they’re right about. Lena is enjoying herself immensely and is a little saddened when James and Lucy announce that it’s time for them to head home. They all say goodbye to the couple, and Lena earns warm smile and a nod from James.

She looks at her phone and sees that it’s nearly 1am and even though she has the next day off, she still has some emails that need reading and her reply. Lena sighs as turns to the remaining group.

“I should probably be heading home too, I’ve got some L-Corp emails that needs to be taken care of before noon tomorrow and they’ll take a lot longer than I’d care to think about.”

Kara awws and gives Lena her signature pout. “But you’re the boss! Can’t you just tell these people that you wanted to sleep in and tough luck for them?”

The brunette chuckles at her friend.

“I think the board would love it if I pulled that, but that’s also not something I want to give them to use as ammo against me.” She smirks and rolls her eyes.

Lena stands up and stretches, closing her eyes and letting out a quiet moan at the feeling. She hears what she thinks is Alex muttering something under her breathe but she can’t be sure. _Did she just say_ Jesus Christ _? What’s that about?_

The group of four starts cleaning up their mess. Lena and Kara not straying too far from each other’s side. When they’re all finished, and Lena has texted her driver. Winn puts his jacket on and turns to Lena.

“I can walk you to your car, Lena? Did you drive here?” He asks, patting his pockets as if to look for his keys.

Lena glances over at Kara after she hears a soft huff of annoyance. Her friend’s jaw is clenched. The brunette’s brows knit in confusion, and then realization finally hit.

 _Kara Danvers, are you jealous?_ The thought made Lena’s heart skip a bit, which in turn made a scowl appear on her friend’s face. _Oh right, super hearing. Dammit. She can hear me when my heart starts beating a mile a minute because I seem to be reverting back to a hormonal teenager whenever I’m around her._

Lena drags her eyes back to Winn, who is now standing at the door beside Alex, waiting for Lena’s answer.

“Oh, sure that would be great, thanks Winn.” She nervously licks her lips as she notices Alex cross her arms, and give Lena an icy stare. _Clearly she’s known what’s been bothering Kara all night. Well. Fuck Lena, you’ve really screwed up tonight._ “And no, actually I had my driver drop me off.”

“Cool! That must come in handy.” He says, holding the door open for Lena. He turns to Kara and Alex. “Night guys! I’ll see you later, or text you tomorrow or something. I don’t know.”

Alex nods. “See ya Winn. Night, Luthor.” There’s a distinct tone when she uses Lena’s last name instead of her first, and Lena has to stop herself from giving any sign that the change has affected her.

“Night, guys.” Is all they get from Kara, that and a small half-hearted wave. She doesn’t even meet Lena’s eyes, instead she’s looking at some spot somewhere between Winn and Lena.

“Goodnight, Alex.” Lena gives Alex a curt nod. She swallows, trying not to let her nerves betray her. “Goodnight, Kara.” She smiles gently at her friend, despite her friend not even looking at her.

She exits with Winn, hears the door close behind them, and makes her way downstairs.

They’re standing outside waiting for Lena’s ride before either of them speaks. It’s Winn, because Lena is thinking about how she’s going to fix this with Kara. _And her sister, God she’s probably warning Kara against being my friend right now._

“So that was fun! You should totally come to our next game night, but I don’t really know when that is since our schedules barely seem to line up anymore.” Winn says, he starts out excited but by the end his voice is more pensive. He quickly bounces back to excited though. “I can’t believe we beat everyone at Trivial Pursuit. Did you know it’s practically impossible to beat James and Lucy! But we did, man we make an awesome team!”

He’s looking at Lena now, smiling and as if he’s working up the courage to ask something.

 _Oh God. Please don’t. Please don’t ask me out. You’re a great guy but please don’t make this awkward._ Lena thinks to herself, slightly panicking. She hopes it’s not showing on her face.

“Can we exchange numbers?” He asks, his face open and a bright smile on his face. Lena’s heart stutters. “Because you’re really cool and I think you fit in with our group, so I wanna be able to talk to you more. About stuff. I mean obviously stuff, but like nobody else really gets my love for Star Wars or anything else that’s _nerdy_ , so it’s nice to have someone else that I can relate to.”

Lena bites her lip, an apology and refusal on her lips.

Winn holds up a hand and continues speaking before she can say anything. “I guess I should also add a disclaimer that I’m asking only as a friend. I know I’m not your type. Like at all.” He wraps up his rambling awkwardly.

She squints at him, and tilts her head. _I’m not sure I should be offended that he’s assuming things, or concerned that he’s somehow found out._ Lena likes to keep her private life private, and has managed to do so for the past 7 years.

“What do you mean, not my type?” She asks slowly, she knows her eyes have taken on the steely look that seems to come naturally to all Luthors.

Winn opens his mouth and then closes it.

“Only that I see the way you look at Kara?” He says it as more of a statement than a question, and Lena can see the apologetic look on his face.

Lena takes a deep breathe, she wasn’t expecting that but, at the same time, is it really surprising? She knows she can barely contain her obvious attraction to the blonde. She also knows that it probably shows up on her face just how she feels whenever she looks at Kara and is practically overcome with feelings she’s not quite ready to fully acknowledge.

“Right.” She lets out a short laugh, and shakes her head. “I guess I’m not exactly discreet?”

Winn gives her soft smile. “It’s really not surprising. I mean that makes three out of four of us having had feelings for her at some point.” He shrugs.

Lena chuckles. “She is really easy to fall for, isn’t she?”

“Very.”

Lena’s car finally pulls up and she quickly pulls out her phone, she hands it to him once she’s passed the lock screen.

“Give me your number and I’ll text you.”

He perks up, and starts typing handing the phone back to Lena once he’s done.

“Done!”

Lena smiles and gets into her waiting car. “Goodnight, Winn.”

“Goodnight, Lena.” He waves and heads down the street in the opposite direction.

Once her cars pulls away from the curb Lena looks down at her phone. She opens it and sends out a text.

> _Lena: that conversation was strictly between us btw_

She waits a beat, and then receives a reply.

> _Winn: Absolutely :)_

Sighing, she leans back in her seat and starts thinking of ways to make it up to Kara for the hurt she unknowingly bestowed on her tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. It pained me to even write this chapter, I had envisioned it but writing it was much worse lol. I swear it'll be resolved in the next chapter (which I'm already writing).
> 
> P.S this chapter is longer because so many things needed to happen but also I won't be able to update for at least two days so I hope this longer chapter tides y'all over. I'm sorry it ended so angsty.
> 
>  
> 
> \- [Replying to comments from previous chapter] - 
> 
> Thanks so much for commenting!! You have no idea how much it means to me, and it seriously kicks my butt into gear. It’s always nice to think of everything you’ve all said, and wanting to make the next chapter worthy of your comments :)
> 
>  
> 
> @ Lacy527: I hope this one is just as good :)
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: I had a lot of fun writing that part!
> 
> @ SaraDrake: Thanks! Alex interrupting their movie night was hilarious, and yes the kiss on the cheek was just gosh so cute????
> 
> @ LunaPris: That was a very last minute change and I’m kinda happy I went with it. Thanks :)
> 
> @ Alyoops: Thanks! I hope this chapter was up to par :)
> 
> @ Rtarara: Thank you :)
> 
> @ tommydoesbroadway: FAVE COMMENT EVER!!! Lol. Thank you, I hope this chapter doesn’t disappoint 
> 
> @ Jaina: lol thanks, it’s fun writing it. This chapter however was not fun to write, I felt so bad for poor Kara! I’m so mean, I’m so sorry Kara!
> 
> @ DanielWhite1984: Kara has it bad. And after writing this chapter I’m feeling terrible for putting her through this. It’ll get better though I promise.
> 
> @ na12uni: I love writing Alex as the supportive but annoying older sister lol


	4. the gay that can be seen from space - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after game night and Kara just wants to mope, but her sister won't let her. And there's a surprise visitor later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how the last chapter ended, and for how this one starts. But I swear that it's all good and worth it in the end!
> 
> This chapter took a while to post because I was writing it's companion piece and they needed to be posted together lol sorry!
> 
> Beta'd, but any mistakes that make it through are mine (I have a bad habit of adding things once my beta has done her job, I'm sorry L!)
> 
> [Follow me on twitter for random tweets about the progress of this fic: @trogdorwrites]

When Kara wakes up the next morning, it’s a stark cry from the last time she’d woken up after an evening spent with Lena Luthor. She’d been beyond happy the last time, revelling in the memory of Lena kissing her on the cheek and all the feelings that seemed to invoke in Kara.

Today she just rolls over so she’s no longer facing her window and burrows deeper into her blankets, for once the sun’s rays don’t make her feel energized and ready to take on the world. She hasn’t cried. It’s stupid to cry over something you never had, right? But oh Rao, if Kara isn’t feeling a deep ache in her heart right now. Her mind bombards her with thoughts of what could’ve possibly happened after Lena and Winn left together last night. They’d really hit it off and Kara can’t help but worry that Lena will see that Kara is boring and drab and ordinary compared to Winn’s nerdy charm and cute personality.

Her phone has chimed a few times since she’s been laying here. She sighs and peeks her head out of her blanket to check the time on her alarm clock. It’s 10am. Kara groans as she forces herself to get out of bed, she heads into the bathroom to start her morning routine albeit less enthusiastically than normal.

After brushing her teeth and a shower, Kara walks back into her room. She’s determined to mope today so she grabs a white tank top and her softest pair of sweatpants, and pulls her hair back into a messy ponytail. She takes her phone with her into the kitchen, and proceeds to make herself breakfast. Kara finally checks her texts once she’s eaten.

A few texts from her sister, another from Winn, and a couple from Lena as well.

The texts from Winn and Lena make Kara’s stomach drop, worst case scenarios immediately jump to the foreground of her mind. She groans and pushes her plate of half finished pancakes away. Kara sighs in defeat as she opens her phone and brings up the messages. She decides to see what her sister wants before having to deal with the other two.

> _Alex: Wanna grab brunch?_
> 
> _Alex: Kara_
> 
> _Alex: Kara it’s 10 in the morning, you can’t possibly still be asleep!_
> 
> _Alex: I swear to god I’m coming over if you don’t answer this ASAP_

“Uh oh” Kara mumbles, she checks the time _10:56_. She’s about to reply to Alex when she hears her sister’s familiar heartbeat approaching her door. She glances up from her phone, not bothering to open the door for her sister knowing she’ll use her key.

She’s not wrong. A few minutes later Alex is standing in her kitchen with her hands on her hips as she gives kara a stern look.

“What the hell, Kara. I know you heard my texts.” She shakes her head.

Kara gives her sister a sheepish look.

“I honestly slept until 10. And then I just didn’t want to get out of bed, it was too comfy!” She replies, trying to make it sound less like moping and more like laziness.

Alex gives her a look of disbelief. “I don’t think I’ve ever known you to lay in bed. You’re way too hyperactive for that. Like a puppy.” Her older sister grins at her.

“Ha ha” Kara replies, lips quirking, trying to hide a smile.

“Seriously though, Kara. You wanna talk about it?” Alex asks softly, a gentle expression on her face. Kara shakes her head and eyes her phone, certain texts still left unread.

Her sister sighs. “Alright but when, or if you do, I’m here okay? Now let’s go watch some tv or something.”

Kara turns on the tv and they agree on Food Network. Alex grabs the scotch that Lena brought and pours some for herself, every now and then she mutters about how it’s the finest scotch she’s ever had. They get through one rerun of The Pioneer Woman, before the silence is broken by Kara’s phone lighting up with a text. Kara just glances at the screen and continues watching tv. Her sister tilts her head at Kara, and raises an eyebrow.

“Who’s texting you?” Alex asks, watching Kara freeze at her questioning.

“I think it’s Lena.” She mutters, pretending to pay attention to Ree making a triple chocolate tiramisu.

Alex is silent for a few minutes and Kara thinks she’s going to drop it, but she should really know better than that. She practically groans when Alex turns to her, resting her arm on the back of the couch as she looks straight at Kara.

“Is this about last night?” She asks Kara, trying to catch Kara’s eye, but Kara is stubbornly refusing to look at Alex. “Lena and Winn? You know, if you’re going to invite Lena to game night you have to expect her to hit it off with our friends.”

Kara sighs and drops her head back against the couch, she turns her head to her sister.

“That’s not… I’m glad everyone got along. I want our friends to like Lena, and they did and I’m so happy about that!” Kara groans in frustration, she can feel her cheeks getting pink from what she’s about to admit. “I just felt kinda weird about her and Winn, they really got along! And what if Lena decides that Winn is the kind of person she’d rather be with...instead of me?”

Alex ponders her answer for a moment, and Kara stares down at her hands in her lap. She twists her fingers together nervously.

“Felt weird how?” Alex watches Kara as she gently asks, “ _Be with_?”

Kara reaches a hand up to cover her eyes. She shakes her head. “I don’t know! I just felt...not good?” Kara lowers her hand and sends her sister a look filled with confusion and frustration at being so confused.

Kara hears her sister hum, she glances over at Kara’s phone and then back to Kara.

“How come you’re not answering her texts, I’m assuming she’s sent more than just that one?”

Kara looks ashamed. “She sent a couple this morning. So did Winn.” She admits, a sheepish smile on her lips.

A look of understanding crosses Alex’s face, she smiles softly at her younger sister.

“Are you maybe feeling jealous?” She asks, her face is open and judgement free. Kara frowns, the crinkle showing up on her forehead, her eyes lose focus as she tries to figure out what she’s feeling.

_Am I jealous? Of what exactly? I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted everyone to get along with Lena. I want her to join my group of friends and I want them to like her as much as I do!_ Kara hums, and her frown deepens. _Okay, maybe not as much as I do? I mean I don’t think Winn really needs to like her as much as I do, right? But why...why does the idea bother me? Rao maybe Alex is right, and I’m jealous of him? Oh no, no I don’t want to feel this jealousy towards him, he doesn’t deserve this! Darn it, Kara, why do you have to go and make everything so complicated for yourself?_

She takes a deep breath, and nods. Meeting Alex’s eyes her mouth twists into a frown.

“Rao, Alex. I think jealous of Winn?” Kara feels so guilty for admitting it, for feeling it.

Alex opens her arms and Kara is quick to let herself be wrapped up in a hug. She lets Alex’s heartbeat lull her into a sense of calmness, the roiling of her emotions calming the longer she tunes everything out but the beat of her sister’s heart. She vaguely hears Alex clear her throat, and knows she needs to pay attention to whatever her sister is about to say.

“Kara, I’m going to ask you something and you don’t have to answer me, but I think you should really think about what it might mean.” She rubs circles on Kara’s back, and Kara nods to urge her to continue. “Do you have feelings for Lena?” Alex asks quietly, still rubbing Kara’s back even after she’s felt her tense up.

Kara feels her heart stop and then immediately start beating wildly. She pulls away from Alex, to meet her eyes. Kara sees nothing but love and support in Alex’s brown eyes, and she can feel her own eyes getting wet from unshed tears.

“I...I don’t-” She stops, and her sister reaches to smooth the crinkle between her eyebrows. Alex waits patiently for her to start again. “I don’t know when, but I think it’s been there for a while. I thought what I’ve been feeling has been admiration and okay maybe I did have a tiny crush on her when I first met her and the first few times we would talk while I interviewed her.” She takes a calming breath, she feels jittery and filled with excitement as she realizes why she’s jealous. “I think I still had a crush on her when I was dating Mon-El. Honestly Alex, she’s the reason why I wasn’t that broken up about my relationship with him not working out because she was there for me after we broke up and I didn’t have a chance to mourn that doomed relationship with that stupid overgrown frat boy. She made it so easy to see that when I saw a future for myself, he wasn’t in it and I didn’t want him to be.”

Kara’s eyes are wide with realization. Alex is smiling at her, and Kara can the happiness her sister feels for her in this moment.

“I have feelings for, Lena Luthor. Oh, Rao.” Kara whispers to herself. “What am I going to do, Alex?” She looks frantically at her sister.

Alex holds Kara’s shoulders, sensing that her younger sister is on the verge of freaking out. “Hey, hey Kara, it’s alright. It’s fine. You’re fine. You have feelings for Lena, and it’s okay. Nothing changes unless you want it to, alright?” She says reassuringly.

Kara nods, she breathes in and out a few times.

“Alex, I feel terrible for being jealous of Winn.” She admits to her sister, her eyes filled with sadness.

“You’re not jealous of Winn, you’re scared of losing Lena. Because let’s be real here, you’ve never had to share her before and now you are and she’s hit it off with a sweet guy like Winn.” Alex explains to Kara, she smiles softly. “But that’s honestly really stupid, Kara. You’re never going to lose her to anyone.”

Kara scoffs and stands up, emphatically motioning at herself as she walks into the kitchen to start lunch. “What could I ever offer Lena?” She asks disparagingly.

She hears Alex let out an offended gasp. Kara hears her sister follow her into the kitchen, and she glances at her before starting to dig in the fridge.

“I’m serious, Alex. Why would Lena ever even look at me as anything beyond a friend?” She asked as she started heating up leftovers with her heat vision.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Alex retorted, eyebrows raised. “I mean, you have proof that more than a few people have fallen for Kara Danvers. Why is it so impossible that Lena could?”

Kara shrugged, nearly finished with her lunch. “I don’t exactly have a lot to offer someone like Lena Luthor, Alex.” She finally answered, her voice quiet. “I’m just a junior reporter at CatCo, I live in a modest apartment, I’m Kara Danvers. I get flustered whenever I’m around her, and sure I’ve gotten better at handling that, but it still happens on occasion.”

She exhales and gives Alex a tight smile. “Besides, Lena might be straight! And she’s Lena Luthor, I’m sure she’s used to being surrounded by beautiful people. I’m so used to going unnoticed, it’s how I’ve lived for half of my life now, that I don’t even think I know how to do anything that will make someone notice me?”

Alex smiles sympathetically at Kara.

“You’re beautiful, Kara. No, you are!” She points at Kara to stop her from interrupting with a denial. “You’ve got those blue eyes that are so blue and so kind, and your smile could light up the world I swear to God! I mean, it’s all rounded out with your blonde hair that is just so damn soft and I’m honestly annoyed at how you can make the simplest hairstyle look good. You’re gorgeous, Kara. You are honest to God, amazingly beautiful. Your personality makes it so easy for people to love you, and not just something you feel for a friend. James, Winn, and even that idiot you dated could all see it!”

Kara blushes at the compliments her sister is dishing out.

“But this is Lena, Alex.” She sighs forlornly. “She’s practically perfect! I mean even you have to admit that she’s jaw droppingly gorgeous.”

“She does have that whole, dark hair and ivory skin thing going on, I guess.” Alex admits.

“Don’t forget her eyes, Alex, those green eyes of hers. Rao, I could get lost in them. Sometimes, when she’s telling me about her day and she’s just looking at me, I feel myself being drawn into those eyes and I have to force myself to listen to her speak. Not that I find her boring! Not at all! I mean she’s a genius and I could listen to her talk all day about her projects and the science behind everything!” Kara shakes her head in wonder. “Her voice, is so smooth and it makes me feel funny, but a good funny. And sometimes she has this accent that will shine through and it’s just so adorable and kinda sexy at the same time?”

Alex looks at Kara with amusement. “Is this the part where you admit that you find her hot? Don’t you dare deny it, Kara Danvers!”

Kara’s mouth is open in surprise and there’s a blush on her cheeks.

“Alex! I don’t, I mean I do, but oh my God, Alex!” She shakes her head at her older sister.

“What? I saw your reaction to her last night when she stretched and let out that little moan. Your eyes got so big I wanted to laugh. I swear you started drooling, Kara. You totally had less than innocent thoughts about her.”

Kara squeaks in surprise, and then clears her throat. “Okay first of all, I was not drooling! Secondly, I was just...I just...I wasn’t having dirty thoughts about her, Alex!”

Her older sister chuckles. “Uh huh, sure Kara. Just admit you find Luthor hot. She is, even I can admit that! She’s got sex appeal.” Alex shrugs a shoulder.

Kara doesn’t reply, she bites her tongue and thinks back to that little moan Lena had let out. _It was pretty hot, and you did start to think about what else could make her moan like that. But I’m totally not gonna admit that to Alex!_

See settles on giving Alex half the truth.

“Lena is very attractive, and I’ll admit that I find her incredibly _hot_ , in your words. Which just backs up what I’ve been saying; Why would she find me attractive in any way?”

Alex lets out a frustrated grunt.

“Oh my God, Kara! You’re so frustrating!” She throws her hands up, and glares at Kara. “She’s just as attracted to you as you are to her. Trust me.”

Kara snorts.

“Please, Alex. There’s no way. Besides, I think I would’ve noticed.” Her eyebrows crinkle.

“You should’ve seen the look on her face when you crossed your legs and that little dress you wore rode up. I have never seen a more thirsty woman.” Alex replies matter of factly. “It was kinda gross to see someone look at my little sister the way she was looking at you.”

Kara covers her eyes in embarrassment.

“Oh Rao. Alex please stop. I’m sure what you thought you saw wasn’t actually what was happening.” Kara balks.

“Nope. I know what I saw.” Her sister shakes her head adamantly. “Lena Luthor thinks you’re hot.”

Kara groans. Her arms are wrapped around her stomach now, and she can’t look at her sister. _Alex wouldn’t lie about something like this, so either she’s wrong which is unlikely since Alex is usually very observant, or she’s right. And I don’t know what to think or do with that information._

She sighs and meets her sister’s eyes.

“Okay. Say she’s attracted to me. What do I do with that information? You can be attracted to someone and still not want to actually be with them.” She weakly argues.

“And you want to be with her? Like date her?”

Kara silently nods. Alex hums.

“Then we’re going to have to see if she’s interested. Simple as that!” Alex proclaims, and Kara looks at her in horror.

“What does that even...what do you mean, _see if she’s interested_?” She worriedly asks Alex.

Her sister simply shrugs. “You’re going to have to start being obvious and flirt with Lena. Show her you’re interested, Kara.”

Kara grimaces, worried that that was what Alex had in mind.

“Alex, I can’t flirt!”

“Well how else do you intend to show your interest?” Alex asks exasperatedly.

Kara flounders for an answer. “I don’t know!” Her arms flailing as she walks back into the living room and gently drops on her couch. “I don’t know how to flirt, Alex. I can barely keep up a conversation without stuttering because Lena is looking at me.”

Alex joins Kara on the couch. She’s watching tv, but she still turns her head slightly to talk to Kara.

“Alright, we’ll think of something else. Now, why don’t you finally read the texts your friends have sent you? It’s not like you to ignore your friends.”

With a sigh Kara reaches for her phone and bypasses the lock screen. She opens her messages and decides she’ll read Winn’s first. It’s from last night.

> _Winn: Karaaaaa can Lena come to our next game night??? She’s awesome, and she really fit in! Alright I gotta sleep but please please please can Lena keep coming to game nights?_

She smiles at the fact that Lena seems to have truly been liked by Kara’s friends, it makes her heart feel warm and fuzzy.

> _Kara: Hey, Winn. Sorry I didn’t reply right away, I fell asleep right away last night and this morning Alex came over. I think that’s a great idea, btw! I’ll talk to Lena about it. I’m sure she won’t say no._

Next, Kara nervously opens the chat with Lena. Like Winn, Lena had sent her a text last night.

> _Lena: Hi, Kara. I had fun tonight, thanks for inviting me. Your friends are good people :) Goodnight, Kara._

The next few texts were from this morning, and Kara wished she could go back and read them when they’d been sent so she hadn’t come off as a jerk for not reading or replying as soon as possible.

> _Lena: Good morning, Kara. It’s a little early for you to be up on a Sunday so I really hope you’re enjoying your sleep right now._
> 
> _Lena: I was just texting to ask if you’d like to meet up for dinner with me tonight. Maybe we can try that little place we found last month that serves those delicious potstickers?_
> 
> _Lena: Looks like you’re sleeping in today. Lucky you ;)_

The last one, which Kara had ignored while watching tv with Alex was a different tone than the previous texts. Kara’s stomach twisted at the affect she had on her friend just from ignoring Lena’s texts.

> _Lena: Kara, you’re not reading my texts so I’m just going to assume that you’re purposely ignoring me. I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I wish I could make it up to you in whatever way I have to. I’ll let you decide whether or not you want to contact me. I’ll be here._

Kara turned to Alex, “I think I’ve already messed up.” She stated forlornly.

Her sister’s brows knit together. Kara explained the texts, when she mentioned the tone of the last one she felt tears welling up.

“Text her back. Tell her you slept in and then I came over and distracted you.”

Kara sighs and nods, not really believing it’ll work. “Yeah, alright. I’ll try.”

> _Kara: Hey Lena, sorry I hadn’t read your texts. I slept in, I know that’s totally unlike me but I was actually really tired so yeah. And then Alex showed up this morning and we’ve been hanging out._
> 
> _Kara: I wasn’t upset with you. I was honestly just distracted by Alex._
> 
> _Kara: I don’t think I’ll be able to make dinner tonight. Maybe another night?_

Alex berates her for not going to dinner with Lena when she tells her.

“What the hell, Kara. What happened to trying to show her you’re interested?”

Kara’s mouth open and closed in an unintentional impression of a fish. “I don’t think I can look at her right now, not after I’ve been such a jerk!”

Her sister rolls her eyes. “You think it’ll get easier? It’s like ripping a bandaid off, Kara.”

“I don’t even know how that’s relevant, Alex. I’ve never experienced what that feels like?” She makes sure the _duh_ is implied.

Her phone interrupts the sisters from further banter.

> _Lena: Oh. That’s alright then, maybe another time._
> 
> _Lena: Alright, Kara._
> 
> _Lena: Have fun with your sister_
> 
> _Kara: Absolutely :)_

Kara heads to the bathroom a few minutes later. When she comes out Alex has her own phone out and is texting someone. _Probably Maggie,_ Kara thinks to herself. Alex glances up from her phone.

“Hey.” She greets Kara.

“Hey.” Kara drags out the word in confusion. She moves on though when she sees take out menus on the coffee table. Her eyes light up as she turns to Alex. “Are you gonna order dinner soon?”

Alex snorts. “Kara, it’s not even 2pm yet. I was just looking and figuring out what we should order. Later, as in closer to actual dinner time?”

“Alright.” Kara pouts, and Alex shakes her head.

They spend the rest of the afternoon snacking on all the junk food in Kara’s cupboards and watching bad movies that they dub over with their own silly voices. Alex continues to text someone intermittently throughout the afternoon. After Kara insists she can invite her girlfriend or even go hang out with her instead and that Kara _“would be okay with it she didn’t need a babysitter, honestly Alex, she was alright now.”_ , Alex admitted that it wasn’t Maggie she was texting. She didn’t offer more than that and Kara let it slide.

It’s nearing five pm and Alex has refused to let Kara order in any dinner, she keeps insisting they can wait a little longer. Kara has started dramatically moaning on the couch, whispering about wasting away, but Alex only stares at her unimpressed. Almost on the dot at five o’clock, there’s a knock on Kara’s door. Alex perks up, and Kara sends her a puzzled look.

“Just a minute!” Kara calls out, before using her x-ray vision to spy on who’s on the other side of the door. She sits up suddenly when she sees Lena on the other side, and she’s holding what’s obviously bags of takeout food.

Kara gives her sister a soft punch on her leg and is about to jog to her door when she looks down at her moping clothes and lets out a small groan.

“Alex get the door, I need to change! Why didn’t you tell me she was coming over!” She whisper yells at her sister. Her sister in turn just chuckles and heads over to the door.

Kara uses her super speed to change her clothes. She changes out of her sweatpants and into a pair of jeans, opting to keep the tank top after she checks to see if there are any food stains.

She hears Alex and Lena in the kitchen now, obviously taking the food out and getting it ready. Kara walks out to greet her friend.

Lena turns when she hears Kara walk into the living room. She sends a small smile Kara’s way, one which Kara is quick to return.

“Alex invited me over.” Lena offers as explanation as to why she’s dropped in with dinner.  “She also gave me a list of things I could bring since apparently you’ve been complaining about starving to death for the last hour.” She adds teasing Kara, her green eyes are sparkling and Kara gulps and lets out a nervous laugh. It’s a little too loud to be taken as anything other than nervous. Kara cringes at herself.

Lena smiles at Kara and continues unloading the food with Alex’s help. Kara joins them in the dining room and takes a moment to take in what Lena’s wearing.

She’s got a loose, white button down shirt tucked into grey jeans and her dark hair is up in a messy bun. The shirt isn’t very thick, and Kara can see the outline of Lena’s black bra. She feels a blush spread across her face at the thought of a black bra against creamy skin. _I wonder if it’s a matching set...No! Stop, Kara! Rao just because you’ve admitted to your attraction and subsequent feelings does not give you the right to objectify your best friend! Bad Kara!_

“Kara?” Lena’s asking a dazed Kara.

“Hmm?” Is Kara’s reply, still caught up in her head thinking about Lena’s creamy skin and the contrast of black underwear against it.

Alex is beside Kara, nudging her. “You said you were starving earlier. Well Lena has so kindly provided us with dinner, and I can see you’re about ready to devour…” Kara turns quickly to glare at Alex, which earns her a smirk from her sister, “-the food. So let’s eat!”

Kara doesn’t even try to meet Lena’s eyes as they all sit down at the table and start eating. They make comfortable small talk as they eat; They talk about how fun game night was, and Alex tells Lena that she’s going to have to make it to the next game night since they’ll all expect her back. Lena looks pleasantly surprised and happy to be invited to more evenings with their friends.

After dinner, Alex insists on watching _Saving Face_. So that’s where Kara finds herself later that evening, sitting between Alex and Lena on the couch watching the rom-com. Her sister keeps nudging her at certain points during the movie. Alex also seems to be deliberately sitting close to Kara so that Kara will move over and ends up sitting closer to Lena in turn.

Being this close to Lena is distracting. There’s the fact that her shirt is thin and Kara can feel the heat from her skin where their arms are touching. It makes Kara’s skin burn with something she can’t really afford to think about tonight, not while she’s sitting next to Lena. If she turns her head just a fraction towards Lena, she can gaze at that jawline that Kara has thought about tracing with her lips on more than one occasion. And then there’s the cleavage that is there, just waiting for Kara to turn her head and glance down. Lena has the top three buttons undone and the shirt gapes a little, offering a tantalizing peek at the swell of her breasts, that have been amplified by her bra.

_Thank Rao for demi-cup bras._ Kara thinks to herself, her eyes jump back to the screen after she feels Alex nudging her yet again.

“ _Could you be any more obvious, Kara!”_ She hears Alex whisper, so quiet she wouldn’t have heard it without her super hearing.

Kara manages to sit through the rest of the movie without getting too distracted by Lena. It’s tough at times, especially when Lena starts leaning into Kara. Or after she pulled her hair out of it’s messy bun, claiming it was giving her a headache. Kara was hit with the scent of her shampoo after that, and she’s sure she missed about ten minutes of the movie just trying to breathe in as much of Lena’s scent as she could.

The movie finally over, Alex stands up and gathers her jacket from Kara’s room. She comes back to see Kara and Lena still huddled together on the couch.

“Alright, I’m heading home.”

Kara sits up straighter. “But it’s only like 8?” She checks her phone to double check.

“Yeah, but I’ve been here all day. I have an early shift tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep.” Alex shrugs. “I’ll see myself out. Night Kara, Lena.” She waves and heads to the door, Kara and Lena watch as she leaves. Kara decides she should probably give Lena more space on the couch, so she inches toward the middle of she couch.

“Did you want to watch another movie?” She asks, hoping Lena isn’t planning on leaving anytime soon like Alex.

Lena’s eyebrows raise. “Sure, if you don’t mind me staying a little longer?”

“I’d actually be really disappointed if you left.” Her cheeks blushing at the admission.

Lena smirks and raises an eyebrow. “Well then, I don’t want to disappoint you now do I?” Her tone is teasing. “What do you have in mind to watch?”

Kara hums, and looks thoughtfully into space. Making a decision she smiles at her friend.

“We could always watch whatever’s on tv.” She offers. Lena nods in agreement.

“Sure, anything in particular?” The brunette asks, watching as Kara starts flicking through the channels.

“No, not really. You?”

Lena shakes her head in reply.

They settle on a rerun of some sitcom. Kara notices halfway through that Lena is starting to fidget with her hands. She looks over at her friend, softly smiling at her when Lena glances back.

“You alright, Lena?” Kara asks gently.

Lena bites her lip, takes a deep breath, and exhales.

“Actually I was going to ask you something?” She replies, her voice raising at the end nervously. Kara nods at her encouragingly.

“Alright.”

Lena licks her lips before proceeding. “So I’m sure you’ve heard about the Mayor’s Charity Ball?” She starts, her fingers twisting together nervously. Kara nods, and Lena continues. “I was invited, of course, and I’m allowed to bring a plus one. Normally I bring Jess along, but this time I thought I’d ask someone new.”

She meets Kara’s eyes, and Kara wonders if she’s going to ask Kara if she’d think Winn would want to go. _That’s silly, Kara, she wouldn’t ask Winn when she only just got to know him. Right?_

“Right. So who are you going to ask?” Kara asks, trying to keep her voice even despite her nerves.

Lena lets out a soft laugh. “You, Kara. I was hoping you’d come with me, as my plus one?”

Kara feels her mouth form an O in surprise.

_Oh Rao is this really happening? Is Lena Luthor asking me out?_

“Oh.” Kara could kick herself for her inability to form words at the moment.

Lena’s face falls a little bit, but she quickly tries to cover it up with a smile. “The menu for dinner is going to be amazing, or so Jess has informed me. It’ll be a fun night, getting to dress up and dance. If that’s your thing.” She ends unsurely, looking back at the tv to escape Kara’s stare.

“Oh, Lena! No, I mean yes! I was just surprised, I thought you had someone else in mind. But I totally want to go with you!” Kara finally answers. She reaches for Lena’s hand, which causes the brunette the look down at their hands and then finally back up to meet Kara’s eyes.

“Really?” She asks quietly.

Kara nods enthusiastically. “Really! It’s gonna be so fun! You have to get Jess to text me the menu though so I can plan on what I wanna try first.”

Lena chuckles at her Kara’s love for food.

After realizing she’s still holding Lena’s hand, Kara removes hers from on top of Lena’s.

The pair continues watching tv after that. Around 9:30 Lena picks up her phone and texts her driver.

“I’ve got my driver, Mr. Trevor, on his way. He should be here in about ten minutes.” She informs Kara.

Kara gives her a confused look. “Mister? I thought he was just Trevor?”

“That’s his last name, he prefers it over his given name.” Lena replies, a smile on her lips.

“Ohhh okay. Like Winn.”

It’s Lena’s turn to look confused. “Winn isn’t his name? Am I allowed to ask what it is?”

“No, it’s Winn, I mean sort of. It’s shortened.” Kara replies waving her hands anxiously. She’s not sure Winn would like her telling Lena his actual name.

“If I tell you Trevor’s will you tell me Winn’s?” Lena asks trying to coax out the truth from Kara, leaning towards Kara with a tiny smile.

Kara can feel herself getting flustered at Lena’s proximity. It’s silly considering they’ve been sitting awfully close all night, but now Lena is quirking an eyebrow and trying to get Kara to give in to her questioning. Kara is weak when it comes to Lena, she’ll admit that anyday.

She sighs in mock defeat. “Only if you never ever tell Winn that I was the one that told you!” She points a finger at Lena.

Lena crosses her heart. “I promise.” She says, solemnly. Kara shakes her head gently and smiles.

“It’s short for Winslow.” Kara whispers. Lena grins.

“That’s what I thought!” Lena whispers back, she leans toward Kara again. “Trevor’s is Erhart. Which I don’t think is that terrible but the poor guy was adamant about me using his last name when Jess hired him.”

“Erhart isn’t so bad.” Kara agrees.

“Right? I think he was named after a grandfather or something.” They’re both still whispering.

Kara can’t help but smile at her friend, who is still leaning towards her. Kara feels herself leaning towards Lena as well. A moment passes in silence, both of them caught in the other’s gaze. Lena bites her lip, and Kara’s eyes can’t help but drift to Lena’s lips, and back up again to her green eyes. Lena’s heart is beating wildly, and Kara feels her own beating in time with it. Both of their breathing has picked up, as their faces are only inches away from each other.

The moment is interrupted by Lena’s phone buzzing. She hears Lena curse under her breath as she looks down at the offending piece of technology.

“It’s Trevor.” She says, her voice is lower than usual, and she clears her throat. She looks up, meeting Kara’s eyes, her lips turned up in a half smile. “I guess that’s my cue.”

Kara sighs. “Yeah, I guess so. I’ll walk you down.” Lena gives Kara a soft smile at her offer.

Once Lena’s jacket is on they make their way downstairs, exiting the building the see the black car and Lena’s driver standing in front of the passenger door. He nods his head.

“Ms. Luthor.”

“Trevor.” Lena sighs and turns to Kara. “Goodnight Kara, tonight was enjoyable. We’ll have to do it again sometime.” Her eyes on Kara lips, and she bites her own before nodding at Trevor.

“Yes, we should totally do this again! Goodnight, Lena.” Kara smiles widely at the brunette.

They both wave before Lena gets into the car and Trevor closes the door behind her. Kara watches the car drive away, only heading back inside once it turns the corner down the street.

Back inside her apartment she tidies up and then grabs her phone before entering her room to get ready for bed. Once in bed she stares up at the ceiling. It’s only hitting her now that if not for the interruption she might have kissed Lena tonight.

Kara throws an arm over her eyes and groans. She reaches for her phone on her nightstand, remembering to text Lena to see if she got home alright.

> _Kara: Hey Lena :) Just checking to see if you got home safely :) :)_

Sighing she decides to send a text to her sister.

> _Kara: So I think I almost kissed Lena tonight_

She gets a reply from Lena, but not before she sees the tell tale three dots telling her Alex is sending her reply.

> _Lena: Hey Kara, I got home safely. Thanks for checking up on me, as always it’s sweet of you :) <3 _
> 
> _Kara: Good to know :D I’ll let you get to sleep now. Goodnight Lena, sweet dreams <3 _

She groans after she hits send, worrying that the heart is too much.

> _Lena: Goodnight, Kara, sweet dreams <3 _

Kara punches the air and lets out an excited squeal. After giving herself a moment to calm down she opens the chat with her sister.

> _Alex: WHAT_
> 
> _Alex: KARA_
> 
> _Alex: Kara answer me rn_
> 
> _Alex: DO NOT DO THIS TO ME. ANSWER ME KARA_
> 
> _Alex: Okay fine whatever I don’t care_
> 
> _Kara: Calm down sheesh woman, you’re not the one that almost kissed Lena :D_
> 
> _Alex: You little shit, tell me everything. And why only ALMOST_

Kara tells her sister every little detail that she can remember about the moments leading up to the almost kiss, and she surprisingly remembers a lot of details.

> _Alex: omg Kara. So not only did she ask you to the Mayor’s Charity Ball as HER PLUS ONE but you guys almost kissed?!_
> 
> _Kara: Yep :D :D :) :D :)_
> 
> _Alex: Damn_
> 
> _Alex: We’re gonna have to go shopping for the perfect dress. What color is she wearing? You should totally get a color that complements hers!_
> 
> _Kara: Oh Rao, I hadn’t thought of that! I didn’t ask her about her dress!!! Should I have??_
> 
> _Alex: Don’t worry, we’ve got time, it’s like two weeks away._
> 
> _Kara: Alright. Okay. We can do this._
> 
> _Alex: Yes we can. Now let me go back to sleep. I’m happy for your gay ass though!_
> 
> _Kara: LOL thanks sis! Goodnight!! :D <3 <3 :D _
> 
> _Alex: Goodnight, Kara <3 _

Kara falls asleep much easier that night, and has much more enjoyable dreams. They feature ivory skin and black bras, raven hair draping over Kara as the ivory skinned Goddess kisses her from above.

It’s a much better ending to her day than the previous night had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments everyone, they mean so much to me :) I can’t believe people are actually reading this thing. I’m kinda overwhelmed about it tbh. Thanks so much for your support :)
> 
> [Replying to comments from previous chapter]
> 
> [Comment from Chapter 2] @ FlyingPigPoet: Well they did put some nice images in her head lol
> 
> [Comments from Chapter 3]
> 
> @ lacy527: I’m sorry! I hope these two chapters make up for it. I hated writing all of that but it was needed :(
> 
> @ LunaPris: I love that brotp :) and I love writing Alex and Lena
> 
> @ “fan”: Thanks! I’m trying to write slow burn but I swear these girls aren’t having any of it lol
> 
> @ AnneTheFire: I love writing Nerd Lena, and I love the brotp with Winn but hate how Kara thinks she might lose her friend :( I hope this and the next chapter make up for it
> 
> @ DanielWhite1984: Because it needed to happen for the story. I promise I don’t have any more angst planned between these two.
> 
> @ na12uni: He is! I love him. Aww I know, but don’t worry I’m gonna try to make up for it with this chapter (and chapter 5)
> 
> @ StarsWeCannotFathom: They are the dumbest smart people i’ve ever met i s2g
> 
> @ jockwizard: I hope chapter 4 and 5 are worth the wait :)
> 
> @ Coty: Thanks! Well I’m posting two chapters today so I hope they’re worth it :)


	5. the gay that can be seen from space - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same chapter but from Lena's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The ending has an added scene. I tried to keep the T rating, I hope it's not too explicit.)
> 
> Beta'd, any mistakes left behind are mine
> 
> [Follow me on twitter for random tweets about the progress of this fic: @trogdorwrites]

Lena’s alarm wakes her up at 7am the next morning, which is considered sleeping in to the young CEO. She’s not at all rested and wants nothing more than to throw her alarm across her room and go back to bed, but being the CEO of L-Corp means she basically ran by the company’s clock. Considering all their branches in different cities across the world, it meant that sleep was one luxury the Luthor heiress couldn’t afford.

She hisses as her feet hit the cool floor beside her bed and quickly makes her way into her ensuite where the floor is thankfully heated. Tearing her pajamas off she hops into her shower and tries to enjoy the feeling of the hot water against her skin. Normally the shower is where she centers herself before a long day as CEO of a company that has been on the brink of destruction, and is only now stable enough for her to stop fearing that the board will force her resignation.

Today the shower doesn’t do anything for her mood. She gets out and goes about her morning regimen. Next she heads back into her room and walks into her closet. She opts for a light green t-shirt that an “ex-boyfriend” left behind, and a pair of boxers that she bought for herself. Lena runs her fingers through her hair, working out any tangles, and then puts it up in a messy bun.

She grabs a protein bar for her breakfast and then takes her laptop and phone and sits on the comfy armchair in her living room, once her laptop is on she opens up her email client and grabs her phone. Lena sends off a couple texts to Kara, not expecting a reply this early on a Sunday.

> _Lena: Good morning, Kara. It’s a little early for you to be up on a Sunday so I really hope you’re enjoying your sleep right now._
> 
> _Lena: I was just texting to ask if you’d like to meet up for dinner with me tonight. Maybe we can try that little place we found last month that serves those delicious potstickers?_

The texts are quickly pushed out of her mind as she focuses on getting through all of her emails that need to be replied to today, and reading the reports that need her approval on Monday. She stops for a break around 10am, checking her phone to see if Kara has replied. She hasn’t. Lena frowns and sends another text, starting to get worried that the hurt she picked up from Kara last night was worse than she expected.

> _Lena: Looks like you’re sleeping in today. Lucky you ;)_

Lena bites her lip worriedly as she waits a few minutes to see if Kara will at least read the texts Lena has sent. She doesn’t. Lena sighs and gets back to the project reports, she can deal with all of this later.

It turns out to be impossible to focus with the knowledge that Kara Danvers is ignoring her. To be honest, she’s a little hurt that Kara would choose to ignore her instead of talking to her about how Lena has hurt her.

She doesn’t cry over being ignored and possibly losing Kara’s friendship. For one thing, Lillian raised her to eschew crying, that’s not to say Lena never cried but she tended to just get teary eyed and never actually let the tears fall. It was rare for her to actually let herself cry. The other thing was the fact that it wasn’t like this was the first time this has ever happened to her. She’s come to expect it; She’s a Luthor, people always lose interest or decide the friendship isn’t worth keeping, so they leave.

She’ll admit that it hurts that Kara would choose to do this to her. Kara, above all others, knows about Lena’s insecurities with her family name being the downfall of almost all her friendships since she was a child.

An hour after sending the last text, Lena decides to send another. A last text if needed. She types it out and deletes it a few times before finally hitting send.

> _Lena: Kara, you’re not reading my texts so I’m just going to assume that you’re purposely ignoring me. I’m sorry for whatever I did to upset you. I wish I could make it up to you in whatever way I have to. I’ll let you decide whether or not you want to contact me. I’ll be here._

Lena feels utterly weak and at the mercy of Kara after she sends that. She’s so scared that her friendship with the bubbly reporter is over, and she wasn’t lying when she said she’d do whatever she had to to make it up to her friend.

Knowing worrying and moping over a friendship, _no matter how important the person is to me_ , won’t help in any way, Lena forces herself to finish her reports.

It’s a few hours later and Lena is finished with work for the day. She’s sitting at the island in her kitchen, pushing her salad around the plate when her phone chimes. Lena despondently checks to see who it is. Her heart stops when she sees that it’s Kara. She quickly opens the messages.

> _Kara: Hey Lena, sorry I hadn’t read your texts. I slept in, I know that’s totally unlike me but I was actually really tired so yeah. And then Alex showed up this morning and we’ve been hanging out._
> 
> _Kara: I wasn’t upset with you. I was honestly just distracted by Alex._
> 
> _Kara: I don’t think I’ll be able to make dinner tonight. Maybe another night?_

She frowns at Kara saying no to dinner, hoping she’s not upset with Lena despite what she says. She doesn’t wait long before she replies.

> _Lena: Oh. That’s alright then, maybe another time._
> 
> _Lena: Alright, Kara._
> 
> _Lena: Have fun with your sister_
> 
> Kara’s reply comes quickly as well.
> 
> _Kara: Absolutely :)_

And that’s that. She doesn’t know whether she should try to continue the conversation or not. She decides not to, figuring if Kara had wanted to talk more she’d have sent more texts.

Lena gets back to her lunch, finishing her salad. She decides to watch a movie to cheer herself up, she sits back as she plays her usual pick-me-up movie.

She watches as Luke fails to raise his x-wing from the water as she hears her phone chime with another text. Pausing the movie, she checks her phone to see that Alex Danvers is texting her. Her stomach knots as she opens the message.

> _Alex: Hey, Luthor_

Is all the message reads. Lena’s eyebrows knit together in slight confusion.

> _Lena: Hey, Alex_

She’s frowning at her phone as she sees that Alex is typing. Swallowing anxiously she wonders if Kara’s older sister is about to tell her to leave Kara alone.

> _Alex: Got any plans for tonight?_

Lena’s eyes widen at the unexpected question.

> _Lena: Are you offering an alternative?_
> 
> _Alex: Geez Lena, yes or no?_
> 
> _Lena: LOL no, I don’t have any plans. I’m watching The Empire Strikes Back right now, that’s pretty much how my day will go._
> 
> _Alex: Omg you’re such a nerd. Isn’t that the really depressing one???_

Lena laughs, starting to enjoy herself.

> _Lena: It’s not depressing. It’s actually rather beautiful. It’s the second act, and you’re supposed to believe that it’s the end and nothing could possibly make things right but you also realize that the third act is when things will get brighter._
> 
> _Lena: So yes, it ends on a dark note but it also leaves you with the hope that the next act will bring the light._
> 
> _Lena: It’s always darkest before dawn, Alex ;)_
> 
> _Alex: Luthor, you’re a nerd. I can’t believe you made me read that with my own two eyes_
> 
> _Alex: Anyway back to dinner plans. Come over to Kara’s. I’m hanging out with her, and you should join us for dinner._

Lena feels a little emotional at Alex’s invitation. She can’t believe that this woman is actually welcoming Lena, a Luthor, into their lives. Even after how she saw how Lena’s actions last night affected her younger sister.

She blinks away tears.

> _Lena: Alright. What time should I come over? And should I pick up dinner?_
> 
> _Alex: How does five sound? Kara is already complaining about needing dinner. If you’re offering to pick up dinner, I’m game :D_
> 
> _Lena: It’s no problem at all :)_
> 
> _Alex: Alright. I’ll send you a list of what we usually order._
> 
> _Lena: Sounds good._

For the next few hours she gets texts from Alex, some of them are the dinner order, and some are just talking about Kara and other mundane things. Lena enjoys saying nerdy things just to have Alex tease her about being a nerd. It’s enjoyable, and makes Lena feel like she’s becoming a part of both the Danvers sisters’ lives.

A few minutes before 4, Lena starts to get ready to head out to pick up dinner for tonight. She frets over what to wear, wanting to look good but also wanting to come across as just throwing together a casual outfit. Lena decides on a loose white button down shirt and a pair of medium grey jeans. A mischievous glint in her eye, she adds a black bra that she knows will make her cleavage look great.

Applying a tiny bit of makeup, Lena grabs anything else she needs and heads out the door. She sends a text to Alex.

> _Lena: Just leaving to pick up dinner_

She gets a reply as Trevor is closing the car door behind her.

> _Alex: Oh thank God. Kara has been loudly complaining about wasting away from being so hungry! See you in a bit, Luthor_

Lena smiles fondly at Kara’s antics.

It’s nearing five o’clock and Lena is finally in the elevator on her way up to Kara’s apartment. Her hands are full with bags of everything Alex had ordered. Honestly if Lena hadn’t already known Kara was Supergirl she’d seriously wonder where the girl put all the food she eats. _Oh, to have a crazy fast metabolism that lets you eat whatever you want and not gain a pound...unless that pound is pure muscle._

Once out of the elevator, Lena walks down the hallway until she’s standing in front of Kara’s door. She maneuvers the bags in her hands so she can knock. A few seconds later she hears Kara’s voice call out from somewhere on the other side of the door.

“ _Just a minute!”_

Lena waits a few moments and then the door is being opened by Alex.

“Hey, Alex.” She greets with a smile. Alex smiles back, waves her inside, and offers to take the bags from Lena. Lena glances around for Kara, but doesn’t see her.

“Kara’s in her room. She’ll join us in a minute.” Alex supplies, as she places the food on the kitchen island.

They both go about taking the containers out of the bags and placing them on the table. Halfway through taking it all out, Lena hears Kara entering the living room and she turns to greet her friend.

Her stomach flutters and Lena swears she feels flushed all over as she takes in what the blonde is wearing. It’s just a form fitting tank top and some jeans, but only Kara can make it look soo good. _Oh fuck me, look at those shoulders and those biceps. God, Kara are you trying to kill me by sexual frustration? Because it’s working. Focus, Lena. You can always think about her in this outfit_ later _, when you’ve got time and need to sleep._

Lena feels herself smiling, and is pleased when Kara returns it with her own. She feels the need to explain why she’s here after Kara had said no to going out for dinner.

“Alex invited me over.” Lena says, still smiling softly at Kara.  “She also gave me a list of things I could bring since apparently you’ve been complaining about starving to death for the last hour.” She teases the blonde.

Kara resulting laugh is a little loud, and it’s obvious she’s nervous. After the laugh Lena watches as Kara catches herself and cringes adorably. _She’s so cute when she catches herself being an awkward dork._

Lena returns to unpacking the food with Alex as Kara joins in the dining room. The blonde is quiet as Alex sets out plates and cutlery and Lena glances over at Kara to find her staring at Lena’s shirt. The chest area in particular. Lena hides a pleased smirk.

Alex walks back to the table when she looks over at her sister. “ _Oh for crying out loud.”_ Lena hears her mumble. Alex walks around to the side where Kara is, standing right beside her sister.

“Kara?” Lena tries to distract the blonde from wherever her mind has taken her. _Not that I don’t approve of her admiring the view. It was my goal after all._ “Kara?” She tries again.

“Hmm?” Kara replies dazedly, she’s slowly blinking as if waking from a dream.

Alex nudges her. “You said you were starving earlier. Well Lena has so kindly provided us with dinner, and I can see you’re about ready to devour…” Lena watches as Kara quickly turns and glares at Alex, which Alex just smirks at, “-the food. So let’s eat!”

Lena presses her lips together to silence a chuckle at Alex’s obvious teasing of Kara. They all sit down to eat, and Lena tries to catch Kara’s eye but the blonde is stubbornly refusing to even look at her.

They talk as they eat, and Lena is pleased to hear Alex inviting her to more game nights with their friends. When they’re finished Alex suggests they watch a movie, _Saving Face_. Lena is admittedly a little disappointed that she won’t get to watch that one alone with Kara but tells herself there’s always more nights to be had.

Alex chooses to sit on the edge this time and Kara gets the middle. As the movie progresses, Lena gets the feeling that Alex is deliberately pushing Kara towards her. She can also see Alex nudging Kara at certain parts of the movie, which causes Lena to laugh to herself.

At one point Lena catches Kara staring at her boobs. If Lena decides to take deeper breaths, she’ll never admit it to anyone. The heat of Kara’s gaze is distracting though, and she misses a good portion of the movie. Coupled with that is the actual heat of Kara’s skin, it’s so warm against Lena’s own and that’s even through Lena’s thin shirt. She can’t help but wonder what it would be like with full body contact against Kara’s skin. That line of thinking takes her down a path that she, for once, indulges in.

Imagining the glide of Kara’s hot skin against her own, touching the muscles that the blonde has been gifted with. _God those muscles. Feeling them shift beneath my fingertips as she puts those hands to good use._ Lena has to bite her lip and hold her breath to stop herself from letting out a moan. _Fuck. Fuck. I want to jump you so bad, oh my God. I’m so fucking screwed._ _Fucking hell Lena, chill!_

She takes another deep breath to calm herself, and wills her body to cool down from the intense thoughts she just put herself through. Lena is concentrating so hard on trying to get her body under control that she barely hears Alex whisper something. It’s so soft that she’s not sure she didn’t imagine it.

If you ask her later, about the movie and anything that happened in it, Lena wouldn’t be able to give you an answer. She spends most of it distracted by the closeness of Kara. Thoughts of what could have happened if Alex wasn’t there with them fill Lena’s head with images that are hard to ignore. Everytime Kara moves she can feel the hardness of her muscles against Lena’s skin through her thin shirt.

_They don’t call her the Girl of Steel for nothing._

When the movie ends, Alex is up and practically jogging into Kara’s room. She comes back out with her jacket.

“Alright, I’m heading home.” Alex says as she puts her jacket on.

Beside Lena Kara sits up straighter. “But it’s only like 8?” Checking the clock on her phone after to see if she was close. She moves a few inches away from Lena.

“Yeah, but I’ve been here all day. I have an early shift tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep.” Alex shrugs. “I’ll see myself out. Night Kara, Lena.” She waves and heads to the door.

The two women are quiet for a moment as they adjust to the reality of being alone.

Kara turns her head to look at Lena. “Did you want to watch another movie?” She asks, a hopeful note to her voice.

Lena feels her eyebrows raise in surprise. “Sure, if you don’t mind me staying a little longer?”

“I’d actually be really disappointed if you left.” Kara’s cheeks are pink as she admits this to Lena.

Lena can’t resist smirking and raising an eyebrow, “Well then, I don’t want to disappoint you now do I?” She teases her friend. “What do you have in mind to watch?”

Kara hums and looks thoughtfully into space. She smiles and turns back to Lena.

“We could always watch whatever’s on tv.” Kara says, and Lena nods.

“Sure, anything in particular?” Lena asks, her eyes on the tv screen as Kara starts flicking through the channels.

“No, not really. You?”

Lena replies with a shake of her head.

Kara leaves it on a sitcom that Lena’s never seen, but she can’t stay focused enough to even watch it. Halfway through she feels her nerves getting the better of her, and she can sense that her friend has noticed. She feels Kara eyeing her, so Lena looks over at her. Kara smiles softly.

“You alright, Lena?” She asks Lena, her tone is gentle.

_It’s now or never, Lena. You’ve been putting this off for weeks. Just do it!_

Lena nervously  bites her lip, takes a deep breath to calm herself, and exhales.

“Actually I was going to ask you something?” Lena replies, she hears her voice raising at the end denoting her nervousness. Kara nods at her encouragingly.

“Alright.” Kara says, an open expression on her face.

Lena licks her lips, “So I’m sure you’ve heard about the Mayor’s Charity Ball?” She twists her fingers together nervously. _If only Mother could see me now, she’d berate me for letting Kara see me so weak._ Lena continues after Kara nods. “I was invited, of course, and I’m allowed to bring a plus one. Normally I bring Jess along, but this time I thought I’d ask someone new.” She’s rambling and she hates it but she can’t seem to stop.

Lena meets Kara’s eyes, looking for the recognition that Kara gets what Lena is trying to ask.

“Right. So who are you going to ask?” Kara asks, and Lena can hear a slight waver in her voice.

Lena laughs softly at her friend’s obliviousness.

“You, Kara. I was hoping you’d come with me, as my plus one?”

Kara’s mouth forms and honest to God “O”, and Lena would laugh if her breath wasn’t caught in her throat at her friend’s surprise. _Have I not been obvious enough? Surely she knows I’m attracted to her? And even if I wasn’t, who else would I ask if not Jess?_

“Oh” Is all Kara says.

_Oh._ Is all Lena feels in her heart. She can feel her face fall, and she tries to cover it up with a smile.

“The menu for dinner is going to be amazing, or so Jess has informed me. It’ll be a fun night, getting to dress up and dance. If that’s your thing.” She can feel how unsure she sounds, so she tries not to look at Kara and instead turns back to the tv. Lena just tried to appeal to Kara’s appetite and she feels slightly pathetic as she realizes it.

“Oh, Lena! No, I mean yes! I was just surprised, I thought you had someone else in mind. But I totally want to go with you!” Kara finally answers, she reaches for Lena’s hand and Lena dumbfoundedly looks down at where Kara’s hand is now holding hers. She looks back up, meeting Kara’s eyes.

“Really?” Lena asks quietly, she’s not sure if her mind has chosen to retreat into her imagination to make up for the embarrassment that just occurred.

“Really! It’s gonna be so fun! You have to get Jess to text me the menu though so I can plan on what I wanna try first.” Kara enthusiastically replies. Lena chuckles at Kara’s fondness for food.

Kara moves her hand, and Lena sighs inwardly at the loss of contact.

They return their attentions back to the tv. When it’s nearing 9:30 Lena takes out her phone and texts her driver. He replies promptly, informing her he’ll be outside within ten minutes.

“I’ve got my driver, Mr. Trevor, on his way. He should be here in about ten minutes.” Lena informs Kara.

Kara looks at her in confusion. “Mister? I thought he was just Trevor?”

“That’s his last name, he prefers it over his given name.” Lena replies, a smile on her lips.

“Ohhh okay. Like Winn.”

It’s Lena’s turn to feel confused, and she’s sure it shows on her face. “Winn isn’t his name? Am I allowed to ask what it is?”

“No, it’s Winn, I mean sort of. It’s shortened.” Kara replies waving her hands anxiously.

“If I tell you Trevor’s will you tell me Winn’s?” Lena offers a trade, leaning towards Kara with a small smile on her face.

Lena can tell Kara is getting flustered, and plays up on this by raising an eyebrow. She can see the moment when Kara is close to breaking. Kara sighs in mock defeat.

“Only if you never, ever tell Winn that I was the one that told you!” She points a finger at Lena.

Lena crosses her heart. “I promise.” She says, solemnly. Kara shakes her head gently and smiles.

“It’s short for Winslow.” Kara whispers. Lena grins at the newly acquired knowledge.

“That’s what I thought!” Lena whispers back, she leans toward Kara some more. “Trevor’s is Erhart. Which I don’t think is that terrible, but the poor guy was adamant about me using his last name when Jess hired him.”

“Erhart isn’t so bad.” Kara agrees.

“Right? I think he was named after a grandfather or something.” Lena notices that they’re still whispering for some reason.

Lena feels herself slowly leaning towards Kara even more, she’s like a planet and Lena is stuck in her orbit. Her heart starts beating faster when she realizes Kara is leaning in too. There’s a quiet moment as they’re both gazing into the other’s eyes. _Such blue eyes, I could get lost in them._ A new thought hits her, _I could just lean forward and kiss her._ Lena bites her lip at the thought, and she sees Kara’s eyes drop to Lena’s lips and then back up to her eyes.

She’s breathing heavily, and her heart is beating wildly in her chest now, and Lena thinks about how Kara can probably hear it. She’s not alone in her reaction though, Kara’s breathing has picked up too. Their faces are mere inches apart now.

Trevor picks the perfect moment to text Lena that he’s outside. Lena mutters a curse at her driver.

“It’s Trevor.” She says, she clears her throat after hearing how turned on she sounds. She looks up, meeting Kara’s eyes, and she smiles wryly. “I guess that’s my cue.”

Kara sighs.

“Yeah, I guess so. I’ll walk you down.” Lena smiles softly at Kara’s chivalry.

Lena quickly grabs her jacket and puts it on. Then she and Kara make their way downstairs.

Once outside, they’re greeted by the sight of Trevor standing in front of the passenger door of Lena’s car. He nods at his boss.

“Ms. Luthor.”

“Trevor.” Lena sighs and turns to her friend. “Goodnight Kara, tonight was enjoyable. We’ll have to do it again sometime.” Lena’s eyes can’t help but fall on Kara lips, she bites her lip at the memory of their interrupted kiss earlier. She acknowledges Trevor again with a nod.

“Yes, we should totally do this again! Goodnight, Lena.” Kara smiles widely at the Lena.

They both wave goodbye, then Lena gets into her car and Trevor closes the door behind her. She waits until Trevor has turned the car around a corner before speaking.

“Trevor?” Lena makes sure her voice is calm.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor?”

“You’re allowed to be a little late whenever I’m at Ms. Danvers’.” The message is implied.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena watches her driver nod. She leans her head back and sighs over missed chances.

When she finally walks into her apartment, she’s exhausted from the surprisingly long day she’s had. There’s a hint of something else besides the exhaustion, but she’ll take care of that later.

She walks into her ensuite to wash the makeup off her face, and other nightly rituals. Once that’s over with Lena changes into an oversized t-shirt and gets into bed. She lets her mind replay the evening, starting with the appearance of Kara and just what her outfit did to Lena’s body. She bites her lip as she remembers how good Kara’s shoulders and arms looked in the tank top she wore. Her thoughts are interrupted from going any further by her phone chiming letting her know someone has texted her, she sighs and reaches for it.

> _Kara: Hey Lena :) Just checking to see if you got home safely :) :)_

Lena quickly replies, smiling at how sweet Kara is.

> _Lena: Hey Kara, I got home safely. Thanks for checking up on me. As always, it’s sweet of you :) <3 _
> 
> _Kara: Good to know :D I’ll let you get to sleep now. Goodnight Lena, sweet dreams <3 _
> 
> _Lena: Goodnight, Kara, sweet dreams <3 _

She sighs after she sends the text, wondering if the almost kiss meant anything to Kara or if this seemingly normal texting is proof that it was all wishful thinking on Lena’s part.

Deciding she’ll think about all that tomorrow, Lena goes back to her previous thoughts. She’ll admit when asked that she has no problem taking care of herself when need be, she’d much prefer the touch of her actual object of desire but for now this has to do. She’s gotten used to coming home after spending time with Kara, and ending them like this in her bed. It doesn’t take very long for her to reach that point of no return, it’s quite embarrassing really just how quickly Lena finishes. All it takes is a few good memories of Kara’s arms and just how much she’d love to have the blonde on top of her holding herself up with one arm, muscles straining, while the other is doing marvelous things to Lena’s body.

If Kara’s name falls from her lips after such a moment, Lena makes no big deal out of it. She falls asleep soon after, and dreams of almost kisses that actually get to become real kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and subscribing and all the kudos. Your comments make me wanna cry because I'm so overwhelmed my fic is even being read by someone other than me lol.


	6. these idiots write themselves or what is a chapter title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another movie night, some dress shopping, and a new development (probably not the one that everyone wants)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd, any mistakes are my own.
> 
> [Follow me at @trogdorwrites on twitter for updates on the writing progress of this fic]
> 
> I'll be starting chapter 7 sometime today, but it probably won't be posted until Monday afternoon since my Sundays are usually very busy.

The next day is your typical Monday for Lena Luthor, full of nonstop meetings, including a board meeting where she had to listen to older white men complain about how Lena was running L-Corp, meeting new investors, and conference calls with international L-Corp offices. She misses lunch because of a meeting with R&D, but she comes back to her office around 2 to find that Kara has dropped off her usual order.

Seeing the thoughtful gesture from her friend, Lena lets herself take advantage of her twenty minutes of free time before she’s needed in another meeting and eats the salad Kara has brought her. She thinks about the almost kiss with Kara, and she feels butterflies in her stomach just remembering how close she got to actually kissing Kara. Lena bites her lip at the memory of Kara’s rapid breathing as they had both leaned in. _Damn you Trevor, and your impeccable timing._

Her thoughts are quickly followed by a small voice telling her that Kara wasn’t actually leaning in to kiss her. She was probably just leaning in to make it look like she couldn’t hear Lena whispering.

Lena stabs her salad with more force than is necessary. She reaches for her phone and opens up her messages, sending Kara a thank you for lunch.

> _Lena: Hey, Kar. Thanks so much for the lunch. It was much appreciated. Today has been rather busy and I hadn’t had time to eat yet. Thanks <3 _

She’s finishing up her salad and about to discard the container when she hears her phone chime. Kara’s replied and Lena’s heart beats a little faster.

> _Kara: It was no problem, Lena :) I had a feeling today would be busy and thought it was the least I could do. You’re welcome, Lena <3 _

Lena has five minutes to relax before Jess enters her office with her warning before her next meeting, and then she’s off. The rest of the day goes pretty much the same. Lena breathes a sigh of relief when Jess lets her know that the meeting she’s just come out of is her last of the day.

She packs up any work she needs to take home with her, and texts Trevor telling him she’ll be down in five minutes. The drive home is quiet, Lena is still sore at Trevor for his interruption the night before. She doesn’t even say _goodnight_ when he drops her off at her apartment. Although, once she’s in the elevator, she immediately regrets her petty behavior.

 _He was only doing his job, Lena._ She shakes her head at herself.

Lena enters her apartment, places her work satchel on the table at her entryway, and tosses her heels off her feet. She spends the evening relaxing, doing a little bit of work, and texting Kara a little bit before she gets ready for bed. Lena manages to fall asleep before midnight, and dreams of Kara.

Tuesday morning starts better than usual.

Lena wakes up to texts from Kara, it’s surprising because Kara’s work day doesn’t start until 8 so, she must have sent them sometime during the night.

 _Must’ve been while she was out on some Supergirl business. Poor Kara, I wonder how much sleep she needs, does she need it at all? ...Is Kara able to stay up all night without sleep?_ Lena quirks an eyebrow at that, her thoughts drifting towards how that might come in handy someday.

She spends a few minutes thinking of Kara and nighttime activities that she’d like to act out with the blonde before remembering she hadn’t read her texts yet.

> _Kara: Morning, Lena! :D Well it’s 3:30 or something but technically that IS morning!_
> 
> _Kara: I was out for a jog because I do that. I jog. This early in the morning. Lots of people do! It’s quiet and there’s less people taking up space on the path._
> 
> _Kara: But that’s not what I was texting you about you can just ignore that text. Please. Just skip it._
> 
> _Kara: So! Lunch? I was wondering if you wanted to do lunch today? Or I could bring you lunch and we could eat in your office. Let me know! :D :)_

Lena smiles at Kara’s rambling texts. She tries to remember if she has any meetings over lunch but can’t recall her schedule for today. She’ll have to ask Jess when she gets to the office.

> _Lena: Morning, Kara. 3:30 is a very odd time to go for a jog. Please be careful, there are some dangerous people out that late at night._
> 
> _Lena: I can’t actually remember if I’ve got anything scheduled over lunch, so I’ll have to let you know once I talk to Jess :)_

She places her phone in her bag and starts to get ready for work. It’s only after she’s gotten into her car, and greeted Trevor with a smile and a _good morning_ , that Lena checks her phone.

> _Kara: I’m sure Supergirl would hear me if I needed help. And don’t worry, even if she didn’t, I can take care of myself. I’m a lot stronger than I look :)_
> 
> _Lena: I think you look plenty strong as it is ;) You need to wear tank tops more often, Ms. Danvers._

Lena laughs to herself as she can see Kara has read her text but is probably too flustered to come up with a reply just yet.

> _Kara: Enjoyed the view, Ms. Luthor? :)_
> 
> _Lena: Immensely ;)_
> 
> _Kara: :D I’ll be sure to keep that in mind the next time we hang out :)_
> 
> _Lena: Well, now I’ve got even more to look forward to :)_

Trevor stops the car in front of L-Corp, and quickly gets out and opens Lena’s door. She thanks him and heads inside.

Jess is already at her desk when Lena steps out of the elevator. Lena smiles at her assistant.

“Morning, Jess.”

“Morning, Ms. Luthor.” Jess picks up her tablet and follows Lena into her office. “Your first meeting isn’t until 9, it’s with Ms. Tate from Marketing.”

“Thank, Jess.” Lena sits at her desk, before remembering Kara’s text. “Oh, Jess? Do I have anything scheduled over lunch?”

Jess stops at the door, and checks her tablet. She shakes her head. “No, Ms. Luthor. Your lunch hour is free. I may have changed a few appointments after yesterday was so hectic for you.”

Lena smiles kindly at her assistant. “Thanks, Jess. Kara will be dropping by for lunch.” Her assistant sends her a knowing smile and Lena just rolls her eyes and tries not to smile.

Her work day starts after that, it’s not as busy as yesterday, but she’s still surprised when she checks her watch and sees that Kara will be arriving soon. She checks her makeup, touching up her lipstick, finishing just as Jess leads Kara into her office. Lena stands up and meets Kara at the couch, where they usually eat lunch.

Kara smiles shyly at Lena, and Lena returns it with one of her own. They both sit down, and Kara hands Lena her lunch. Kara’s brought Lena sushi today, and gotten herself pizza. They eat in comfortable silence and Lena can’t help but gaze at her friend every now and then. Kara seems to be doing the same thing, as Lena catches her a few times. It makes Lena’s heart race, seeing Kara’s soft expression aimed at her. Lena doesn’t know what to make of it besides feeling a little flicker of hope that maybe Kara feels something for Lena, something more than just friendship.

Lena bites her lip the next time she catches Kara staring. She feels her heart skip a beat as she watches Kara’s eyes drop to her lips. Lena raises an eyebrow and sees a blush cross Kara’s face. She smiles and returns to her lunch.

When they’re cleaning up Kara decides to turn the tables on Lena, intentionally brushing her hands against Lena’s. The simple touches cause Lena’s heart to flutter and she catches Kara smirking out of the corner of her eye.

“So you jog at 3 in the morning? Is that part of your exercise routine? The one that produces the results that were on display on Sunday?” Lena asks smoothly, making a show of running her eyes up and down Kara’s body.

Kara’s eyes widen and she pushes her glasses up on her face. Lena can see something flicker in her eyes, and then suddenly it’s as if she’s someone else; She stands up a bit straighter, her shoulders lose the slight downward turn that Kara employs when she’s just Kara Danvers. Lena recognizes the same confidence in Supergirl, clearly Kara has decided to let her shine through in this moment.

She looks up from the floor to meet Lena’s eyes. “I seem to have really made an impression on you.” There’s still a light blush on her cheeks, but she keeps eye contact with Lena.

Lena quirks an eyebrow and smirks.

“What can I say, I have a weakness for muscles.”

Kara bites her lip. “I am a muscle.”

Lena bites her tongue to stop from laughing at Kara’s awkward reply.

“Yes. You are.”

The blonde finally realizes what she’s said, her eyes widen in horror.

“I meant, I _have_ muscle! I have _muscles_. Plural!” Kara looks away, and Lena sees her cringe. “I am muscular.” She adds quietly.

“You, Kara Danvers, are adorable. Don’t ever change.” Lena smiles gently at Kara. Kara’s face lights up, still blushing, but now she looks less embarrassed and more self-assured.

“And you Lena Luthor, keep me on my toes. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it, and life with you would probably be a lot more boring if I did.” Kara replies.

“Flatterer.” Lena laughs softly.

“No. Flattering would be if I told you I enjoy your company so much, that the minute I leave you I’m thinking of ways for me to get near you again.” Kara’s face flushes pink, but she doesn’t look away from Lena.

“I know the feeling.”

Both women stare into the other’s eyes, sensing something has changed, but still unsure just what it is that has.

Kara’s phone beeps. She apologizes to Lena, and then looks at her phone to see who has texted her. Lena watches Kara’s eyes light up, and then she’s turning to Lena.

“What are you doing Friday night?” She asks, barely tamping down her excitement.

“Kara, when do I ever have plans on a Friday night?” Lena asks jokingly. That earns a shake of Kara’s head and a grin.

“We should watch the Star Wars movies!” Kara is practically bouncing.

“All of them?” Lena asks, not sure that Kara is aware there are eight movies.

“Mhm. Alex said there are eight? We could do it in two nights, maybe? Or three?” Kara’s forehead crinkles as she looks off into the distance, clearly thinking hard.

“There are eight, yeah. We could maybe break them up into a few nights?” Lena offers. “We could start on Thursday evening, if you’re not busy?”

“How many would we get through if we did Thursday and Friday evenings?” Kara asks Lena.

“Well, we could watch The Phantom Menace, and Attack of the Clones on Thursday. On Friday, we could watch Revenge of the Sith, Rogue One, and maybe A New Hope.” Lena replies. She’s already excited that Kara wants to watch the movies with her, and if they stretch out their viewing of them she’s got at least a few good nights with Kara.

“So two on Thursday and three on Friday?” Kara ponders for a second. “Alright, it is a Friday after all and we don’t work the next day. We wouldn’t be able to watch the rest until after the Charity Ball.” Kara points out.

Lena shrugs. “It’s up to you, Kara. I’ve already watched these movies, you’re the one that will have to wait to see what happens.”

“Let’s do it! Thursday night should work for me.” Kara grins at Lena.

“I can’t wait.” Lena replies, smiles back.

Jess enters a moment later, “Ms. Luthor? You’ve got a meeting in five minutes.” She leaves just as quick.

Lena and Kara stand up and walk towards the door.

“I’m really excited about Thursday, Lena.” Kara says, she’s smiling widely.

“I am too, I hope you end up liking them.”

“I’m sure I will, you have excellent taste in practically everything. I should probably go now, you’ve got that meeting and I’ve got Snapper being Snapper.”

“I’m sure you’re just biased about my taste in things.” Lena smiles shyly at Kara. “Goodbye, Kara.”

Kara hugs Lena and Lena quickly falls into the hug, no longer caring if she’s being too obvious about how much she enjoys Kara’s arms around her.

Finally pulling apart, they say their goodbyes and then Kara is gone. Lena is once again thrown back into the busy world of being CEO of L-Corp.

Tuesday ends much the same as Monday, and Wednesday is no different. Lena receives a text from Kara telling her she won’t be able to make lunch. She makes an excuse about Snapper making her research things and then tossing away whatever she comes up with. Lena knows it’s a lie, and she doesn’t mind, Supergirl has been busy all day with a rogue alien wreaking havoc downtown.

On Thursday they manage to share a short lunch before Kara is called away on “CatCo business”. Kara texts her later in the afternoon to ask if they’re still on for movie night. Lena confirms with a replying text. The work day ends and Lena finds herself eating takeout with Kara as they watch the first two prequels. She warns Kara not to base the entire movie series on the first two movies, and adds that she’ll judge Kara a little bit if she ends up liking Jar-Jar. She doesn’t, and Lena sighs in relief.

Friday comes and it looks like it’s going to be a shorter work day than usual, Lena is sure it’s Jess’ doing. _I need to give her a raise,_ Lena thinks to herself as she reads the last report that needs signing. She’s about to sign the paper when her door is opened, and Jess is leading in Alex. Jess looks mildly unhappy. Alex probably used her “FBI” credentials to get into Lena’s office without an appointment.

“Ms. Luthor, Agent Danvers insisted on talking to you.” Jess says, glaring at Alex.

“Thank you, Jess.” Lena replies, she motions for Alex to sit down. She waits until Jess has closed the door behind her before speaking.

“Did you use your badge to bully my assistant?” Lena asks, shaking her head and biting back a laugh.

“I might’ve.” Alex shrugs, “I told her it wasn’t incredibly serious but that I _did_ need to speak to you.”

“And what did you need to speak to me about, Alex?” Lena asks, giving Alex her full attention.

Alex sighs.

“Kara told you me you two have been watching those Star Wars movies, and she mentioned that tonight it was Revenge of the Sip, and A New Hope.” Alex sounds like she’s not sure she’s even using real words when she says the titles.

Lena stifles a smile. “Revenge of the _Sith_ , and A New Hope, yes.” Her correction earns a good natured eye roll from Alex.

“Yeah, that. Anyway, Winn told me that that second one you just said has a pretty big scene where a planet is blown up. He said it was Princess Leah’s. And I was just worried that maybe that scene will make Kara a little emotional since…” Alex stops, clearly not knowing how to say what she needs to say without giving away Kara’s secret.

“Leia.” Lena says quietly.

“Leia? What’s that?” Alex asks perplexed.

“It’s Princess Leia, not Leah.”

“Oh my god, do you ever stop being a nerd, Luthor?” Alex replies, chuckling.

“Not really, no.” Lena smiles. “But you were saying that the scene where Leia loses her planet might have an affect on Kara?”

Alex nods, not supplying a reason for why it would bother Kara.

Lena gives her a knowing nod after a moment. “Is it because she’s such close friend’s with Supergirl and she would equate the two during that scene? I’m sure it’ll be an emotional moment. Is there anything I can do to help her through it?” Lena asks, her voice and face filled with concern.

Alex tilts her head at Lena, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“I think just being there and maybe ground her with a touch of your hand on hers maybe?” Alex says quietly. “What Supergirl experienced, it’s not something anyone really moves on from, and Kara will know that. She just needs you to be there for her. And if it gets a bit too much, call me and I’ll come over as quick as I can.”

Lena nods solemnly, her throat feels tight from the reminder of what Kara has gone through just to be here on Earth today.

“I’ll do my best, Alex. I’ll skip the scene if I have to. It’s not like she’d ever know since she’s never watched the movie.”

Alex nods her head thoughtfully. “That might work. You could try that. I guess they are right about you Lena, you really are a genius.” She gives Lena a teasing grin and stands up. “I have to head back to work, thanks for giving me an ear.”

“Anytime, Alex.” Lena replies. She walks Alex to her door and they say their goodbyes.

Lena sits back at her desk, deep in thought over what Alex had brought to her attention. She really was going to have to do something about that scene and Kara. She sends Jess home after she signs the last report, and notifies Trevor that she’s in the elevator and ready to go home.

Once she’s home, she quickly changes into casual clothes and texts Kara to tell her that she’ll be leaving her apartment in a few minutes.

> _Kara: Alright, see you soon! Be safe, Lena <3 _

Lena arrives at Kara’s and is pulled into an excited hug by the blonde as soon as she’s let inside the apartment.

“The food just got here before you did.” Kara tells her as they quickly fills their plates with dinner and make their way into the living room portion of Kara’s apartment. Kara presses play as soon as they’re comfortable and they eat their dinner while the movie plays.

The first movie goes well, up until Order 66 and then Kara is looking at Lena with tears in her eyes as the jedi are killed onscreen. She’s even more horrified when Anakin murders the younglings.

“ _H_ _e killed little kids, Lena! He’s a monster, and he was a monster before he puts on that weird suit he wears later! Don’t look at me like that, I know who Darth Vader is and his weird suit that he wears.”_

Kara is gasping and covering her mouth with her hands when Obi-Wan cuts off Anakin’s legs on Mustafar. Lena would think all of Kara’s reactions to the movie were adorable if she wasn’t starting to really worry how she was going to pull off skipping the dreaded scene in the last movie they were going to watch tonight.

They take a few minutes between Revenge of the Sith and Rogue One to refill their drinks, and plates in Kara’s case, and for a bathroom break as well.

Kara reactions during Rogue One are just as adorable. She hates all last few scenes of Rogue One during the battle of Scarif. She gasps excitedly at Princess Leia saying the last line of the movie, and Lena has to laugh softly at how excited Kara is to start the next movie.

All too soon the movie is playing, and Lena is watching warily as the scene grows nearer. She reaches for the remote on the coffee table when Leia is brought before Moff Tarkin, Kara sees her raise the remote.

“Lena? What’re you doing?” She asks confused.

Lena turns to Kara, her eyebrows knotted together in a frown.

“I’m just going to skip this scene. It’s not that interesting. Tarkin just shows Leia the power of the Death Star.”

“But I want to see!” Kara argues.

Biting her lips nervously, Lena looks down at the remote in her hand.

“He lies and says he’ll spare her home planet if she tells him where the rebel base is. She gives him a name, and he still blows up her planet. She watches.” Lena explains, gently. She reaches for Kara’s hand.

“Oh.” Kara says, she doesn’t look at Lena or anywhere. Her eyes grow distant for a few seconds, and then she’s turning her hand over in Lena’s, and she’s gripping it lightly. Kara turns to Lena, and she can see that her eyes are getting teary. “I think I’ll skip it. It sounds terrible, not that I’m surprised that the people around Darth Vader are as horrible as he is.” She smiles weakly.

Lena nods. “Sure.” She skips the scene, and continues to hold Kara’s hand for the rest of the movie. Lena catches herself rubbing Kara’s hand with her thumb a few times but Kara doesn’t seem to mind. Kara ends up with her head leaning on Lena’s shoulder by the end of the movie. Kara had been much less animated with her reactions to this movie.

It’s late by the time the movie ends, and Lena is yawning as they both start to clean up their mess. Kara notices Lena yawning some more when they’re finished cleaning.

“It’s really late, do you wanna just stay the night?” Kara offers, she doesn’t meet Lena’s eye instead she’s biting her lip and looking over Lena’s shoulder.

Lena doesn’t really want to leave Kara, not after the movie tonight that seems to have reminded Kara of her own life and the circumstances that led her to Earth.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer, if you don’t mind?” She replies.

Kara smiles sweetly. “Not at all!”

They take turns in the bathroom, and Kara lends Lena some sleepwear of hers. Lena tries to sleep on the couch but Kara won’t have any of that, she offers to sleep on it herself. Lena offers a compromise; they’ll share Kara’s bed.

That’s where Lena finds herself minutes later. The lights are off, but the lights from the city are shining through Kara’s window offering just enough light for Lena to see Kara across from her. They’re both facing each other, one of Lena’s hands is under her head and the other is in the space between her and Kara. Suddenly Lena isn’t all that tired.

“I’m sorry that the movie was a bit of a downer tonight.” Lena whispers.

She sees Kara give her a small smile. “It was a good movie. I was just reminded of umm…” Kara stops herself.

“Of Supergirl?” Lena asks. “I know you’re close to her, and she’s probably told you why she and her cousin were sent to Earth.”

Kara nods. “Yes. She did. That scene kinda just reminded me of all of it.” She reaches for Lena’s hand and holds it. “Thanks for being so understanding and trying to skip it so I wouldn’t know what happened.”

Lena smiles sadly. “Well, that didn’t exactly work.”

“But you still thought you’d do it though, Lena. Thank you.”

They’re both silent, and Lena feels her eyelids drooping and begging to close.

“Goodnight, Kara.” She says quietly.

“Goodnight, Lena. Sweet dreams.” She hears Kara reply before she drifts off to sleep.

Lena wakes up in the middle of the night to find herself spooning Kara. She groggily takes in their position before it hits her that she’s got one hand under Kara’s tank top. Her face flushes when she realizes she’s touching Kara’s abs. She quickly removes her hand and turns around so her back is facing Kara.

_I really hope she didn’t wake up before I did and was too embarrassed to move my wandering hand._

Lena falls asleep soon after.

The next time she wakes up, the sun is up and shining into Kara’s bedroom. She’s still in the same position she fell asleep in the second time. There’s something different now though. She can feel hot breath on the back of her neck, and the occasional brush of lips. Lena’s eyes grow large as she’s suddenly aware of Kara’s entire body touching hers from their heads to their feet. Kara has an arm thrown over Lena’s stomach and her face is nuzzling into Lena’s neck.

The lips and hot breath on her neck are doing things to her body that she’s not really sure she can hide from her friend right now. Lena feels her heart starting to beat wildly, and of course her nipples are erect because why not. _Fuck the universe, and It’s sick sense of humor._ Lena tenses and tries to pull away from Kara, but this _is_ the Girl of Steel here and Lena’s stuck in her grip.

She must feel Lena tensing in her arms because Lena hears Kara’s breathing pattern change, signalling she’s waking up. Lena can tell the exact moment Kara realizes the position they’re in.

Kara lets out a little squeak, and then she’s pulling away from Lena. Lena moves over to her side and rolls onto her back, she turns her head to look at Kara. She’s just staring wide eyed at her ceiling.

Lena chuckles and Kara turns to her.

“You alright, Kara?”

“Mhm!” Kara nods wildly. She quickly gets out of bed, grabs her glasses, and jogs towards her bathroom. “I’m just gonna…” Then she’s closed the door behind herself, and Lena is left struggling to hold in a laugh at the awkward adorableness of Kara Danvers.

Lena sits up in bed and runs fingers through her hair to tame the waves. She’s still playing with her hair when Kara exits the bathroom; she’s calmer and smiles at Lena.

“Morning, Lena. How’d you sleep?” She asks innocently, as if she hadn’t just been wrapped around Lena and turning her on with her lips on Lena’s neck.

“Pretty great actually, you have a nice bed.” Lena’s smile turns into a smirk. “And I can’t say I’m disappointed waking up next to you.”

Kara blushes. “I could say the same about you.” She answers sweetly.

Lena gets out of bed and heads for the bathroom. She’s brushing her teeth with the new brush Kara had given her last night when she hears Kara talking to her through the door.

“I’m gonna start breakfast, I’m starving!”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a minute.” She replies.

When she steps back into Kara’s room she’s alone. Kara is singing in the kitchen as she makes breakfast.

Lena pulls on the same clothes she had on last night and then joins Kara in the kitchen.

“Do you need any help?” She asks. She takes in Kara dressed in dark jeans and a soft white t-shirt. The lines of her shoulders have Lena biting her lip.

Kara turns around to smile at Lena. “Nope, you just sit back and enjoy the view.” She freezes. “I mean enjoy the...food. That will come once it’s cooked.”

“What are you making?” Lena asks, trying to help alleviate Kara’s embarrassment by offering a subject change of sorts.

“Bacon, eggs, and pancakes!” The blonde replies with a happy grin.

“I can’t wait.” Lena smiles.

Kara turns back to the stove and Lena really does take the time to enjoy the view. She doesn’t think she could ever tire of admiring Kara’s muscular body. She’s sitting at the island watching Kara cook, it all feels so domestic and perfect. Lena lets herself imagine this is what it would be like if she was dating her friend. She smiles at the thought.

Kara is putting the completed breakfast on the table and Lena is trying to grab a mug from Kara’s cupboard but the only ones left are in the back and she’s just a tad too short to reach. Kara comes up behind her.

“Need some help?”

Lena nods, “I can’t reach a mug.” She answers slightly embarrassed. Kara grins at her, reaches around her to grab a mug, and hands it to Lena. Lena pours herself some coffee and adds the cream and sugar.

Kara is still standing right behind her when Lena turns around with her mug. It’s like walking into a brick wall. The coffee splashes up and hits Kara square in the stomach. Her shirt is stained and both girls gasp in surprise. Lena waits for the blonde to realize that she’s supposed to react to the hot coffee hitting her skin.

It takes a second before Lena hears Kara lets out a small hiss and sees her tugging at her shirt. Lena is looking at her, her green eyes large eyes and terrified. Kara’s reaction has her instantly forgetting that her friend’s skin is impervious to heat.

“Kara, oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Lena is pulling at Kara’s shirt, “I didn’t realize you were so close. Fuck. I’m so sorry!” There are tears in her eyes.

Kara wordlessly helps Lena tug off the now stained shirt, leaving her in her bra. Lena’s breath catches as she touches Kara’s abs making sure the skin isn’t burned. She hears Kara’s breath stutter in turn and feels the muscles under her hands tense.

“Sorry” Lena whispers, looking up into Kara’s blue eyes. She’s lifted her hands from Kara’s abs, they’re hovering just a few inches away now.

Kara licks her lips and nods breathlessly. She’s staring into Lena’s sea green eyes, slowly blinking as if dazed. Neither of them hear the door opening. They both jump when Alex’s voice cries out in surprise.

“Whoa! What the fuck!”

They turn, in unison, to the door. Alex is now covering her eyes with one hand and holding the other up as if to stop them.

“Alex!” Kara’s voice squeaks out.

Lena clears her throat, and pulls away from the now shirtless blonde. Her brain is still misfiring from seeing Kara’s amazing abs.

 _And touching!_ _I fucking touched Kara’s abs. Oh my God._ An awestruck voice adds in her head.

Kara is stumbling towards her sister, covering her stomach, and trying to act as if this is all normal.

“Hey, I mean Good Morning!” She says to her sister. Alex is slowly lowering her hand from her eyes. She gives the blonde a quizzical look.

“Everything alright here?” Alex asks, glancing from her sister to the blushing brunette woman standing a few feet away.

Lena stands up straight, trying to exude the confidence she isn’t feeling at the moment.

“I spilled my coffee. Kara was right behind me as I turned and she’s like a fucking wall of steel.” She’s a little breathless by the end of it, once again reminded of those abs and that hot to the touch skin her hands had just been on.

Alex raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. “And that explains why you were feeling up my little sister’s chest?”

Lena’s mouth drops open, she’s too surprised and shocked to come up with a witty retort.

“Alex!” Kara exclaims. “She wasn’t touching my...that’s not...there was no touching! I mean besides my stomach, but that’s where the coffee hit me so we were just checking to make sure I wasn’t burned.”

Her sister changes her expression to one where she looks like a kid on Christmas morning. She smiles gleefully at Lena, but she doesn’t say anything and Lena knows this is somehow going to come back and bite her in the ass. She can’t help but groan inwardly.

“Kara, I think you can put a shirt on now. As much as I’m sure Lena would appreciate you without one, I’d rather not have to eat breakfast while you’re sitting across from me in only your bra.” Alex drawls at her sister, before going and sitting at the table.

Kara glances to Lena, she laughs nervously. “I’m gonna go put a shirt on.”

Lena joins Alex at the table. She doesn’t look at Alex but can feel those brown eyes focused on her.

“So Lena, any plans for today?” Alex asks, as if she hadn’t just walked in on what to her looked like Lena with her hands on Kara’s breasts.

She sighs and glances up from her interesting plate.

“No. I don’t. Do you?” Lena answers.

Alex smiles airily. “We’re going dress shopping today, for Kara’s dress for her date with you to that Charity Ball.”

If Lena had been drinking or chewing on anything at the moment she would’ve started choking. Instead she just coughed. _Date? Does Kara think it’s a date? Is that what she’s told Alex? Oh my God, is it a date? You could’ve done a lot better than a charity ball, Lena._

Alex tilts her head, “Was it a date?” She asks, her eyes are sparkling and Lena realizes Alex is trying to get a reaction from her.

Lena raises an eyebrow at the challenge she sees before herself.

“It’s a charity ball, I think I could do a whole lot better than that for you sister, Alex.”

That earns Lena a pleased smile from Alex. Kara walks back into the room, a fresh shirt on and Lena has to stop herself biting her lip. Kara Danvers is a tease; she’s changed into a tank top similar to the one she wore last week. She catches Lena’s eyes as she sits down at the table and smirks.

Breakfast passes normally after that. Alex tells Kara that she invited Lena along with them that day. Kara insists Lena come along to help Kara pick a dress that will complement her own. She can’t say no to Kara Danvers giving her puppy eyes, so she tells the girls she’s going to head home for a quick change of clothes and then she’ll come back to pick them up.

Which is how she finds herself an hour later with Kara squished between her and Alex in her car. By this point, she’s sure Alex knows that Lena is super attracted to Kara.

They spend the rest of the morning and early afternoon shopping for dresses before stopping for a late lunch because Kara starts moaning about being hungry. Ever the indulgent friend, Lena takes the Danvers’ sisters to Kara’s favorite chinese restaurant.

They return to dress shopping once Kara has had her fill, which is quite a lot. After two shops with still no luck finding a dress, Lena picks the next store. Kara tries to tell Lena it's out of her price range.

Lena smiles softly at Kara, forgetting that Alex is right there and probably trying not to laugh at Lena’s heart eyes.

“I’ll buy the dress if we find anything in here, Kara. After all, I did invite you to this thing, the least I could do is pay for your dress.” Lena says, and Kara nervously adjusts her glasses.

“You don’t have to do that, Lena.” Kara touches Lena’s arm, and Lena’s heart starts racing, “You’re too good to me, Lena Luthor.”

“Likewise, Kara Danvers.” Lena smiles.

Alex butts in, “Great, okay, so Lena is buying the dress. Cool. We’re blocking the doors, can we go inside? People are staring at you two giving each other lovey-dovey eyes.”

Kara drops her hand from Lena’s arm, both girls are blushing as they’re reminded they’re not alone.

As Lena leads the way inside, she hears Kara quietly exclaim over the dresses on display. She stands back as the store attendant helps the two sisters pick out a couple of dresses for Kara. Lena notices that Alex is doing most of the picking, choosing colors that Lena admits will probably look good on Kara and will definitely complement her own dark purple gown.

Kara has tried on three dresses so far and Lena thinks each is perfect, but Alex nixes each one. She finally hands her sister a seafoam green dress and walks into the changing room with Kara. After a few minutes she hears Kara’s nervous voice.

_“Alex, are you sure? This doesn’t...I mean look?”_

_“Yes, Kara, I’m sure!”_

Lena is curious to see the dress but doesn’t get a chance because Alex comes out and starts talking to the attendant, telling her they’ll take the dress.

She catches Lena’s eye, and smirks. “You’re just going to have to wait, Lena.” She says smugly.

After paying for the dress the three women walk back outside and stop on the sidewalk. Alex turns to the other two.

“So what’re your plans now?” She asks, looking curiously between them.

They both flounder, not really making any plans to spend today together.

“Oh. We um, we don’t have any.” Kara says, Lena nods mutely.

Alex checks her watch. “Well, it’s only 4, you guys could go for an early dinner or something.” Her lips quirks, “Or y’know you could head back to you apartment and spill coffee on yourself again. I promise not to interrupt this time.”

 _“Alex!”_ Kara whispers, she’s blushing, but trying to give her sister a glare.

“I can’t make any promises, Alex.” Lena adds, raising an eyebrow.

This causes Alex to laugh and shake her head. “Alright, I’ll take that. I have to go though, I’m meeting Lucy for dinner.”

Kara frowns. “Again? Didn’t you guys just go out on Thursday?”

“Yes.” Alex draws out the word. “Neither of us have plans so we figured we’d hang out again.”

“Okay.” Kara readily accepts Alex’s words.

“Alright, bye nerds!” Alex waves, and heads off down the street.

“Bye, Alex!” They call after her.

Lena turns to Kara. “Did you want to do something tonight?”

Kara beams, “What did you have in mind?”

They both walk towards Lena’s car, Trevor opens the door for them. Kara slides in first and Lena follows.

“Well, I thought we could pick up some dinner and maybe watch Episode Five? It’s still nice and early so it won’t end too late. Since I have an 8 o’clock conference call with our office in London tomorrow.”

“That sounds like a good idea!” Kara replies excitedly.

Lena calls in a big order for pizza and has Trevor stop to pick it up for her. They get dropped off at Kara’s later, and make their way up. They eat dinner as the movie starts. Kara seems to spend most of the movie watching Lena mouth the lines along with the characters. Lena is shy at first, but eventually she stops caring about looking like a nerd in front of Kara.

Kara is happy when she sees Obi-Wan’s force ghost, she keeps tapping Lena’s arm excitedly. _“He’s not really dead! He’s only mostly dead.”_ She says with a smile.

“ _Aww Yoda is so cute, even though he’s kinda wrinkly and ugly looking like how is that even possible, how is he so cute?”_ Lena smiles at that, not bothering to answer the rhetorical question.

Lena watches Kara react to Chewie bringing in a broken C-3PO, her eyes are wide and sad. A bit later she’s almost crying as Han is being tortured, and then when’s he’s being frozen Kara has Lena’s hand in hers.

 _“Why didn’t he say he loves her back?”_ She whispers indignantly. Lena laughs softly.

 _“Because he knew, he was just waiting for her to catch up to her feelings and admit them out loud. She already knows how he feels, when she says those words they’re not really for his benefit, they’re for hers. Plus, Han thinks he’s some suave space rogue. He’s not, he’s a giant nerd, but he’s got delusions of grandeur.”_ Lena answers, whispering as well. She smiles to herself when Kara keeps holding her hand.

The movie ends, and Kara turns to Lena with a gentle smile.

“That was good. I think it was my favorite so far.”

Lena’s heart feels all warm and fuzzy at Kara’s admission. “I’m glad. It’s my favorite too.” She bites her lip and looks back at the screen.

“Do you wanna take a break or just start the next one?” Kara asks, looking to Lena for her opinion.

Lena nods her head. “Alright.”

Lena starts to feel sleepy a few minutes after the opening crawl, she leans into Kara and lets her head fall onto Kara’s muscular shoulder. She makes it a little over halfway into the movie before she falls asleep. She wakes up later and the room is semi-dark with the only light coming from the kitchen. Kara isn’t beside her anymore, but she’s placed a pillow under Lena’s head and has covered her with a small blanket. There’s a note left on the coffee table in front of Lena.

**_“Lena, I got a call from Alex. She needed my help with something. She’s not hurt or anything so don’t worry! But I’ll probably be a couple of hours. I’ve left a spare key that you can use if you wake up before I come home. Keep it :) I’ll text you later. - Love Kara”_ **

She pockets the note, folds the blanket, and places the pillow back in its place. Lena picks up the spare key Kara has left her and gathers up her stuff. She locks the door behind her with the key Kara’s given her. _For keeps? Or just until I can return it?_

She doesn’t wait long for Trevor to pick her up, and then she’s leaning her head back and thinking about how the past two days with Kara have been positively amazing. She sends a text to Kara once she steps inside her apartment, telling her she’s at home now and to please be safe, then she’s taking off her clothes and falling into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the awesome comments! It's a tad overwhelming, thank you!
> 
> [Replies to comments from the two previous chapters]
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: Oh they're both thirsty there's no denying that anymore lol
> 
> @ Lacy527: I was honestly very worried that people would get tired of having to read the events all over again.
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: That means a lot, since I did worry about writing this chapter. I love Alex so much in this fic, it's fun writing her :)
> 
> @ Coty: Oh my god. That's seriously amazing to receive as a comment, thank you!
> 
> @ alexawynters: it's fun to write both POVs, but Lena's lets me be a little more dirty minded lol
> 
> @ DanielWhite1984: lol soooooon
> 
> @ LunaPris: I love it, but it's also so hard to write slow burn when these girls are so thirsty!


	7. the Not Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Not Date with Lena has arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait (I feel like it's been too long between updates but that might just be me). But I swear it's worth it.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write, so I enlisted my beta L to help me along.
> 
> I'm sorry that is a shorter chapter but the ending makes up for it.
> 
> [Follow me on twitter @trogdorwrites for updates on how I'm faring with the writing of this fic.]

The following week is busier than the last, for both Kara and Lena. Kara barely manages to spend one lunch break with Lena before she’s called away on Supergirl business. Their evenings are even worse, they don’t actually get together at all during the week except for that one lunch break.

Saturday comes, the day of the Charity Ball. Kara had managed to distract herself for most of the day, but Alex has arrived and there are only a few hours before she needs to get ready. Kara finds herself nervously pacing the floor as Alex looks on from the couch with concern. Kara stops and turns to her sister.

“What if I do something to embarrass Lena in front of all these people?” She asked, her eyes large and full of worry.

“Like what? It’s not like this is your first big event. You’ve gone with Ms. Grant dozens of times.” Her sister replies.

“This is a ball though, with Lena!” She grabs her heart. “Oh Rao, I’m going to have to dance aren’t I? With Lena. What if I step on her toes?”

Alex sighs, she stands up and grabs Kara by her shoulders.

“Kara! Listen to me. Breathe.”

Kara takes a deep breathe, she nods at Alex to signal she’s calming down.

“Kara, Lena asked you to be her plus one-” She holds up a finger to silence Kara who was about to but in. “She invited you. That means she wants to spend time with you, and clearly she finds your awkwardness endearing.”

Kara’s shoulders drop and she sighs. “I know you’re right, I do it’s just I can’t help but be nervous. Even if this isn’t a date, it’s still pretty big and special. And I don’t wanna mess it up.”

“You’re not going to mess up. Even if you did something embarrassing, Lena will just give you that smile she reserves for you and think you’re adorable.” Alex replies, and Kara tries not to blush. She knows the smile Alex is talking about.

They’re both silent. Alex has returned to the couch, and Kara follows a few seconds later.

“Come on, let’s watch something until you need to start getting ready.” Alex suggests. Kara nods, and a small smile lights up her face.

“Can we watch The Empire Strikes Back?” Kara asks, turning to Alex and seeing her make a face.

“I thought you nerds watched that one last week?”

“We did, but it’s really good and also Lena’s favorite.” Kara’s bites her lip and sighs.

“Alright, fine. We can watch _Lena’s favorite Star Wars movie_.” Alex replies.

They watch the movie, and Kara tells Alex everything Lena had told her when they’d watched it together. She catches Alex raise her eyebrows and give her a knowing look, Kara returns it with her own perplexed one.

Alex checks her watch once the movie is over.

“Alright, we should probably start getting you ready. When did Lena say she was picking you up?”

“She’ll be here at 5:40.” Kara answers promptly. Alex nods and heads for the dining room. She pulls out a chair and motions for Kara to sit.

“It’s a little after 4 so I’m gonna do your hair first, then some makeup, and then you can put your dress on.”

“Okay. Rao, I’m still a bit nervous that’s normal, right?” Kara asks as she sits down.

She can’t see her sister smiling at her but she can hear it in her voice. “It’s totally normal to be nervous about a Not Date with the girl you’ve only recently realized you’ve got feelings for.”

“Alex.” Chides Kara.

“No, I’m serious. It’s normal, whether or not it’s an actual date. You have feelings for her, and maybe you’ve had them for a while, but now you’re aware and the things that used to be normal and didn’t give you butterflies suddenly do. Tonight is no different.”

They’re silent as Alex puts the back of her hair up in a side bun. She takes small sections from the crown and twists them around the bun continuing that until all of Kara’s hair is in the bun save for a few wavy tendrils.

Next Alex applies light makeup, going for a natural look. Once Alex is done, Kara stands and goes to put her dress on, while Alex waits on the couch.

Kara takes the dress out of its protective bag, admiring the color again. _It reminds me of Lena’s eyes, and Rao I could get lost in them._ She sheds her clothes and quickly slides the dress over her head, careful not to disturb her hair and makeup. She shifts her shoulders a few times and hops in place to settle the dress on her body. She smoothes the dress over her body with her hands. It felt great on her, she was glad she let Alex talk her into this one. Kara stands in front of the mirror taking it in.

The dress was long, hitting the floor and covering Kara’s feet. It wasn’t tight, but it was form fitting enough that it hung to Kara’s curves in the perfect way. The back was open, with criss crossing spaghetti straps. She briefly wondered if Lena would appreciate the muscles that would be on display tonight, _she’s shown before that she likes any muscles that I happen to show off._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she finally walks out of her bedroom. Nervously eyeing Alex, she turns in a circle. “So, how do I look? Do I look as ridiculous as I feel?”

Alex just lets out a wolf whistle at her little sister and grins, “Lena won’t be able to take her eyes off you tonight.”

Kara blushes hard and looks at her feet  “Pshhh, no”, glancing back up at Alex she softly asks “Really?”

Glancing past Alex she sees the time, “Darn! Alex! Lena will be here in less than 15 minutes, I’m not ready!” She starts pacing around the apartment until Alex calls out to her.

“Kara, calm down. You’ll mess up your hair, and I put a lot of work into it!” Alex says, “Why don’t you finish getting ready and I’ll entertain Luthor if she’s early?” Alex offers. “And don’t forget I’m bringing breakfast over tomorrow so we can talk about tonight!” Alex calls after her.

Kara takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, walking back into her room to grab her matching shoes. She slides them on and stands in front of her mirror to see the full effect. She’s slightly taken aback, Alex was right. She looks good.

There’s a knock on her door; Lena’s here.

A wave of nervousness hits Kara, and she places a hand over her stomach in an attempt to calm the butterflies.

She can hear Alex greeting Lena at the door. _This is it. Gosh._ Her thoughts are cut off when she hears Alex compliment Lena on her dress. Her imagination starts to go wild thinking of what Lena’s dress will look like. _Rao, I bet she looks gorgeous. Focus, Kara! Get out there and try not to trip over your feet._

Kara exits her room and both Lena and Alex turn to face her. Lena is wearing a long coat and Kara can just see the bottom of her dress peeking out. Her hair is pulled back in a french roll. _She looks amazing_. Kara thinks to herself. Her heart starts beating faster as she sees Lena’s appraising look.

“Hi, Lena.” Kara greets, waving awkwardly. Lena smiles at Kara.

“Hello, Kara. You look absolutely stunning.” Her voice is breathy, her eyes raking up and down Kara’s body.

Kara blushes, and starts rambling. “Thank you. You look great too, I mean, I can’t see your dress because you’re wearing a coat. But I’m sure it’s gorgeous. You’d look good in anything.”

Lena laughs softly at Kara’s adorable rambling and is about to reply when Alex butts in.

“If you guys don’t stop ogling each other, you’re going to be late for the Gala” Alex says.

Kara looks over as Lena replies, “Yes, we probably should be going. After you Ms. Danvers,” Lena gestures to the door. “Trevor is waiting for us downstairs.”

They say their goodbyes to Alex, who calls after them from the apartment about not keeping her sister out too late, and make their way to Lena’s car. Kara slides in first, and Lena follows. They make small talk on the way to the venue.

They are getting close when Lena looks over to Kara, more serious for a moment, “I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to come with me tonight. It means alot. At least I know I will have one friend here.”

Lena’s hands are on her lap as Kara reaches over and covers them with one of her own. “You’re welcome, Lena. And there will be more than one. James will be there too, I’m not sure if he’s bringing Lucy though.”

Lena glances down to their hands and then back up to Kara, “Thank you, Kara”.

Suddenly, the car is slowing to a stop in front of the hotel the event is being held at. A few seconds later, Trevor is opening the door for them to exit the car. Kara steps out after Lena, into a whirl of lights and paparazzi. Lena reaches behind her and grabs Kara’s hand to pull her through the crowd.

Kara is in awe as they walk through the foyer, and is even more impressed as they enter the ballroom. The ballroom has a high ceiling with intricate tilework covering its surface. There are columns spread throughout the room, encased in classy, simple decorations for the evening.  It’s surrounded by large windows that let out onto a balcony which wraps around the length of the ballroom.

Lena turns to Kara, “Let’s go check our coats, then we can find our seats.”

Nodding, Kara follows Lena. She’s excited to finally see Lena’s dress. Once they’re at the coat check she hands hers in, and then turns to Lena. Her heart stops as she watches Lena take off her coat. The dress is a rich, dark purple, so dark it’s almost black. Lena’s dress cinches slightly at the waist and has a deep V between her breasts. Kara can see the straps go over her shoulders and criss-cross across her back, leaving a large amount of her back bare. Kara momentarily stops breathing at the amount of skin that’s on display.

“Oh Rao.” Kara mutters under her breath.

Lena’s raised an eyebrow at Kara. “I’m sorry, Kara, I missed that. What did you say?”

Kara adjusts her glasses, and blinks a few times. “I said... _oh wow_. You look amazing Lena.”

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena replies with a pleased smile. She turns and holds her arm out, “Shall we?”

Kara takes it and they walk back towards the tables. They have assigned seating and quickly find Lena’s name amongst the tables. Kara snags several different hor d'oeuvres on the way to their table and Lena grabs a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

They’re not at their table long before James manages to find them.

“You ladies look stunning tonight.” He says, smiling at both women.

“James!” Kara exclaims, “Is Lucy here?”

An unreadable look crosses James’ face. “Uh no, she’s not. I came with Winn actually. He’s off somewhere getting food.”

“Dude, I’m right here!” A disembodied voice says from behind James.

Lena laughs as Winn appears next to James. “Hello, Winn. You both look very handsome tonight.” Lena says, glancing between the two.

“Why, thank you Ms. Luthor.” Winn replies. “You ladies look very lovely tonight as well.” He gives Lena a conspiratorial wink and adds, “Kara cleans up nicely doesn’t she?”

Kar mock glares at her friend, close to tossing her napkin at him before she remembers where she is. “Ha Ha, Winn.” Kara says.

Winn just flashes her his signature grin. Turning to James he says, “We need to find our seats, the Mayor is about to start talking.”

The guys promise to catch up to them later and then they are gone. Kara and Lena make small talk as their table fills up with the rest of the attendees for the night.  All of National City’s elite are filling the room. They are sharing their table with other high profile business owners, attorneys, and other elected officials. Kara is suddenly getting a bit more nervous.  Lena can sense the change in her friend and place her hand on Kara’s knee under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Kara smiles back at Lena as the lights start to dim. They turn their attention to the stage as the Mayor approaches the microphone.

_“Good evening ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guests and colleagues.  Thank you so much for being here tonight. We know what busy lives you all lead and it is an honor that you took the time to open your hearts, and your checkbook, for our charity tonight. All the money we raise will be used to support the Autism Self Advocacy Network. There are donation envelopes on your tables and there is a silent auction set up in the back of the ballroom, make sure to go take a look at the offerings that have been generously donated for our event. Please enjoy the food, the music and each other’s company. Again, thank you all for coming tonight.”_

The mayor finishes to a round of applause and then the band retakes the stage. Playing light music to set the scene for dinner. Waiters approach the tables, taking dinner orders from the guests.  

Kara had seen the menu in advance and knew she would be ordering the steak entree. “Steak.” She almosts shouts before the waiter can even ask the question. The waiter turns to Lena, “And for you ma’am?”

Lena smiles at Kara and pauses for a moment and then answers quietly. “I will have the swordfish. Thank you.”

The waiter refills their champagne glasses and goes to wait on the other guests. It doesn’t take long to receive their entrees. Kara digs in with gusto. Frequently commenting about how delicious the food is. Lena is watching her with an indulgent look on her face as she enjoys her own dinner.

Kara is eyeing Lena’s leftovers on her plate with a questioning look. Lena notices Kara looking at her food. “Kara, would you like to try the fish?” Lena asks. Kara nods enthusiastically. Before she even realizes what she’s doing, Lena is offering a bite to Kara off her own fork. Kara takes it neatly in her teeth and chews slowly. Keeping eye contact with Lena the entire time. Lena coughs lightly and a slow blush is creeping up her neck. Kara can hear Lena’s heart racing.

“So how long have you two ladies been together?” An older lady, that Kara thinks might be a city councillor, asks. Her face is friendly.

Kara looks from the lady back to Lena, her mouth is open and closing. _Great time to start floundering, Kara you must look like a fish!_

Thankfully Lena speaks up. “Oh, no. We’re not together.” She won’t meet Kara’s eyes.

“Right,” Kara adds, “We’re just friends.” Kara feels slightly let down at the admission, true as it is.

“Oh, I’m sorry I just assumed...I’m sorry.” The councillor replies chagrined.

The moment lost, they finish their dinner quietly. Neither daring to look too long at the other. The table makes polite conversation as their plates are cleared away. Dessert is brought out shortly after and Kara’s eyes go wide as the plate is placed in front of her. It has to be the prettiest dessert she has ever seen. On her plate is a chocolate dome, sat atop a delicate drizzle of dark chocolate, sprinkled with edible gold foil. It has chocolate tendrils on top of the dome, curly-cuing into a heart. It doesn't take her long to have her first bite and she moans as the taste of the chocolate hits her tongue.

From the corner of her eye she hears Lena cough, and then she crosses her legs. She smirks to herself as she continues to enjoy her dessert, possibly louder than necessary.

“How is your dessert, Kara?” Lena asks her innocently.

“It’s delicious. I’m sure you’ve realized I have a sweet tooth.” Kara replies, feeling a moment of courage, she winks at Lena.

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Lena gives her a flirtatious look. Kara can feel herself blushing.

“What about you, sweet or savoury?” Kara asks, her heart flutters as Lena’s lips quirk into a smirk.

“Savoury.” Is Lena’s simple reply. There’s a hidden meaning behind the word but Kara can’t grasp it.

“I’ll have to remember that”, Kara adds with a smirk.

Lena smiles to herself. “I’m sure it’ll come up later.”

The conversation quiets as they finish their respective desserts and the plates are all cleared from the table. Kara feels like she needs to walk off a bit of the nervous energy she can feel brewing and asks Lena if she’d like to take a look at the silent auction with her.

“Nothing would make me happier.” Lena says as she follows Kara to the back of the room. As they near the tables, Lena follows closely behind Kara her hand resting lightly on Kara’s lower back, leading her through the crowds.

Kara stops to look at each item, poring over the details and bids, wondering who in her life could need the items. She wants to be able to contribute to the charity, in whatever way her modest salary allows. She bids on a few of the more affordable items; some wine that she knows Alex will love, a basket full of relaxation items for J’onn, and a pretty vase for her mom.  

They are nearing the end of the auction items, and each one is more unique, and expensive, than the last. They approach the last item, a piece of artwork donated by a well known alien artist. Kara gasps. She’s staring at a perfect rendition of her home. Of Krypton.

Lena immediately looks concerned. “Kara, are you okay?”

Kara quickly recovers. “Yes, I’m fine Lena. Sorry I startled you. It’s just a very beautiful piece of work.” Kara quickly adds, “Let’s go get some more champagne.”

Lena allows the change of subject and willingly follows along. “Of course, Kara.”

They’re standing off to the side of the dance floor, champagne in hand just enjoying the other’s company when a voice calls out from behind them.

“Lena Luthor, what a surprise to see you here.”

Kara notices Lena go still and her whole body seems to tense as they turn to greet the newcomer.

“Dominique.” Lena almost hisses, “Pleasure to see you here as well.”

Kara takes in the newcomer.  She’s tall, at least as tall as Kara, with long wavy blonde hair.  She’s wearing a tight fitting, sleeveless red dress that stops at mid thigh. Kara can admit that she is gorgeous. She looks to Lena with a questioning stare.

“Kara, this is Dominique, an old friend. Dom, this is Kara Danvers.” Lena introduces the two.

With a glint in her eye, Dominique chuckles, “Oh, is that what we’re calling it now?”

Kara is quiet, but mumbles a, “Nice to meet you.” in Dom’s general direction. She’s frowning slightly, the crinkle is probably making an appearance.

“How have you been?” Lena asks, “I haven’t seen you in a few years. Last I heard you had made Assistant District Attorney in Metropolis.”

“Yes, that’s true. I’ve been quite busy. Still trying to make the damage to the city charges stick to that troublesome Kryptonian.” Dominique answers. “I heard his cousin calls National City home. Does she have a habit of causing millions in damages as well when she _saves_ the city?”

Kara’s jaw tenses, and she sees Lena glance at her before turning her attention back to Dominique.

“Supergirl is an asset to National City, and we are very lucky to have her call our city home.” Lena replies, a bit harshly.

“Right, I’ve heard she’s saved your life a couple of times from your crazy mother.” Dominique answers flippantly.

Lena glares at Dominique, “I think this little reunion is done. It was good to see you, Dominique.” Lena says in a deadpan tone.

Dominique turns to Kara, looking her over once with a dangerous flash in her eyes. “Nice to meet you, Kara.” She turns back to Lena, adding before walking away, “You always did have a type, didn’t you?”

Kara’s about to ask what she means by that but Lena has turned to her and she looks determined.

“Kara, would you do me the honor of joining me on the dance floor?” Lena asks, she’s smiling confidently but the wild beating of her heart in Kara’s ears betrays her.  

Kara feels her cheeks get hot, “I would love to.” She answers.

Lena takes Kara’s hand in her own and leads her out onto the dancefloor, in a somewhat secluded corner of the room. The music starts up and Lena puts her hands around Kara and settles them on the her lower back. Kara is a bit slow to react. Feeling Lena’s arms around her is a bit too much for her to comprehend. Lena notices the hesitation and mistakes it for Kara not knowing how to dance.

She takes Kara’s hands and places them around her neck, and says in a low voice, “Just follow my lead”.

Kara looks at Lena and nods. Kara can’t hear Lena’s heartbeat anymore. Her own heart is hammering loudly in her ears.

Lena leads them gracefully around their corner of the dance floor, neither of the girls can take their eyes off the other. The longer they dance the closer their bodies get, soon there is no space left between them. Lena’s arms have tightened around Kara and she can feel Lena’s hot breath near her neck. She can feel Lena’s hands roam up her back every so often, warm on her bare skin. _The muscles_. She smirks inwardly.

As quickly as the dance had started, it was over. Kara is disappointed. She feels like she could spend the entire night in Lena’s arms. The next song is a faster one and they dance together somewhat awkwardly, but it’s fun nonetheless.

They spend a good portion of the night dancing together, they grow more comfortable and the slower songs get more intense as the night goes on. They even get a few dances in with James and Winn as well. The foursome having a great time together.

The night is winding down when suddenly Kara remembers about her bids at the auction and starts questioning Lena excitedly. “Lena, how will I know if I won?”

Lena laughs softly at Kara’s enthusiasm. “Don’t worry, they’ll contact the highest bidders for payment information later in the week.”

Kara relaxes again. “Oh, okay.”

Soon, they are gathering their things and picking up their coats. Kara wishes the night didn’t have to end. It was the best night she’s had in a long time. She hopes Lena feels the same, she thinks she does.

As they are making their way out, Kara walks closer to Lena so their hands are brushing against one another. With a sudden burst of confidence she takes Lena’s hand in her own, intertwining their fingers. She doesn’t dare look at Lena, but she feels Lena squeeze her hand as they walk.

Kara feels a little lightheaded. _Lena’s skin is so soft. Are my hands soft? Oh, Rao. What if they aren’t?_

Too soon, the walk is over and they are at the car. Trevor is waiting for them and opens the door swiftly as they approach.

“Good evening, Ms Luthor, Ms Danvers. I trust your evening was enjoyable?” He asks politely.

“Very enjoyable,” Lena replies with a smile in Kara’s direction. “Thank you for asking, Trevor.”

Kara’s face lights up with a smile of her own. Kara lets Lena slide into the car first and then follows. Letting go of her hand momentarily as she settles in. As soon as Kara is in the car, Lena inches closer so she is practically leaning against Kara’s side. She takes Kara’s hand in both of hers and holds it in her lap.

The drive home is very quiet. Kara almost thinks Lena must have fallen asleep, but then she hears a small sigh and feels a squeeze of her hand.

They pull up to Kara’s apartment in a few short minutes, and Kara thinks it’s ridiculous how good Trevor is at getting to places in record time.

Kara turns to Lena, she sighs happily, “I had possibly the best night of my life tonight, Lena. Thank you so much for inviting me.” She smiles softly. Lena smiles back just as soft, clear affection in her eyes.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I had a great time too.” She catches her lower lip between her teeth. “You look very stunning in that dress, Kara. I know I already told you, but it bears repeating.”

 _You didn’t have to say anything, your face said it all tonight._ Kara thinks to herself, smiling a little at the truth of her thoughts.

“Thank you. You look beautiful, the dress is perfect for you.” Kara laughs gently, “Of course I’m sure you could look amazing in a potato sack, so really it’s you that makes the dress.”

Lena looks down at their hands in her lap, Kara can see a faint blush on her cheeks. Lena turns to Kara and opens her mouth as if to say something, but she stops. They both stare at the other, eyes open and filled with emotion that Kara is sure is full of something that fills her with hope. The moment is broken when Trevor opens the driver’s side passenger door. Kara sighs and gives Lena a small smile, Lena’s jaw is tense and she’s looking behind Kara at her driver.

Kara reluctantly lets go of Lena’s hands and steps out of the car.

“Goodnight, Lena.” She says, she tries to smile but doesn’t quite manage it. It feels as though Kara has missed something, a chance, and it doesn’t feel good.

“Goodnight, Kara.” Lena replies quietly.

Trevor closes the door and Kara walks towards the door of her apartment building. She doesn’t look, but she hears Lena’s car start to pull away. It doesn’t get more than ten feet before it stops abruptly. She’s nearly to her apartment door, but she turns around when she hears Lena’s voice calling her name. Lena has exited the car, not waiting for Trevor to open her door for her, and is walking as quick as her heels will allow.

Kara starts walking towards her, a worried expression crinkling her eyebrows. They stop in front of each other. Kara can hear Lena’s beating wildly, her own mirroring every beat of Lena’s.

Lena looks into her eyes. And that look that has been there for far longer than Kara was ready to admit is back.

“If I don’t do this, I’ll never do it. I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment and it’s just not going to happen for us.” She stops to breathe and then she continues. “There is no perfect moment, and I’m done waiting.”

Kara looks at her slightly confused, not sure if what’s about to happen is in fact about to happen. _Oh Rao, is she...does she…?_

“Kara, may I kiss you?” Lena whispers, she looks as if she might pass out from nerves.

Kara’s breath stops. Their heartbeats are a loud cacophony in her ears. She nods, dazedly. And then it happens.

Lena’s lips are on hers. She’s kissing Lena, and everything around her seems to stop existing. She can’t hear anything but their heartbeats, can’t feel anything but Lena’s lips on her own. It’s as if her whole world is focussed on the kiss. Kara can’t think about anything but how soft Lena’s lips are, and how their mouths seem to fit perfectly. Lena’s hands are on Kara’s waist holding onto her as if she’s her lifeline, and Kara’s hands have found their way to Lena’s jaw.

The kiss is over too soon. Both women are breathing heavily. Kara’s forehead is touching Lena’s, and their eyes are closed. Enjoying the stillness and closeness of each other. Kara feels as if her whole world is centered on this one moment in her life. Her world has shifted. The closest thing she can compare it to the is first time she flew, and yet kissing Lena is so much more exhilarating.

She pulls back just enough to look into Lena’s eyes. There are tears, so she wipes them away with her thumbs. She presses a quick kiss on Lena’s lips again, and Lena’s pulling her closer. One of Kara’s hands finds it way into Lena’s hair, her thumb softly caressing Lena’s cheek. She feels Lena gently suck on her bottom lip, and something much like need pools in Kara’s lower stomach. _Rao I want Lena. Like right now._

She slows the kiss, gently ending it. She pulls back to look in Lena’s eyes, “Would you like to come up?” she asks breathlessly.

Lena’s eyes darken at the question, but she sighs heavily. “I wish I could, but I have an early conference call tomorrow morning. Can we meet for lunch?”

Kara smiles at the suggestion. “Absolutely.” She answers.

Lena is leaning in close again, capturing Kara’s lips in a soft kiss. “Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Lena” Kara replies.

Kara watches as Lena walks back to her car, and she watches until she can’t see the car any longer. She turns and lets out a giddy little squeal. _LENA LUTHOR KISSED ME! Holy shit!_ Kara feels like she could just float all the way up to her apartment. _Who needs an elevator?_

As soon as Kara is in her apartment, she pulls out her phone and shoots a quick text over to Lena.

> _Kara: Just making sure you got home okay. Tonight was amazing, thank you again for inviting me. Sweet dreams, Lena <3 _

She sets her phone down next to her bed and quickly changes into her pajamas. She’s still smiling up at the ceiling when she hears her phone chime.

> _Lena: Thank you for checking in on me, as always. I made it home safely. Tonight really was amazing. One of the best I’ve had in a long time. Thank you for accepting my invitation. I wouldn’t have wanted to spend the night with anyone else. Sweet dreams, Kara <3 _

She has a huge grin on her face after reading the text from Lena. She’s yawning as she replays tonight’s events in her mind. The playful banter, the dancing, the kiss. _Oh Rao! That kiss. Her lips are so soft. I can’t wait to kiss her again._

Kara is still smiling when sleep finally takes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daa! Was it alright? I had that scene written a week or so ago lol.
> 
> Thank you for the comments, and the messages on tumblr. They mean so much to me, and helped me power through my writer's block for this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> [Reply to comments from the last chapter] (comment moderation is turned off now):
> 
> @ lacy527: I had fun writing that. It’s p easy to write awkward Kara because i’m also awkward af.
> 
> @ Coty: thank you :)
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: Soooo thirsty!! Alex has terrible timing. I feel like one day I’ll write a fic set in my fic’s universe where it’s just all the times she’s interrupted these two. That scene in ANH is something I think would hit Kara pretty hard :(
> 
> @ sheekonfiya: I feel like you may have accidentally commented on the wrong fic :) surely you can't be talking about mine lol.
> 
> But if this was indeed intended for me and my little fic... your comment kinda made me tear up. If this is really for my fic, thank you so much for your words. I originally starting writing this fic because I wanted to see if I could, and I wanted to also make something that I'd love to read. So here we are. 
> 
> I didn't ever think anyone but me and my friends would read my story, but every new kudos and comment proves me wrong, and with each and every one I'm overwhelmed.  
> Thank you guys so much for giving my fic a chance. I hope at the end of it all you don't regret clicking on that very first chapter that pulled you in.


	8. a very gay chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title explains most of what happens in this chapter. I start writing these two women in the same room and this is what happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the last chapter was overwhelming. I didn't expect it tbh. Thank you so much for each and every comment. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.
> 
> This chapter has been beta read, but any mistakes that make it through are mine.
> 
> [Follow me on twitter @trogdorwrites if you want updates as I write this fic]
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait between chapters.

Kara wakes up before her alarm is set to go off. She takes a deep breath, she’s still half asleep and the dreams she’s just woken up from have her smiling softly. The memories from last night start coming and her smile grows, fully awake now she turns and squeals into her pillow.

_Lena kissed me! I kissed Lena!_

She sits up in bed and grabs her phone. _Should I text her a ‘good morning’? We kissed, but we’re still just friends. Friends send good morning texts, right? Rao, I suck at having feelings for my best friend, I don’t know what’s normal behavior. A good morning text is normal...right? It’s totally not weird for me to text her that. We kissed!_

Making up her mind, Kara sends a text to Lena.

> _Kara: Morning, Lena :D I hope your day is going awesome so far!! :) :) :D_

She puts her phone back on her night stand and starts making her bed. Her alarm goes off and Kara speeds off to take her morning shower. She comes back to a text from Lena.

> _Lena: Good morning, Kara :) I trust you slept well?_
> 
> _Kara: I did! I hope you did as well :)_
> 
> _Lena: I did :)_
> 
> _Kara: Excellent! How’s your day going so far?_
> 
> _Lena: Busy for a Sunday. Yours?_
> 
> _Kara: OMG am I bothering you? We can talk later if you need to get back to important CEO stuff!!_
> 
> _Lena: Don’t worry about it, Kara. I always have time for you._

Kara melts a little bit at that. It’s not new to hear, or read, Lena proclaim this, but it still makes her stomach do that flippy thing whenever Lena says it.

> _Kara: :D I feel honored :)_
> 
> _Lena: It’s nothing, really_
> 
> _Kara: You’re a busy CEO, and you make time for me a junior reporter. It means a lot to me, Lena :)_
> 
> _Lena: I enjoy your company, so I might have selfish reasons ;)_
> 
> _Kara may just do a little happy dance after she reads that text._
> 
> _Kara: I enjoy yours too :D I have to get ready, since I got out of the shower and still haven’t gotten dressed._

Lena has read receipts on, so Kara knows she’s read the message, but it’s a minute before Lena replies.

> _Lena: You should probably get dressed, can’t have Supergirl dropping by unexpectedly and catching you in your birthday suit ;)_
> 
> _Kara: OMG Lena! I’m sure Supergirl would know to give me privacy, and would maybe check to see that I’m decent before dropping in!_
> 
> _Lena: LOL Are you trying to tell me that Supergirl uses x-ray vision to spy on people before she visits them?_
> 
> _Kara: No! I mean I don’t know. It’s not like I’ve asked her. But it sounds polite, sort of._

Kara groans to herself. I haven’t thought this through.

> _Lena: As much as I’m enjoying talking to a nude you ;) I have to get back to these project reports. We’ll talk later. Are we still on for lunch?_

Her stomach growls at the reminder of food. She hasn’t had breakfast yet since Alex was supposed to bring breakfast over so they could talk about last night.

> _Kara: Yes, absolutely! Do you want to meet up somewhere?_
> 
> _Lena: I actually have a last minute conference call at 1. Do you mind if we do lunch at my office, say 12?_
> 
> _Kara: Not at all :) I’ll bring lunch :D I’ll text you later, bye Lena! :D :) :D_
> 
> _Lena: I’ll see you then. Bye Kara :)_

Kara changes into a soft sweater and some jeans and is just sitting down on her couch when Alex unlocks her door and walks inside with bags full of breakfast. Kara instantly jumps up and makes grabby hands as she approaches her sister.

“Oh my God, did you get sticky buns?” She asks excitedly as they both sit at the table and start taking out the food.

Alex nods, “Yes, I did. Now let’s eat because I’m starving, and you need to tell me about your _Not Date_ with Lena!”

At the mention of Lena, Kara sighs and a dazed expression crosses her face. She chews slowly, thinking of her night with Lena.

“It was amazing, Alex. The food was delicious, the dessert alone was to die for! James was there with Winn, which I thought was kinda weird. Like why didn’t Lucy go with him?” She sees Alex’s mouth twitch. “Oh, and the auction was cool too! I did bid on some stuff, but I can’t tell you in case I don’t win them.”

Alex smiles tightly. “How was the rest of the evening? Did you step on Lena’s toes like you feared?” She asks teasingly.

Kara blushes. “No! But we did dance, like a lot. It was amazing.” She ends dreamily. Then she’s reminded of what set them off dancing. Kara’s frowning and Alex reaches over to tap the crinkle.

“What’s wrong?” She asks.

“Lena’s ex...something was there, and she made sure to come up to us.”

Her sister just stares at her blankly. “Her ex? Like ex-girlfriend?”

Kara shrugs. “I guess so? Lena introduced her as an _old friend_ , but Dominique didn’t seem to like the label.”

Alex raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, that’s totally her ex-girlfriend. So that answers your question about whether or not she’s into women.”

“Well that kinda flew out the window after the kiss.” Kara replies offhandedly. She looks over at Alex as she hears sputtering. Alex is wide eyed and her mouth is opening and closing but no sound is coming out.

Finally, “Kiss? What kiss? Did you kiss her? Who kissed who?”

“Oh Rao, I forgot to tell you last night! I was so excited and my brain was just wah-pow y’know that I completely forgot to text you! Lena kissed me!” She’s bouncing in her chair.

“Oh my God, Kara!” Alex is up and out of her chair and pulling Kara into a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you, me too!” Kara laughs, her whole face lit up with joy.

Alex sits back in her chair, “So, tell me about the kiss. When did it happen?” She asks excitedly, leaning forward.

Kara squeals, and then starts telling her sister about Lena stopping the car and getting out, and her adorable rambling. _“She asked to kiss me, Alex. She didn't just kiss me, she asked first.”_ Alex gives her sister a soft smile. Then she's describing the kiss and Alex interrupts her telling her she doesn’t need all the details, so she switches to trying to explain how her world zeroed in on her and Lena.

Kara returns to her breakfast, quickly finishing so she can continue talking about Lena.

“I can only compare it to the first time I flew,” she looks awestruck at Alex, “but it was so much more exhilarating because I was standing the entire time.”

“I know that feeling, well not the flying comparison, but I know the exhilaration of kissing the girl you like.” Alex replies, smiling gently.

Kara sighs contentedly and smiles at her sister. They silently take their plates to the kitchen and clean up after breakfast. Alex starts watching TV, Kara joining her.

Her sister turns to her, “So, did you two talk after? What happened next?” She asks.

“She went home, and so did I, but we made plans to meet up for lunch today.” Kara explains.

“Alright. Are you going to ask her out?” Alex asks, she’s looking at Kara with a curious expression.

Kara nervously bites her lip, and shrugs. “Shouldn’t I maybe tell her how I feel? What if she doesn’t feel the same way?” Her voice is quiet, her fingers playing the hem of her sweater.

“Are you serious? You still think she doesn’t wanna be with you?”, her sister asked incredulously, “Kara, she kissed you! She had that little speech, that even I will admit was a little romantic.” Alex’s eyebrows are raised and she’s looking at Kara earnestly.

“Okay, okay. Maybe she does like me like that, but I’m still kinda nervous?” Kara admitted, “We kissed, but that’s just the beginning, right? Right now, we’re still just friends. I don’t know what happens after this, Alex.”, she feels so unsure of herself right now and it’s ridiculous, _shouldn’t a kiss make me feel more sure of what I’m doing?_

She smiles as Alex opens her arms to hold her. Kara scrambles over and lets herself be wrapped up in her sister’s arms.

“What’s gonna happen is you go and you meet her for lunch, and you just be your normal Kara self. Maybe stop holding back, and let her see how she makes you feel.” She feels Alex kiss the crown of her head, “She likes you, I promise. She wouldn’t have kissed you if she didn’t.”

Kara nods her head. They stay like that for a while longer before they pull apart. Alex insists on being in charge of the remote, and she keeps picking How It’s Made. They’re on their third episode before Alex brings up a subject Kara has been putting off for too long.

“Are you going to tell her about Supergirl?” Alex asks, her eyes are on the tv but Kara knows she’s somehow watching Kara as well.

“Umm…I think she already knows.” Kara replied, not daring to meet her sister’s eyes in case her sister was angry over Lena knowing her secret. She glances over quickly, Alex’s lips twisted and she’s nodding her head slightly.

“Yeah, I think she does.” She turns to Kara with a smirk, “Let be real, she is a genius. She’s probably known for a while.”

Kara looks at Alex, worry crinkling her brow, “You’re not mad?” She asks.

“Nope. I mean you’re terrible at keeping secrets, Kara.” She holds up a hand, “Don’t even try to deny it! You are. Besides, Lena knows you and has spent enough time with you to probably see that glasses and a ponytail aren’t really a great disguise.”

“I think it’s a perfect disguise.” Kara pouts, and Alex chuckles.

“Well whether or not she knows, you still need to tell her. Especially if you wanna date her.”

Kara sighs. She knows Alex has a very valid point. Lena deserves to hear the truth from Kara, even if she already knows.

“I know, Alex.” Kara says quietly, “And I do wanna date her.”

Alex grins. “Yeah? Will you be asking her out today?”

Kara shrugs, trying to appear nonchalant. “I don’t know, maybe? Or should I wait until I tell her about me being Supergirl?”

Her sister hums. “Maybe after?”

They both nod in agreement.

Alex stays until Kara starts getting ready for her lunch with Lena, claiming she’s meeting up with their friends at Noonan’s. Kara pulls her hair up into a low ponytail, and changes into her blue rugby striped crew sweater and dark blue pants. She leaves a little early so she has enough time to pick up their lunch; Kara decides to get a double order of the salad she usually gets Lena. Her nerves are back and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to eat.

Finally arriving at L-Corp, she makes her way through security. Her name is on an approved list so she’s waved through, then she’s in an elevator on her way to Lena’s floor. The ride is shorter than she remembers now that she’s a bundle of nerves. Soon the doors are opening and she’s greeted by Jess. She frowns, _Jess practically works as hard as Lena they both need vacations_ , but quickly recovers and sends a friendly smile to Lena’s capable assistant.

Jess smiles, she’s gotten a little friendlier since the beginning, “Ms Danvers, I’ve already informed Ms Luthor you’re here. You can go right in.”

“Thank you, Jess.” Kara smiles politely, and opens Lena’s office doors. The woman she’s come to see is sitting behind her desk looking intently at her computer screen. Lena glances up as Kara closes the door behind her. The smile she gives Kara lights up her whole face, and Kara returns it in full force. Lena stands and walks around her desk, and Kara’s eyes unabashedly look up and down taking in Lena’s outfit. She’s clearly taking advantage of not having to see anyone but Jess face to face today. It shows in her much simpler look of a white blouse tucked into a pencil skirt and her hair put up in a messy bun.

They don’t notice themselves moving towards each other until they’re standing in a few inches apart.

“Hey.” Kara breathes. Lena’s green eyes are looking at her so softly, the butterflies in her stomach ease up. She feels calmer than she’s felt all day.

“Hey.” Lena replies, she’s gently biting her bottom lip and Kara’s eyes are immediately drawn to the red lips of the brunette standing before her.

Kara blinks and lifts the take out bag, “Hungry?” She asks, her voice cracks and she blushes as she clears her throat.

Lena smiles unabashedly at Kara, “God, yes. I skipped breakfast.” She laughs softly at Kara’s gasp.

“Am I going to have to start bringing you breakfast as well?” Kara asks teasingly as they sit down on Lena’s white couch.

“That’s a very appealing thought, but I’m usually too busy to eat, so it would just go to waste.”

Kara’s heart races when their fingers touch as she’s handing Lena her salad. She can feel her cheeks heating up, and she looks up and meets Lena’s eyes. They smile shyly. They share their respective mornings with each other as they slowly eat their lunch, enjoying their time together with no need to rush. Kara cleans up the containers when they’re done, then they’re sitting on the couch with nothing between them.

Lena crosses one leg over the other, and Kara swallows loudly at the sight of Lena’s knee. _Good God, Kara it’s just her knee! Relax, Rao you’re so embarrassing!_

She moves her gaze from Lena’s knee to Lena’s face. Lena is staring at her intently. Kara sighs quietly, she looks down at Lena’s hand that’s inches from hers on the couch between them and she slowly reaches for it with her own. Lena turns her hand in Kara’s, clasping their fingers together. Kara looks back up, Lena’s eyes are full of a soft emotion, and she feels herself slowly leaning towards Lena.

They’re both leaning towards the other, eyes flickering to each other’s lips. When they’re inches apart, Kara stops. Their hearts are beating in tandem, loud and wild in Kara’s ears

“Lena, may I kiss you?” Kara whispers. Lena doesn’t reply or even nod, she leans forward and covers Kara’s lips with her own. The both moan softly at the contact.

Their lips move against each other, and Kara wonders at how natural it all feels with Lena. As if they’ve been doing this forever, and it’s not just something new between them. She lets Lena deepen the kiss and feels herself grabbing at Lena’s waist. Lena’s hands are on her shoulders, kneading the muscles, she moans into Kara’s mouth and suddenly Kara is finding herself on her back with Lena half on top of her. Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist, one hand making it’s way up her back and the other staying just above the curve of Lena’s ass. Lena’s hands alternate between grabbing at her shoulders and reaching up to reverently caress Kara’s jaw.

Their quiet moans and breathy sighs are the only sound in Lena’s office. Kara loses track of time while she’s being thoroughly kissed by Lena. They don’t hear Jess knocking, or the door opening, but they immediately pull apart when they hear her surprised _“Oh!”_

Lena has repositioned herself on the opposite end of the couch from Kara, and is looking expectantly at Jess, as if the poor girl hadn’t just walked in on her boss making out with Kara Danvers on her couch. Kara is looking out the window, resolutely pretending nothing was happening. She vaguely hears Jess tell Lena that she has a conference call in ten minutes, then the assistant is closing the door behind herself.

Kara coughs, embarrassed at being walked in on, but not at all regretting getting so caught up with Lena. She turns to Lena, smiling and shaking her head lightly.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear her knock. I’m usually really good at hearing that.” She apologizes, biting her lip and looking at Lena’s lips. Her lipstick is a bit smudged and Kara wonders if she’s got any on her own lips now.

Lena chuckles, “That’s quite alright, you were a bit preoccupied and I wasn’t complaining.” She smirks.

“Neither was I.” Kara replies softly, she sighs as she remembers why they were interrupted. “I should probably go, and let you work.”

“Thankfully it’s the last one for the day. Then I’m free.” Lena smiles. She stands with Kara and walks her to the door.

“Text me when you’re done and maybe we can hang out later?” Kara asks hopefully.

Lena nods, “I will. Maybe we can finish your introduction to Star Wars. We’ve still got Return of the Jedi, and The Force Awakens, I believe?”

“Yes! That sounds great.” Kara replies with a grin.

“Alright, I’ll text you later, Kara.” Lena smiles softly. Kara decides to throw caution to the wind and quickly kisses Lena before opening the door and walking through. She turns around and waves at at slightly surprised, but happy, Lena.

“Bye, Lena.” She tries not to smirk at Lena's smudged lipstick.

“Bye, Kara.” Lena replies softly.

  
Kara spends the next two hours doing Supergirl stuff to pass the time. She texts Alex when she gets home, asking her how her lunch was. Alex quickly moves the topic back to Kara’s lunch.

> _Alex: So did you tell her how you felt?_
> 
> _Kara: No… but I’m pretty sure she knows :D :D :D_
> 
> _Alex: OMG you guys kissed again didn’t you?_
> 
> _Kara: :D yeah we did! And then Jess walked in and it was so embarrassing!!!_
> 
> _Alex: Just how intensely were you two kissing? Holy shit_
> 
> _Kara: Alex please. Lena is very distracting!_
> 
> _Alex: Apparently so! You couldn’t even hear her assistant approaching, and you’re Supergirl!_

She’s blushing at both the thought of Jess catching her and Lena together, and the memories of Lena’s lips and the lovely sounds she was making as they kissed. Her breathing quickens as she remembers Lena’s reaction to touching her shoulders. She can’t deny that it did something to her to see Lena suddenly take charge, and obviously enjoying Kara’s physique.

Kara’s phone chimes, and she shakes her head to clear her thoughts.

> _Alex: Hello? Where’d you go? Is she there?_
> 
> _Kara: Sorry! No, not yet. :)_
> 
> _Kara: I got distracted_
> 
> _Alex: Gross!_
> 
> _Kara: I wasn’t doing anything!! Oh my God, Alex! I was just thinking about Lena!_

She hadn’t been thinking of anything like that, but now she’s picturing Lena on top of her in a slightly different context. The sounds she was making are still the same, but there’s more to it now. _Oh Rao, I really shouldn’t be thinking about this before I’m going to be hanging out with Lena._ Her phone chimes in her hand and she’s thankfully pulled from those distracting thoughts and images. And sounds.

> _Alex: Alright.Okay, let’s just change the topic a bit here._
> 
> _Kara: What’re you doing tonight?_
> 
> _Alex: We’re going out to dinner, if work allows. I’m on call and so is Maggie._
> 
> _Kara: Ah okay. Well, if she gets called in you can always come and watch the movies with us?_
> 
> _Alex: Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think you guys will want me interrupting, yet again :P_
> 
> _Kara: It’s not interrupting if I invite you :)_
> 
> _Alex: We’ll see. I’ll text if my plans change :)_

Kara pockets her phone and heads for her fridge. Her appetite has returned, so she makes herself a mini-feast and spends the rest of the afternoon mindlessly watching TV.

Around 3:30 her phone chimes, and she pulls it out to see Lena has texted her. Quickly opening her messages she reads the text and replies.

> _Lena: Hey, Kara. I’m just leaving L-Corp. Trevor is dropping me off at my place and I’m going to change, then I’ll be by your place :)_
> 
> _Kara: Hey Lena! :D Alright, stay safe! I’ll see you soon :) :D :D_

Kara cleans up her mess in the kitchen from earlier and paces the room. _Maybe I should change into something comfier too? Or maybe I should stay like this? What if she’s still dressed nicely and I’m dressed like a scruffy looking nerfherder?_ She huffs and sits on the couch to watch TV while she waits for Lena.

It’s another half hour before she hears the heartbeat she’s become so attuned to. She doesn’t hear Lena’s usual heels. Instead she hears something heavier, and she frowns wondering what Lena’s wearing. Kara walks towards her door and uses her x-ray vision to peek at Lena as she heads for Kara’s apartment. She spies the brunette wearing a grey hoodie over a slightly too large light green t-shirt, black jeans, and aviators hanging from her belt, Kara looks down and sees a well worn pair of doc martens on her feet. Lena’s let her hair down, it’s slightly wavy from being up in a bun earlier today.

Kara’s eyebrows raise. _Now there’s a look I never thought I’d see on Lena Luthor. She looks good...and I am overdressed!_ Kara superspeeds back to her room and changes into the sweater and jeans she wore this morning.

She finishes dressing just as Lena is knocking on her door.

“I’ll be right there!” Kara calls out, making her way to her door. She takes a calming breath and then opens the door with a wide smile. “Lena, hey, come in!”

Lena smiles at Kara, “Hey, Kara.” she says as she walks inside, taking her hoodie off and placing it on the back of a chair at the table.

Kara offers her a drink before they move to the couch. They sit in comfortable silence and watch a documentary that Kara isn’t actually paying attention to. She’s actually just listening to Lena’s heartbeat. It’s lulling her into a sense of calmness. Lena finally turns to Kara, her arm on the back of the couch, and Kara mirrors her.

“What’s the plan, Ms. Danvers?” Lena asks slightly raising an eyebrow.

“Well I thought we’d start Return of the Jedi, and maybe half way through or something we’d order in dinner?” Kara replies, ending it with as a question.

Lena nods, “I like the sound of that.” She smiles softly at Kara.

“Okay, well you’ve got a better idea of when to stop the movie, so just say when.”

They both get comfortable on the couch, which involves sitting much closer than they were when they first sat down. Kara covers them with a blanket and presses play on the movie. Lena’s hand finds Kara’s under the blanket and they spend the rest of the movie holding hands, gradually leaning into each other.

Lena tells Kara when to pause the movie, and Kara reaches for her phone.

She turns to Lena, “What do you feel like having?” Kara asks, which causes Lena to smirk and Kara to blush at the implication of her words and Lena’s expression. “I mean, we had pizza last time, so maybe something different this time? We could do Thai food?”

Lena gasps and her face lights up, “Oh! Can we have Thai? I haven’t had any in awhile.” Lena explains. Kara nods and smiles indulgently.

“Of course! Anything specific?” She asks.

“Pad Gaprao is usually my go to dish. You?” Lena asks, interested in Kara’s answer.

“Pad Thai It’s easy to remember.” Kara smiles, “Chicken, beef, or pork?”

“Chicken please.”

Kara calls in their order, and informs Lena that it’ll be about 30 minutes before the food arrives. They play the movie but neither is really paying attention. Lena is playing with Kara’s hand, tangling their fingers together, and she has her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara leans her head against Lena’s.

Lena sits up, just enough so that she can turn her head and gaze at Kara. Kara watches as Lena’s eyes study her face, every so often dropping to her lips. She smiles shyly, and Lena quirks an eyebrow before smirking. She leans in and Kara closes her eyes as Lena kisses her softly. Lena pulls away and Kara sighs contentedly, opening her eyes to see Lena looking at her with a soft look.

“You have really soft lips.” Kara whispers, still in a daze from the short kiss. Lena chuckles.

“Thank you, so do you.”

Kara smiles, before leaning in and kissing Lena. They kiss slowly for a few minutes, learning and memorizing each other's lips.

They break apart when the delivery person is knocking at the door. Kara pays for the food and takes it back to the coffee table. They eat their dinner and talk about the Charity Ball. Kara wonders out loud if she won anything she bid on. She coughs nervously before asking something she’s been thinking about since last night.

“Can I ask you about Dominique?” She asks, her voice is quiet and she’s looking intently at her food. She can see Lena freeze in the corner of her eye.

“Sure. What did you want to know?” Lena replies breezily, but her heart is beating faster than it was a second ago.

Kara glances at Lena, catching her eye. She takes a deep breath.

“Was she your girlfriend?” Kara licks her lips nervously. She’s not sure why she even cares it’s not like it’ll affect anything with Lena.

“I guess you could say that.” At Kara’s confused look Lena continues, “We dated a bit, but it wasn’t ever serious. She was gunning for a promotion and I was still trying to hide that part of my life from my mother.”

“Oh.” Kara places her hand on top of Lena’s. “I’m sorry, Lena.” She smiles gently at the brunette.

“It’s alright, it’s not like she didn’t know. She preferred to tell me that it would look bad for a Luthor to be public about that sort of thing. So I dated a few men that needed me the same way I needed them, mutually beneficial relationships to get our family’s off our backs.” She ends with a laugh.

The movie has been playing in the background the entire time. They finish eating and attempt to watch the movie, but soon find themselves kissing again. It doesn’t take them very long before the kisses get more intense and soon they’re shifting on the couch. Kara is on top of Lena, their legs tangled together. Her hands are in Lena’s hair, and Lena’s hands are running up and down her back before moving to the front. She moans into Kara’s mouth as she slides her hand under Kara’s sweater to touch her abs.

They’re both breathing heavily, and Lena kisses Kara’s jaw.

“You’re so hot, Kara.” Lena sighs, kissing under Kara’s ear.

“My body is just naturally a few degrees warmer than most people.” Kara replies breathlessly. Lena stops kissing her. Pulling away to bite her lip and give Kara a look of open affection.

“You’re an idiot, Kara Danvers. An adorable idiot.”

She resumes kissing Kara before she can reply. Not that Kara is complaining. _I could kiss Lena like this for the rest of my life_ , she thinks to herself.

They’re lost in the moment and each other. When Lena pulls at her sweater for her to remove it, she doesn’t think twice before she tosses it across the room. Lena’s own shirt is bunched up under her bra, and Kara’s hands stay nervously below that line. Lena has no such issue and takes one of Kara’s hands and places it on her breast over her shirt. Kara gasps at the feeling of Lena underneath her hand. Her hand is still covered by Lena’s, and Lena squeezes Kara’s hand over her breast, leading Kara.

It’s precisely this moment when Alex walks in.

“Jesus Christ, Kara! My eyes, oh my God!” She practically yells.

Lena somehow pushes Kara off of her and onto the floor with a loud thud. Kara is sitting up and looking at her sister with a dazed expression. She can see Lena pulling her shirt down and running her fingers through her hair.

“Alex?” Kara blinks.

“Duh! I texted you! God I need to bleach my brain. Why do I keep walking in on you two.” Alex has turned her back to them by now, and Kara finally realizes she’s not wearing a shirt.

Kara glances over at Lena, who is blushing fiercely. She stands up to look for her shirt, not quite sure where it landed.

She hears Lena cough gently behind her as if to get her attention.

“It’s behind the TV.” Lena offers quietly. Kara rushes for it and quickly pulls it on. She turns to Alex.

“Okay, you can turn around now.” She tells her, embarrassment tingeing her voice.

Alex slowly turns around, she looks between the two women. Lena is still on the couch, and now Kara is behind the TV.

“What happened this time? Did you start choking on your dinner and Lena was giving you CPR? But not before taking off your shirt to help with clearing your airway?”

Kara groans. “Alex.” She’s got a slight whiny tone to her voice.

Her sister throws her hands up in surrender. “Alright, fine. I’ll stop, but you seriously need to start checking your texts.”

“Or you could just take a hint when I don’t reply.” Kara mutters under hear breath. Lena chuckles.

Alex points an accusing finger at her, “You said I could come over if my dinner plans got cancelled. Well I texted you, and here I am.” She shakes her head, “I didn’t know you two would be canoodling on the couch.”

Kara feels a bit guilty at her words when it hits her that Alex is only here because her dinner plans got cancelled. She turns to Lena with an apologetic look.

“I invited Alex over, in case of, well, what she said.” She cringes, “I’m sorry, I probably should’ve mentioned that.”

Lena shakes her head, “Don’t apologize, it’s alright. Well maybe not the part where your sister walked in on you with your hand on my boob, but other than that it’s not a problem.” She says good naturedly.

Her sister agrees to watch The Force Awakens with Kara and Lena. She teases them about how nerdy she feels about watching the movie up until she sees Rey. Then she’s silent and completely taken in by the plot, and Rey.

Kara is sitting in the middle this time, sharing a blanket with Lena. The space between them gradually grows less as the movie plays, until they’re touching from shoulder to hip.

Eventually the credits roll, and both Lena and Alex are standing up and stretching. They all work tomorrow, so it's an early night. Kara is tidying up their mess from dinner, while Lena and Alex are both texting on their phones.

“Trevor will be here in a few minutes.” Lena says, as she slips her hoodie back on and starts sliding her boots on her feet.

“Alright. I'll walk you down when he gets here.” Kara replies, smiling softly at Lena.

They're standing in the kitchen, gazing at each other with soft expressions.

Alex is taking a glass out of the cupboard behind them, and pouring herself some scotch. _I'm surprised there's still any left the way she’s always drinking it whenever she's here._

Kara watches as Lena glances at her phone.

“He's here.” Lena says, and Kara is quickly opening her door and guiding Lena through with her hand on Lena's back. Leaving Alex in her apartment.

They make their way down in the elevator, their voices quiet as they talk about the movies they've spent the past week watching together.

The cool night air that hits them once they step outside has Lena wrapping her arms around herself to try to warm up.

Trevor has the door open and waiting for Lena and they slowly walk towards the car. Lena stops them a few paces away from Trevor, who is politely looking away as if to give them privacy.

“I had wonderful evening Kara, it's always enjoyable to be able to just relax with you.” She pushes some stray strands of hair behind her ears, “And Alex is always a fun and welcome addition.” She adds reassuringly.

Kara smiles, “I like when we get to relax together too, Lena.” Her smile turns to one tinged with embarrassment. “I'm so sorry for Alex barging in on us like that. I completely forgot I invited her, and I really should've asked you first if I was alright.”

“Don't worry about it, Kara.” Lena waves her hand. “I'm sure you can make it up to me somehow.” She smirks at Kara.

“I want to.” Kara replies, she fixes her glasses and takes a deep breath. “Actually, I was hoping I could take you out. On a date. Somewhere. I mean it'll be _somewhere_ obviously! I just haven't really planned it yet. I probably should've done that before asking you.” She cringes at herself.

Lena bites her lip, her eyes looking at Kara adoringly.

“I would love to go on a date with you, Kara.” Her lips quirk into a teasing smile. “Wherever that may end up being. Anywhere with you is perfect.”

Kara is smiling happily at Lena, “Alright! How does Friday sound? I think weekends work better for both of us.”

“Friday sounds great, I'll let you know otherwise, but I think I should have it free.” Lena replies, returning Kara’s smile.

“Alright! Good! I'll text you when I've got actual concrete plans.” Kara is practically skipping as they resume walking towards Lena's car.

They say the goodnights, and then Lena gives her a quick kiss before getting into her car. Trevor closes the door after her, and Kara watches as the car eventually drives off.

Kara practically floats on her way back to her apartment. She closes the door behind her, and is reminded that Alex is still there. Her sister is on the couch now, watching something on the TV. She glances over at Kara as she sits down beside her.

“So, you two looked pretty damn cozy when I walked in earlier. Is that what happened at her office earlier too?”

Kara practically giggles, and she can't keep a smile off her face.

“Yes. It kind of just happened, both times.” She looks at Alex, with a serious expression. “I don't know what it is, but I feel like I can't get enough of her, Alex. It's not just the kissing part, although that is like really really amazing! I want to be with her all the time, and when I am I want to be near her. Like physically close to her?”

Alex chuckles, “You have got it bad. Wow, Kara.”

“I know. How did I not realize it before now? I feel like I've wasted so much time when I could've been with Lena this entire time?” Kara sighs, and Alex pats her leg.

“Sometimes your head needs to catch up to your heart, and there's nothing wrong with that! Maybe you weren't ready until now.” Alex offers, she pulls Kara into a one armed hug. “So did you tell her about you-know-what, or should I say you-know-who?”

Kara groans and covers her face with her hands. “No, not yet. I know I have to soon though.” She removes her hands and pulls out of the hug to look at Alex. “I asked her on a date. But I totally acted like an awkward idiot because I start rambling about not having any plans for the date yet.”

Her sister laughs at her, “I'm sure she found it endearing, Kara. It’s so obvious with the way she looks at you. She said yes, right?”

“Of course she did!” Kara replies excitedly.

“Wow, somebody is sure of themselves.” Alex teases.

Kara shakes her head at her sister's teasing. She pulls out her phone.

“I need to text her to see if she got home safely.”

“Do you always do that, after hanging out?” Alex asks curiously, Kara just nods as she texts Lena.

> _Kara: Hey, Lena :) Just checking to see that you got home safely <3_

She receives a reply almost instantly.

> _Lena: Hey, Kara :) I did. Thanks for checking in. You're very sweet <3_
> 
> _Kara: I'll let you sleep, I know you start your days earlier than I do. Sweet dreams, Lena, and goodnight :) <3 :) <3_
> 
> _Lena: Sweet dreams, Kara. Goodnight <3 <3_

She smiling at her phone, when she feels Alex nudging her. Kara glances over at her sister.

“It's late, and I had a glass or two of that scotch. Can I sleep on the couch?” Alex asks, looking exhausted.

Kara nods. “Of course you can sleep here. We can even share the bed, if you want? I don't mind.”

Alex shakes her head and yawns. “No, the couch is fine. Thanks, Kara.”

Kara and Alex get ready for bed. Alex helps herself to a blanket and pillow, and Kara gives her some clothes to sleep in.

They're both quiet once they're in their respective beds. Kara stares out her window, wondering what kind of date she should plan for her and Lena.

_A date with Lena Luthor. Rao I can't believe it! She said yes! Not that I ever thought she wouldn’t, not after today, but still. She said yes. I'm going in a date with Lena._

She falls asleep with a smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your comments move me, and drive me to keep on pace with my updates. You're all awesome and sweet, and the support is overwhelming. Thank you for each and every comment :)
> 
> [Replying to comments]  
> (Chapter 4)
> 
> @ onebigroughdraft: I love writing them! Yeah that was a shout out to my girlfriend, she loves that show too :) I hope the later chapters haven't disappointed.
> 
> (chapter 7)
> 
> @ Lacy527: I wrote most of that scene a week or so ago lol. Thanks for reading and commenting :)
> 
> @ Dani_po: Thanks! I was worried I wouldn't do it, or them, justice
> 
> @ JL: I’m so so glad you caught that without me having to go into a long spiel about it :) Lena deserves all the good things in life.
> 
> @ waitingforagoodidea: omg thank you, that's really high praise lol
> 
> @ Coty: Thank you :) I was a bit worried about the dancing scene but hopefully it turned out well.
> 
> @ LunaPris: Dom was annoying, but kinda fun to write too lol. Ahhh I know idk how I'm even writing this fluff, I'm not actually a fluffy type of person.
> 
> @ Alyoops: I knoooow!! I loved writing that scene lol.  
> Aww thanks. Omg same, that’s probably my favourite scene I've written so far :)
> 
> @ Nakash: Thank you for the comment :)
> 
> @ alexawynters: this comment made me smile so hard! Thank you so much!  
> I'm sorry for the wait between chapters.
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: right??? I love my Alex in this fic lol. I'm probably going to be touching on who the artist is, or how Kara even knows about them, in a future chapter. Lol well ;)
> 
> @ woahiknow1698: hey :)
> 
> @ Msfire: lol I figured that would be a reaction for many. DUDE I KNOW!! Fave scene so far :)
> 
> @ na12uni: :D thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.
> 
> @ cops_and_drums: Thank you!
> 
> @ lele: Hello! Thanks for leaving a comment :) I hope this chapter, and the rest of the fic tbh, doesn't disappoint :)
> 
> @ sheekonfiya: omg okay wow. Your comments make me soooo happy and make me want to immediately write, and then I wonder if I'll be able to do this fic and the ship justice. I hope it's all worth it in the end.  
> Well they're basically commandeering almost every scene I write now so we’ll definitely be seeing more of that kind of interaction lol


	9. there's a date in here somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Date. That doesn't quite go according to plan, but in the end it still works out. 
> 
> Also, is it really a reveal if Lena already knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I had about two rewrites of the entire thing and then I had some personal matters I needed to attend to on Sunday night that dragged into Monday. I'm sorry, I'll try to keep a better update schedule from here on out.
> 
> This chapter had some angst but it was always going to be like that when it came to The Reveal, but I promise this is the last of the angst for this story.
> 
> It's been beta'd but any mistakes that make it through are mine. (Side note: I'm Canadian and I'm one of those Canadians that switches between UK English spelling and American spelling, so sometimes you might see a U in place and other times it'll be missing in the same word. I'm sorry lol)
> 
> [Shout out to my girlfriend for putting up with me being moody over this chapter. And also for being a huge inspiration for this story, and making me post it]

>   _Lena: Sweet dreams, Kara. Goodnight <3 <3 _

Lena drops her phone onto her bed after sending the text and starts getting ready for bed. She can’t stop thinking about the moments she got to spend with Kara today. The smile on her face doesn’t seem to be fading anytime soon. Her heart races as she remembers all the kisses, and the feeling of Kara underneath her. _And on top, fuck that was so hot. She’s so hot, and yet adorable at the same time. How does she do it?_

She’s unable to fall asleep, her mind racing and body thrumming with desire. Lena groans into her hands when she recalls Kara’s soft skin under her fingertips. Those abs. _I am so weak,_ she thinks, before she takes matters into her own hands. Having a clearer image of what Kara on top would look like helps immensely.

Lena sleeps peacefully that night and wakes up refreshed and excited over the prospect of her date with Kara at the end of the week.

She’s halfway to work when she receives a text from Alex. She quirks an eyebrow as she opens the text.

> _Alex: Are you free for lunch?_
> 
> _Lena: I’m sure I can reschedule any meetings I might have. What did you have in mind?_
> 
> _Alex: I’ll bring lunch. I think there’s some things we need to talk about._

Lena frowns, _well that’s not ominous at all. Oh God is she going to give me The Shovel Talk?_

> _Lena: Alright. I’ll try to be free between 11:30 and 12. Does that work for you?_
> 
> _Alex: Yeah, that’ll work for me. Any lunch requests?_
> 
> _Lena: I’ll have whatever you’re having._

She doesn’t receive a reply to her text. Once in her office she asks Jess about her schedule for lunch.

“Ms. Danvers insisted I start setting aside time so you can eat lunch, even if it’s twenty minutes. I’ve set aside thirty minutes.” Jess replies, not looking up from her tablet. She’s trying to hide a smirk but Lena can see it.

“Alright then. Agent Danvers will be bringing lunch today.” Lena says, watching for Jess’ reaction. She’s not disappointed.

Jess raises her eyebrows. “Is everything alright?” She asks with a worried expression.

Lena sighs. “I think she’s here to give me the _shovel talk_.”

Her assistant purses her lips, Lena can tell she wants to laugh.

“So there’s need for a shovel talk?” Jess asks with faux innocence.

“Jess, you walked in on Kara and I on the couch in a compromising position.” Lena tries not to blush at the memory, “And I’ve got a date with Kara on friday night.”

“A date?” Jess perks up. “Did you finally ask her?”

Lena chuckles, “No, actually. She asked me.”

Her assistant’s eyes go wide. “She...she asked you? First?”

“She did. It was all very Kara.” Lena smiles indulgently, she clears her throat when she catches Jess smiling. “We should probably get started on work though, if I’m going to be taking lunch with Agent Danvers.”

Jess nods and starts rattling off Lena’s schedule.

Lena spends the rest of the morning distracted by thoughts about both Kara and Alex. Thankfully the thoughts of Alex don’t follow the same path as Kara’s.

Lena’s signing some papers when Jess opens the door.

“Agent Danvers is here, Ms. Luthor.” Jess says, as she leads in Alex. Jess eyes Alex warily as she leaves the two women alone.

Lena leads Alex to the couch, _don’t think about Kara on this couch. Don’t._ They both sit down, and Alex hands Lena a take out container. Lena opens it to find a burger and fries, and Alex is pulling two bottles of beer out of seemingly nowhere. _Where the hell did she get those? I didn’t see her carrying them inside._

They make comfortable small talk while they eat. Alex mentions how the group is trying to schedule a game night, and that everyone is expecting Lena to join them again. Lena smiles when Alex tells her that.

They’re halfway through their lunch when Lena decides to just bite the bullet.

“Not that I don’t enjoy spending time with you, Alex, but what’s this lunch really about?” She asks. Alex reaches for her beer and takes a sip before turning to Lena.

“You’re going on a date with my sister, and I’m supposed to come here and threaten you so you don’t hurt her. But a person would have to be blind to not be able to see the way you look at my sister.” Alex takes a longer sip of her beer, “So let’s just enjoy our lunch, and pretend that I vaguely threatened you if you ever hurt Kara.”

“I can promise you that I would never intentionally hurt your sister.” Lena replies solemnly.

“Good.” Alex gestures towards Lena’s fries, “Are you gonna eat those?”

Lena shakes her head and gives her remaining fries to Alex.

“I see that Kara isn’t the only Danvers’ sister with a voracious appetite.” Lena smirks.

Alex groans. “Luthor you had better not just made a sex joke about my sister.”

“You’re assuming we’ve gone that far.” Lena says before taking a sip of her beer, trying not to make a face at the taste.

“I don’t need to know how far you’ve gone with Kara. God! You guys got pretty damn close last night.” Alex shudders and Lena is struggling not to laugh. “Let’s change the subject, please.”

Lena checks her watch to see how much time they have left, and as if on cue Jess is opening the door.

“Ms. Luthor you have a meeting in five minutes.”

“Alright, thank you Jess.” Lena replies.

Alex stands up and starts clearing away the remnants of their meal, “Thanks for the lunch date, Luthor.” Alex says, sending a small smile Lena’s way, “It beats eating alone at my desk.”

“I know how that is.” Lena replies, walking towards the door. “We should do this more often. I promise not to make any sex jokes about your sister.”

Alex follows Lena out, “If you do I’ll make it my life’s mission to interrupt you every chance I get.”

Lena laughs softly and shakes her head. “You know I actually believe you’d do it too?”

“Good.” Alex smirks. She nods at Jess before turning back to Lena, “Have fun on your date, I’ll try not to interrupt this time.”

“Thank you, Alex.” Lena replies, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

The rest of Lena’s day is a blur of meetings. She has to take some work home with her so she doesn’t get to see Kara at all that day, but they do text during the evening while Lena works. On Wednesday afternoon Kara texts her details for their date, telling Lena to dress casual but not too casual. Lena’s at home on Wednesday evening when she gets an excited text from Kara.

> _Kara: OMG Lena!! The delivery guy was just here! I can’t even right now!! I can’t do this over text. Are you too busy or can I come over? :D_
> 
> _Lena: I’m not too busy. I always have time for you, Kara ;)_
> 
> _Kara: Alright I’m on my way!!! :D :) :) :D_

She chuckles to herself. _Looks like the painting arrived._

She gave clearance to the doorman ages ago in case Kara ever needed to drop by unannounced so she’s not caught off guard when barely ten minutes later she hears knocking on her door. Lena gets up and walks towards her door, nervous and excited at the same time.

She opens the door and is immediately enveloped in a hug from Kara. They pull apart and Lena leads Kara inside, taking her hand and pulling her gently towards her couch. She sits down and Kara follows suit. Kara is practically bouncing in her spot, Lena smiles and Kara returns it with her own wide smile.

“You bid on the painting, in my name?” Kara finally says, her voice is full of awe.

Lena knows it’s a rhetorical question, but she still nods, “I did. I saw the way it affected you when you caught sight of it, and I thought you should have it more than anyone.”

There are tears in Kara’s eyes.

“It’s so beautiful, Lena. I can’t ever thank you enough!” She pulls Lena into another hug. They stay like that for a few moments, Kara finally pulls back and reaches for Lena’s hands, taking them in her own.

She takes a deep breath, and nervously adjusts her glasses before looking up at Lena.

“I think I know why you bid on it for me.” She says quietly, her eyes searching Lena’s, “You knew that it was painted from the artist’s memory of a sunset on Krypton.”

Lena doesn’t look away from Kara, she barely nods and waits for Kara to continue.

“I guess this is the part where I say _we need to talk_.” Kara’s voice is wavering, she bites her lip nervously, “I probably should’ve told you a long time before now.” Kara is staring at their entwined hands.

Lena’s heart feels like it’s in her stomach. She licks her lips that have gone dry, along with her mouth. _I’m not ready. Why is this so hard? I knew. I know. I didn’t think this would be so hard to hear?_

“Okay.” She says, quietly.

“I’ve been keeping a part of myself a secret from you, since the beginning, and even though I’m ninety-nine percent certain you already know. I need to tell you. I have to tell you. It’s not fair to keep the charade going, you deserve better than that.”

Lena takes in a shaky breath, and Kara raises her eyes to meet Lena’s. She nods at Kara for her to continue.

Kara takes a deep breath, “I’m Supergirl.” She tries to sit up straighter and lift her chin, anything to make her appear more confident than she sounds. “I know that you know that, but I needed you to hear me say it.”

Lena tries to laugh, but it gets caught in her throat. “Glasses and a ponytail are a pretty thin disguise. Plus you’re terrible at coming up with lies on the spot; you _flew here...on a bus._ ” She smiles half-heartedly.

“Lena, I am so sorry for not telling you sooner. I promise that I wanted to! It wasn’t about me not trusting you or anything like that.” Kara pleads, her thumbs are softly running back and forth over Lena’s hands. It’s distracting, and soothing, and not what Lena wants right now.

“I’m not angry you haven’t told me until now. I swear I’m not, Kara.” She inhales deeply. “I am a bit hurt though, that it took you this long. And only after you and I became more than friends. Would you have told me if we were still just friends?” She asks, she feels like she already knows the answer.

Kara looks forlornly at her, tears visible in her eyes as she softly shakes her head.

“I would have.” Kara’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“But we’ll never know, and that’s kind of hard to look past.” Lena sighs, “I think I’ve been so preoccupied with going along with your ruse that I hadn’t really thought about my feelings on what it meant that you hadn’t told me yet.”

“I can understand that.” Kara replies quietly. “I think I’d feel the same way if the roles were reversed.”

They’re silent for a few moments, until she hears Kara sighing. She glances over to find Kara starting at her, as if trying to memorise her face. A small frown furrows Lena’s eyebrows.

“I’m going to go and give you some space. I think that’s what’s best right now.” Kara says as she stands up. Lena follows suit.

She nods. “I think I have a lot I need to think about, and space would help me with that.” She answers. Lena can tell that Kara is hurt by her agreeing to space between them. _But it’s needed. Clearly I have emotions that I need to deal with? Being around Kara would just be a distraction, surely?_

“Alright. Well, when you’re ready, I’ll be here. Or like, y’know, I’ll be around.” Kara replies awkwardly.

Lena walks with her to the door, they’re subdued as they say their goodnights. There’s no kiss. Lena closes the door behind Kara, and leans against it for a moment before pushing off and walking towards her bedroom. A nice long shower is what she needs to clear her head.

She ruminates in the shower over her feelings and what it all means for her and Kara. Lena wants very much to get over whatever she’s feeling and move on with Kara, but she knows she needs to deal with everything first. The hurt of Kara keeping the secret for so long is the biggest issue, it’s not exactly the fact that she kept a secret from Lena. It’s the amount of time she kept it. That plays on Lena’s mind and makes her wonder if Kara would’ve told her if they had just remained friends.

 _Kara said she would have, but maybe she just said it to alleviate your hurt feelings? We’ll never know for sure now._ And that was another thing, how was she expected to not wonder about that? Would Kara have ever told her? She has to take Kara’s word as truth, even if that small voice is telling her otherwise. That Goddamn voice that has always sounded like Lillian, and that’s partly why she’s gotten so good at ignoring it, and she knows she needs to if she ever hopes to move on from this.

Lena is exhausted once she’s out of the shower and changed into her sleepwear. She falls into bed and a dreamless sleep. She wakes several times during the night, each time feeling uneasy and worried over her relationship with Kara. She wants things to work out with Kara, she doesn’t want to get hung up on this, but it’s so hard to get past her thoughts and insecurities.

She spends most of Thursday working and trying to sort through her emotions when she has the time. Lena already knows she’s forgiven Kara, but the hurt is still there. They don’t text at all on Thursday or Friday.

It’s Friday evening and she watches as the time for their planned date comes and goes. Lena is curled up on a chair on her balcony, the noise from the street below a nice change from the silence inside her apartment. She’s wearing a light grey sweater with black jeans, and warm fuzzy socks. She’s got a glass of scotch in her hand, sipping at it as she desperately tries to make sense of her feelings.

 _Her being Supergirl changes nothing. I’ve always known on some level anyway. Once I was more sure, it was like a game, trying to see what kind of ridiculous excuse Kara would come up with when pressed for one. She’s so adorable when she’s flustered._ Lena sighs, once again her thoughts are interrupted with her feelings for Kara. She runs a hand across her face. _I can’t even think about how I’m hurt and upset without being distracted by thoughts of Kara and what I feel for her._

_I’m hurt because she kept the secret from me for so long. Okay, that’s valid I’m allowed to be hurt. But I also know that I’ve forgiven her. And I need to know her reasons._

The feelings of hurt are valid, Lena knows that but she also knows that she needs to give Kara a chance to explain her side and give her reasons. _Even if they don’t make sense to me, I have to give her a chance to explain. I want to think that there’s a reason why she kept it from me for so long, I know she trusts me so it’s not that. I need to know._

It’s 6:30, and she hopes she’s not interrupting anything, as she calls Kara. It rings for a moment and then she hears a quiet hello.

“Hey.” It saids almost as a sigh. “I think we need to talk. In person.”

 _“Sure. Do you want me to come over like right now? Because I can totally be there in a few minutes because well...yeah.”_ Kara ends awkwardly, and even when she’s hurt and feeling a little lost, Lena can’t help but find Kara endearing. Can’t help but care for her a little more with every passing moment they share together.

“Yeah I think that would work best.” She replies. They say goodbye, and Lena sits back and takes a drink from her glass. Her heart is pounding in her ears as Kara, in her Supergirl suit, drifts down onto her balcony. She’s carrying what looks like a kevlar messenger bag and Lena wonders if that has her clothes inside, and once again Lena’s heart warms at Kara’s unique adorableness.

“Do you mind if I go change?” Kara pats the bag, looking at Lena nervously.

Lena shakes her head, “Not at all.” She says, her lips quirk into a small smile.

Kara is back in seconds, wearing jeans and a loose fitting light grey henley shirt. She’s also pulled her hair into a ponytail again. She sits down in the chair beside Lena, and Lena can see the nervousness rolling off of her.

“Kara,” Lena starts, and Kara’s eyes are immediately on hers. Lena has to take a breath as she’s met with Kara’s intense gaze. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, and as much as I might still need to do more, I also know that I need to hear your side of things, so I can think about that as well when I work on my own thoughts.”

There’s no reply for a few seconds, but Lena sees a variety of emotions flit across Kara’s face.

“What exactly did you want to know?” She asks, slowly.

“Why you didn’t tell me until now. We’ve known each other for months now, and I like to think we’ve been friends for most of that time. Why didn’t you tell me?” Lena questions, keeping Kara’s gaze.

Her counterpart takes a deep breath, and starts playing with her shirt sleeves.

“I did want to tell you, Lena. But my selfishness won out.” At Lena’s confused expression Kara continues, “I like how you make me feel, as just Kara Danvers, as if that’s enough for you. You don’t need me as Supergirl to think I’m special, or worthy of your friendship and affection. Kara Danvers is your hero.” Kara’s voice wavers on that last part, and she’s staring at her hands now.

Lena swallows a lump in her throat. “You _are_ my hero, and you’ve always been enough. Kara you deserve love,friendship, and affection. It doesn’t matter if you’re Supergirl, you’re still Kara, and she’s worth just as much if not more than Supergirl.” Kara gives her a disbelieving look. “No, I’m serious. At least to me. You’re Kara Danvers when you’re a junior reporter, and you’re still Kara when you’re Supergirl. Supergirl is what you do with the powers given to you, Kara Danvers is who you are whether or not you’ve got those powers.”

Lena watches as Kara wipes at tears in her eyes, and she wants desperately to hold onto her and make it so she never feels inferior to her alter ego again.

“Sometimes I feel like once people know my secret they only ever see the cape, and that’s the version of me they want. That Supergirl is the better version and Kara Danvers is less than her.” Kara looks up and meets Lena’s eyes, “But you didn't need Supergirl to think I was worth something. And I was scared that once you did, Kara Danvers wouldn’t be enough. That you’d want the version of me that everyone else does. I didn’t think about what that would mean to you. I’m sorry Lena. I was so selfish and concerned with how it made me feel, how you made me feel, that I completely overlooked what it would feel like to be in your shoes.”

Kara is up and pacing the balcony now, she looks over at Lena and her eyes are still wet with tears, but she meets Lena’s eyes.

“I didn’t think about how keeping such a big secret from you for such a long time would make you feel. I understand, I do. I get why you’re hurt. And I understand if you don’t think you’ll ever be able to fully trust me without wondering if I’m keeping anything else from you.” Kara kneels in front of Lena, reaching for her hands, but stopping just short.

Lena reaches for Kara’s hands.

“I don’t care that you’re Supergirl. I mean she’s a part of you and I understand that, but I never thought of her as the more worthy Kara.” She runs her fingers over Kara’s knuckles. “Kara Danvers will always be enough for me. That’s not the issue here. It’s not why I’m so hurt, and I know you know that now. You know that keeping that from me for so long has me wondering whether you would’ve ever told me, and I have to admit that I even have a small fear that there might be something else you haven’t told me.”

Kara shakes her head adamantly, “I promise, that there’s nothing else I’m keeping from you.”

“I believe you.” Lena replies, she smiles softly at Kara and then looks down at their hands. “Kara, if we’re going to do this, I need you to promise me, no more secrets.”

“Absolutely, Lena.” Kara says, her tone serious. “No more secrets. Ever.”

“And I promise the same thing. No more secrets.” Lena’s voice is solemn, as she looks up into Kara’s eyes.

Kara’s lips are quirked, “So that means no more setting traps and using yourself as bait without telling me, right?”

Lena pretends to think about it.

“Lena!” Kara giggles, shaking her head.

“Alright, alright. I promise no more using myself as bait.” Lena smiles,

“I’ll take it.” Kara replies, standing and gently pulling Lena with her. She pulls Lena into a hug, and Lena melts into it.

After a moment she pulls back to look at Kara, she tilts her head, “Have you eaten dinner?”

“No. I was about to order in when you called.” Kara replies.

Lena pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, “Did you want to go get some dinner?” She asks hopefully. Kara’s face lights up.

“Yes!” Kara replies, she stands up and pulls Lena with her, “Where did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking maybe some place where we can go like this and not have people stare at us?” Lena gestures at their casual clothes.

Kara bites her lip and looks off in thought, smiling after a few seconds.

“I can think of a place, if you don’t mind breakfast food for dinner?” She says, looking at Lena for her opinion.

Lena nods, “Sounds good.”

She changes into thinner socks and pulls on a pair of old charcoal grey low top chucks, then she texts Trevor to let him know they need the car. They’re in the elevator on their way down, and Kara reaches for her hand. They both smile shyly at each other.

Once they meet up with Trevor, Lena has Kara give him the address. They pull up to what appears to be a little diner. Kara’s excited grin is infectious and has Lena sporting one of her own. Lena leaves Trevor with the usual instructions and then she and Kara are both getting out of the car and walking towards the diner.

Kara opens the door and lets her walk through first. She’s talking excitedly about the diner and how they serve the best all day breakfast that she’s ever had. Lena smiles indulgently at her. They’re still holding hands as they’re led to a table near the front window. Lena feels a little disappointed when they have to release their linked hands to sit down on either side of the table.

She takes the menu that Kara hands her and watches Kara open one for herself, exclaiming about the pancakes and waffles. Soon she’s also talking about the sausages and eggs, and Lena is still silent but enjoying every minute listening to Kara talk about food. Lena leans her chin in her hand, smiling, and she knows she probably looks lovesick to the other patrons, but she couldn’t care less.

Finally, Kara realizes that she’s just spent five minutes talking about the menu. She blushes, and shakes her head.

“Why didn’t you stop me?” She asks Lena, still slightly shaking her head at herself.

“Because I find you adorable.” Lena replies, her bottom lip between her teeth. She smiles at Kara. “Your love of food is endearing, and you get so excited. I find you very charming, Kara.”

Kara’s blushing and looking down at the table, a pleased smile on her lips.

“You're probably incredibly biased, Lena.” Kara teases.

“Maybe I am, but you're still adorable.” Lena replies confidently.

Their waitress comes by to take their order, and it’s obvious Kara has been here before because their waitress doesn’t even bat an eyelash when Kara orders what must be enough food to feed three people. Lena orders a stack of pancakes, figuring anything she doesn’t finish she’ll share with Kara.

They make small talk as they wait for their food.

When their food is finally brought out Lena watches Kara’s face light up. Her stomach flips when she’s hit by a wave of affection for the woman in front of her. An entirely different feeling arises when Kara rolls her sleeves up to just below her elbows, and Lena bites her lip as she watches the muscles in Kara’s forearms flex.

Kara has started on her second plate before Lena has eaten two pancakes. Lena sips her orange juice, a smile on her face, as she takes in Kara rapidly finishing her food. She pushes her plate towards Kara.

“You can finish mine, if you’re still hungry?” She offers, eyebrows raised.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks politely.

Lena nods, “I’m full, you’re welcome to the rest.” She smiles softly as Kara blushes and helps herself to Lena’s plate.

When Kara’s finally finished she leans back in her seat, a minute passes before she’s reaching for the dessert menu.

“Did you want dessert?” She asks Lena.

“No, I’m alright, thank you. But if you wanted some you’re welcome to, no need to refrain because of me.” Lena replies, shaking her head gently.

Kara nods thoughtfully, before she’s fixing her glasses. She takes a long sip of her water.

“This is probably going to sound really silly and I don’t know, maybe I shouldn’t.” Kara starts and stops.

Lena frowns, “What is it? You can tell me, Kara.”

“This is kind of what I had in mind for our date, tonight. Maybe not this exact place, but something similar.” Kara says, playing with her napkin, “And I thought we could go get some coffee, or something sweet, to drink and go for a walk.”

“I’d still like that.” Lena replies softly.

Kara perks up, meeting Lena’s eyes. “Yeah? You don’t think it sounds like a bad date idea? I was really worried that you’d think I was terrible at planning dates. Because honestly I wracked my brain for ideas, I even googled date ideas!” Kara eyes are wide as she admits the truth. “It’s really hard to come up with something interesting and not cliche. I mean okay dinner is kinda cliche I admit, but this is _breakfast_ for dinner! So kinda different.”

Lena chuckles, and shakes her head. “I think it’s perfect. It’s very you. It’s comfortable and relaxed. Exactly what I like about you.”

“I’m glad you like it so far.” Kara replies, bashfully.

Kara asks for the check the next time the waitress comes, and argues with Lena over who gets to pay.

“I asked you out, so I get to pay! Besides, your driver brought us.”

“Kara, that’s not even an argument for who gets to pay. We needed a ride; I have a car and a driver.” Lena playfully argues back.

They make their way outside, and Lena smiles as Kara once again reaches for her hand. After walking for a couple of minutes Lena sees that Kara has lead them to a coffee shop not too far away. Lena opts for a hot chocolate with whipped topping and Kara orders something cold and super sweet, Lena’s sure she made it up because she’s never heard of anything so sickly sweet and flavorful.

Lena takes small sips from her drink as they walk aimlessly along. The sun is setting and it’s getting a little chillier.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Lena asks turning her head to look at Kara, she nervously plays with her cup. “I might have ice cream in my freezer.”

Kara gently swings their hands between them, “Are you trying to bribe me with food?” She asks with a teasing smile.

Lena laughs softly, “It was more like incentive.”

“I’d love to, by the way. Whether or not there’s ice cream.” Kara smiles, her eyes crinkling.

“We can always pick up some snacks on the way.” Lena says as she releases Kara’s hand so she she can text Trevor. She immediately reaches for Kara’s hand once she’s put her phone away.

Kara hums as she traces circles on Lena’s hand with her thumb, and Lena shivers at the soft touch. Kara turns to her.

“Are you cold?” Before Lena can answer she’s stepping into Lena’s space and wrapping her arms around Lena. Their slight height difference allows Lena to comfortably rest her chin on Kara’s shoulder. Lena’s arms are around Kara’s waist and Kara’s arms are just above hers.

She sighs contentedly, “You’re always so warm.” She breathes in deeply, taking in Kara’s scent. Lena feels Kara chuckle as well as hears her.

“Yeah, I remember you telling me I was hot and I thought you were talking about my body heat.” She can feel Kara shake her head, “I can’t believe I didn’t get what you were saying at the time.”

Lena makes a shushing sound, her cheeks are getting warm as she blushes at the memory. Her breath catches when she feels Kara’s lips near her ear.

“Lena Luthor thinks I’ve got a hot body.” Kara whispers, her breath teasing Lena’s neck.

Her heart begins to race, _does she know what she’s doing to me right now? She can’t be that oblivious._

Pressing herself into Kara as she tiptoes to reach Kara’s ear, Lena lets out a low chuckle, “Well I do have hands on experience.” She smirks when she hears Kara swallow loudly. “And from what I’ve seen and felt, you, Kara Danvers, are super hot.”

“Was that a pun?” Kara asks breathlessly.

Lena practically groans at Kara’s ability to ruin the mood and still be adorable.

“No. It wasn’t. You’re such a dork.” She sighs, pulling away just far enough to look up and smile at Kara.

They stand like that for a moment, staring into the other’s eyes. Kara reaches up and gently tucks a strand of Lena’s hair behind her ear, she sighs and it takes Lena a few seconds before she realizes why.

Trevor has pulled up beside them. They break apart and walk towards the car. Kara reaches for the door, opening it for Lena to slide in first. She sits in the middle and once Kara is inside she sits as close as possible to her.

“Home, Trevor.” Lena informs her driver. From the corner of her eye she sees Kara’s lips quirk into a small smile.

They arrive at Lena’s building in record time, Trevor taking several shortcuts on the way. Lena and Kara separate momentarily as they exit the car and bid goodnight to Trevor.

“Goodnight, Trevor.” Lena says, turning to face him.

“Goodnight Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers.” Trevor replies to the pair.

“Night!” Kara adds, throwing in a small wave.

Lena smiles to herself at Kara’s unique charm and grabs her hand again as they walk into the building. She doesn’t let go until she has to unlock the door to her penthouse. Lena leads the way into the living room.

She gestures at the TV, “You can pick out something for us to watch, and I’ll go get the ice cream.”

Kara sits on the couch as Lena heads towards her kitchen. She takes two spoons out of the drawer and some napkins. Opening her freezer she sighs at the sight in front of her, before closing her eyes and grabbing three pints and returning to the living room.

Lena is nearing the couch when Kara stands up to help her with her full hands.

“Such a gentleman.” Lena teases as they sit down. “I just randomly picked flavors, you can go exchange them if you don’t like these.” She says nervously, placing the napkins on the coffee table.

She looks over at Kara, she’s got two pints in her hands and she’s looking at the third in Lena’s hands.

“How much ice cream do you have?” Kara’s eyebrows are raised for second, then she casts an excited look Lena’s way. “Can I go look?”

Lena nods, “Go right ahead.”

Kara quickly places the pints in her hands on the coffee table in front of them, then she’s up in a flash. She’s gone for a few minutes and when she returns she has three more pints in her arms.

“Oh my God, Kara. There’s six pints out here now.” It’s Lena’s turn to raise her eyebrows. She’s shaking her head as Kara starts opening each one and taking bites. “Where does it all go?” She asks with a laugh.

“Six pints, and there’s still like six more!” Kara says in between bites, “And don’t think I didn’t notice that they’re almost all chocolate.”

“What’s wrong with chocolate?” Lena asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Nothing.” Kara replies innocently, she’s looking into the pint that’s currently in her hand, “I just don’t know what to do with the knowledge that I’ve discovered your guilty pleasure.”

Lena hums, and smirks at Kara, “Not really. I told you I’m more of savory girl, remember?”

“Would salted caramel flavored ice cream count as savory?” Kara asks with a thoughtful expression.

Lena doesn’t answer, she just shakes her head at the adorable idiot sitting beside her.

They continue eating their ice cream and watching TV. Kara has picked Food Network and Lena’s not really paying attention to whatever is on, she’s distracted by the small moans coming from Kara as she finishes off the ice cream. Lena’s mind is in the gutter, and her body is responding accordingly.

Kara turns and smiles at Lena, “That was so good!”

Lena bites her lip, she sees a spot of chocolate on the corner of Kara’s mouth.

“You have um…” She smiles softly and points at the same spot on her face, “chocolate.”

“Oh!” Kara blushes as reaches for a napkin and wipes away the bit of chocolate, she shyly looks back at Lena, “Did I get it all?”

A thought crosses Lena’s mind, and she feels her lips quirking into a tiny smirk. She leans in, as if she’s looking for any other missed chocolate on Kara’s face. Humming as she lets her eyes fall on Kara’s lips. She has a hand on Kara’s chin.

“You missed one.” She whispers, leaning in and covering Kara’s lips with her own. Kara eagerly leans in and kisses her back. Lena’s hands are cupping Kara’s jaw. Kara’s hands are on Lena’s thighs.

Lena moans when Kara deepens the kiss. _I need to be closer to Kara_ , she thinks just before moving and straddling Kara. She feels Kara immediately grip her hips.

“God, I’ve missed you.” She whispers in between kisses, she’s not crying but she can feel tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

“Me too.” Kara hums, “Miss you, I mean. Not me.”

Lena silences Kara’s rambling with more kisses. Kara’s hands are starting to inch their way up Lena’s waist, she moans and guides them under her sweater wanting to feel Kara’s hands on her skin. Kara grows more confident, but still her hands stop just below Lena’s bra. Lena slows their kisses. There’s no one to interrupt them tonight, and if Lena doesn’t stop now she knows they probably won’t. _I don’t want to pressure her into anything, no matter how much she thinks she’s ready._

She kisses Kara softly one last time. Still in Kara’s lap, she leans back and meets Kara’s eyes.

“Stay the night?” She asks quietly, “It’s pretty late, and even if you _are_ Supergirl I don’t want you flying when you’re tired.” Lena knows it’s a weak excuse.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Kara replies earnestly.

Lena stands up, turning around to hide just how happy she is that Kara agreed, and begins gathering up the ice cream containers. Kara turns off the TV and joins her, taking the empty containers into the kitchen to place them in the garbage.

She leads Kara into her bedroom, leaving her near the bed before walking into her closet to get them both sleepwear. Lena comes back out to find Kara still awkwardly standing near her bed.

“You can borrow these.” Lena says as she hands Kara some pajamas, she points to her ensuite, “You can change in the bathroom, and there should be an extra toothbrush.”

Kara nods, “Thanks.” She smiles shyly as she heads for the bathroom.

Lena changes inside her closet, and finishes before Kara. She turns down the bed, fluffing her pillow just as she hears the ensuite door open. Turning around, she catches sight of Kara wearing her borrowed pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Kara smiles at her as she joins Lena near the bed.

“Which side do you usually sleep on?” Lena asks.

“Oh, I can sleep on whichever side.” Kara answers, fixing her glasses.

“Okay, well I prefer the left side. But I’ll take whichever.” She replies before walking into the ensuite to brush her teeth.

Once they’re both in bed, Lena turns off the lights. Kara takes off her glasses and places them beside her phone on the bedside table. They’re both laying on their sides facing each other. Lena has one hand under her pillow and the other is between them, Kara mirrors and places her hand over Lena’s.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Kara whispers.

“Absolutely nothing,” Lena whispers back, “I’ve basically drowned myself in work this week, so now all I have is a few reports I need to read, but those can wait until Sunday.” She tangles her fingers with Kara’s. “What about you?”

Kara hums, “Nothing. Maybe we could do brunch?”

“That sounds lovely.” Lena replies. She closes her eyes, “Brunch and whatever else we feel like.”

“I like that.” Kara says, her voice starting to sound sleepy.

Lena nods her head, too tired to reply.

“Goodnight, Lena.” She hears Kara whisper, and she thinks she feels the light press of Kara’s lips against hers but she’s so tired she can’t be sure.

“Goodnight, Kara.” She mumbles.

They both fall asleep soon after. Lena wakes up sometime during the night to find herself in Kara’s arms, not bothering to move she falls back asleep to the feeling of safety in Kara’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, they help me stay focused more than you realize. They're also really heartwarming to read :)
> 
> [Replies to comments]
> 
> (Chapter 3)  
> @ 100fearsandfeels: Thank you, that's what I was trying to go for. I'm glad it came out that way.
> 
> (Chapter 8)  
> @ JL: Thank you, I like writing Alex and making the poor girl walk in on Kara is both mean and hilarious to write. I hope the date doesn't disappoint, I'm honestly really worried with it but felt that this was how it had to go.
> 
> @ Lacy527: Alex needs to start knocking. She probably will from now on though. I hope the date is good enough for everyone.
> 
> @ LunaPris: Thank you :)
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: lol I know I do too, but it's just to fun writing her reactions. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.
> 
> @ Jaina: They are :) aaaand yep you're right, there is or was.
> 
> @ na12uni: Oh God no! I would never write that. I do angst, not drama. It hurts too much to write that kind of stuff. So never fear, Lena will always text back :)
> 
> @ Dani_po: Kara obviously didn't lol. The girl needs to really plan ahead for anytime her and Lena are alone, don't invite Alex!
> 
> @ Coty: lol yes finally! And Alex and Kara with their terrible timing and planning skills.
> 
> @ JeezusGut: I hope the reveal doesn't disappoint in this chapter. As for Alex... that will probably be addressed in another fic I plan on writing from her POV. It won't be for everyone, since there are reasons she's not exactly happy in this story. So it's not needed to enjoy this one, but it'll be there if you're interested.
> 
> @ Msfire: It's so hard to write with them, I go into a scene and suddenly they're trying to make out like ladies please I need to write this scene you can do this later! Lol they're both so thirsty, it's fun to write.
> 
> @ 100fearsandfeels: I'm so sorry it took this long to give an update! I hope this chapter isn't a let down. Who isn't gay for Rey :)
> 
> @ Alyoops: Jess deserves a vacation and a raise. Thank you! I hope this chapter is up to par.
> 
> @ sheekonfiya: ahhhhhh your comments always me go fklgjglhgga. Thanks so much! I agree with everything lol. The clunky docs were a look that just jumped into my head and I couldn't get it out.  
> Well I kinda fudged the schedule for this chapter but I hope to get back on track for chapter 10 :)


	10. if I'm your girlfriend, and you're mine, then who's flying the plane? - or I suck at chapter titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Danvers Sister's night, a day spent with friends, and... stuff that made me blush as I wrote it. [Rating change!]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm very sorry for the wait between updates. This chapter was really hard to write for many reasons.
> 
> Second, and you might've noticed...there's been a rating change. (This is connected to the first part lol)
> 
> Third! For those of you not interested in that kind of scene, I've added [***] before and after the scene so I hope it's easily skippable if you so wish.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Beta'd but any mistakes are mine. (Shout out to my awesome beta for putting up with me)

_Lena’s lips on her neck. Breathy sighs. Her hands are gripping Lena’s hips. Lena is lifting Kara’s shirt over her head. Lena’s hands are flat against her stomach and Kara hears her moan softly before kissing her again. Kara’s hands are inching higher, sliding Lena’s shirt up with them. Lena’s wearing that one bra again._

_“That’s a lot of boobs.” Kara mutters._

_“What?” A voice that isn’t Lena’s croaked._

She shakes her head and she’s suddenly back in her apartment. Alex is looking at her in horror.

“Did I say that out loud?” Kara grimaces.

“Yes, you did. As much as I wish I could pretend you hadn’t.” Alex takes a long drink of her beer.

Kara hides her face behind her hands and groans.

“Sorry, Alex.” She apologizes, “It’s just that things with Lena have been getting more intense recently and I guess I got distracted.”

“God, not you too! I don’t need to hear about my little sister’s sex life. From you, or Lena.” Alex has her eyes closed as she dramatically shudders.

“Wait, what? Lena? When did you...when did she...what?” Kara’s shaking her head in mild confusion, “When did you talk to Lena about our sex life? Not that we have one. I mean...do we? What did she say?”

Alex sighs, “A couple of weeks ago? Like the day after you asked her out.”

Kara narrows her eyes at her sister, “You never told me you saw Lena that day.”

“We had lunch. It’s not a big deal.” Alex replies, she’s peeling the label on her beer.

They’re both silent for a beat.

“Oh my God. You totally went all big sister on her didn’t you?” Kara exclaimed.

“It’s my job to protect you.” Alex shrugs, “I kind of let you down with that last asshole, but I’m not going to let it happen again. Not that I need to worry about your girlfriend, it’s always been obvious how much she cares about you. Even when you both hid behind the whole _just friends_ bullshit.”

“We _were_ just friends!” Kara argues before catching something else Alex mentioned. “Also, she’s not my girlfriend.” She adds quietly.

She sees Alex roll her eyes at her.

“You’ve been dating for over a month. Don’t tell me you haven’t had that talk yet?” Alex sighs exasperatedly.

“It’s never come up.” Kara replies, “It’s not like high school. I can’t just ask her if she wants to be my girlfriend.”

“Why not? I did.” Alex states, her mouth twisting.

Kara is silent as she thinks about what Alex has said. She turns to her sister, who’s now frowning into her beer.

“How do you ask a girl to be your girlfriend?” Kara questioned quietly. “Do you just ask? What if she says no?”

“You really think Lena will say no if you ask her? I don’t think that girl knows how to say no to you, to be honest.” Alex chuckles, “And to answer your question, you just tell her how you feel or something. Tell her you don’t want to be with anyone else.”

Kara frowns, “That’s not actually asking anything, you know that right?”

“God, Kara. Just ask her _Lena, do you wanna be my girlfriend?_ She’ll say yes no matter how you ask her.”

They both turn back to the movie they had been watching when Kara remembers another question she’s been wanting to ask her sister.

Kara bites her lower lip as she glances over at Alex again.

“Alex, can I ask you something?” Kara says nervously.

“Sure.” Alex says, eyes still on the movie.

“How do you know when it’s _time_?” Kara asks, with an emphasis on ‘time’.

“Time...for?” She turns to Kara with an eyebrow raised.

“You know, to go all the way?” Kara mumbles, blushing at the admission.

“We’re really gonna talk about this?” Alex sighs but continues, “You just know. Didn’t you know when it was time before?”

“I...we...we kinda rushed into it.” Kara looks slightly embarrassed and glances down at her hands, “It’s different with Lena. I don’t want to mess this up, Alex.”

Alex sighs heavily, “I know, Kara. You won’t. Just...follow Lena’s lead.”

“But she’s been following _my_ lead.” Kara confesses. “And I haven’t been ready.”

“You’ll know. You’ll be in that moment, and you’ll just know.” She glances at Kara, “And you’re gonna be nervous, but that’s normal. If you feel like it’s too much you’re allowed to change your mind.” She gives Kara a sympathetic smile, “I know that’s probably not what you were wanting to hear, but…”

“No, Alex. It helps, really.” Kara interrupts.

Alex looks relieved. “Okay, good.”

Kara breathes in deeply, “So...when that moment happens…”

“No. Nope. I am not going there.” Alex jumps in before Kara can finish.

Kara giggles softly at Alex’s antics.

Alex rises from the couch, turning back to Kara, “I don’t know about you, but I could use some ice cream now.”

Kara watches as Alex grabs a couple of spoons and a few pints of ice cream from the freezer and makes her way back to the couch.

“Gimme!” Kara is grinning and making grabby hands towards the ice cream.

Alex hands her one of the pints and a spoon before taking her spot back on the couch. Kara scoots closer, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Switch.” Kara demands as she extends the container in her hand towards Alex. She moans around the spoon. “Did you know Lena’s freezer is full of ice cream? Most of it is chocolate too.”

“Lena’s freezer is full of ice cream.” Alex says skeptically.

“Yes. I asked if that was her guilty pleasure and she said that she was more of a savory kind of girl.” Kara pulls away to look at Alex, “That’s the second time she’s said that. I think she’s trying to imply something, but I still haven’t figured it out.”

Alex has her spoon halfway to her mouth before sighing and putting it back in the container.

“You guys are gross. Lena is trying to tell you…” Alex groans, “God why me. Lena is letting you know she’s down for lunch at the Y.”

Kara gives Alex a confused look, “Alex, do rich people think they serve lunch at the Y?”

“Oh. My. God. Kara!” Alex practically yells, “Lena wants to go down on you!”

Alex makes a face and hands her ice cream over to Kara, “I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Oh. OH!” Kara can feel her eyes go wide, she doesn’t even dare to look at her sister. She clears her throat. “So how’s Maggie?”

“Good. She’s good.” Alex replies, she stands up again, “I need another beer.”

Kara looks on with worry, “That’s your fourth one.” She says quietly, out of Alex’s earshot.

Alex comes back with a glass of scotch instead, sighing after she knocks it back. Kara raises her eyebrows.

“So, I think you’ll spend the night here tonight.” Kara says, as she continues watching her sister. Alex just shrugs.

“Sure. Whatever.”

Kara gets up and starts gathering clothes and blankets for her sister. She walks back into the living room, Alex is slouching on the couch an arm thrown over her eyes.

“Do you wanna sleep in the bed with me?” Kara asks softly.

Alex doesn’t reply, just nods and pushes herself off the couch, following Kara into her bedroom. Kara hands her the pajamas and waits until she’s closed the bathroom door before sending a text to Lena.

> _Kara: Hey Lena :) Do you mind if I invite Alex along to brunch tomorrow? Something’s up but she hasn’t said anything and I’m kinda worried but I don’t want to push :(_

She doesn’t have to wait long for a reply. She glances at her alarm clock and frowns at the time.

> _Lena: Hey Kara <3 I don’t mind at all. Will she be up to having brunch? We can make it lunch instead? _
> 
> _Kara: That actually sounds better. I’m sorry for changing our plans :( Thank you for being so understanding <3 _
> 
> _Lena: It’s honestly not a problem. Alex needs you, and I don’t mind if that means I get to hang around both of you. Now go take care of your sister, I’ll see you two tomorrow <3 _
> 
> _Kara: You’re the best, Lena. It’s late and you should be sleeping. Goodnight, Lena <3 See you tomorrow :) _
> 
> _Lena: I know. It’s Friday, so I’m allowed to stay up late. Also, I’m an adult ;) Goodnight, Kara <3 _

She turns around to find Alex already in bed.

“Oh! I didn’t hear you come out.” Kara says as she places her phone on her bedside table.

Alex snorts, “Of course you didn’t, you were too busy texting your girlfriend.” She teases.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Kara replies, walking into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She calls over her shoulder, “Yet.”

When she comes back out Alex is fast asleep. She gets a glass of water and puts it on Alex’s bedside table. Then she joins her sister, making sure she’s covered up properly, and grumbles to herself about Alex sleeping on her side of the bed. She falls asleep still grumbling.

The sun is streaming in her window the next morning when Kara wakes up. She rolls over to escape it’s light and is met with her sister’s face. _Oh right, she spent the night._ Kara frowned at the memory of Alex drinking more than usual. _She hasn’t had that much in a while. Something is definitely up, I need to let her know she can talk to me._

Kara gets out of bed, washing her face and brushing her teeth, and quietly gets dressed before heading to the kitchen and making herself some breakfast. Her phone chimes, and she smiles when she sees that it's from Lena.

> _Lena: Good morning, Kara_
> 
> _Kara: Good morning, Lena :D_
> 
> _Lena: Oh you're awake :) How're you this morning?_
> 
> _Kara: I'm great. making breakfast. How are you? :)_

She puts aside a plate for Alex, and takes the rest to the table and digs in.

> _Lena: I'm good :) How's Alex? Still asleep?_

Kara glances over to her room, listening to her sister's heartbeat; It's still slow enough to indicate she's sleeping.

> _Kara: Yes, still asleep._
> 
> _Kara: I'm worried about her. I thought everything was okay last night but as the night wore on she just got more sad? I guess is how I'd describe it. :(_

Lena doesn't reply right away, so Kara finishes eating and cleans up the mess she made in the kitchen. Finally her phone chimes again as she makes coffee for her and Alex.

> _Lena: Any hits as to what's wrong? Work or maybe something else? I'll help any way I can, if you need me._

Kara frowns, crinkling her forehead.  _Work? It could be._ She sighs.

> _Kara: I'm sure she'll tell me eventually. I'll just let her know I'll support her no matter what. Thank you, Lena :) Especially with me changing plans today._
> 
> _Lena: It's no trouble at all. I do like Alex a lot, so it's not a hardship to spend time with her :)_

Her heart warms at Lena’s admission.

> _Kara: Well she likes you too. It’s hard not to :)_
> 
> _Lena: Flatterer ;)_

She’s hears Alex waking up as she replies to the text.

> _Kara: Maybe a little, but it’s also true :D Alex is waking up. I’ll text you in a bit?_
> 
> _Lena: Alright, Kara :)_

Alex walks out of her bedroom, hand tousling her hair. She only looks slightly hungover, and Kara wonders how she does that for a human.

“Do I smell breakfast?” Alex asks as she sits down at the table, her voice is raspy.

Kara nods, and gets the plate she put away for Alex. She places it down in front of her sister and goes back to pour coffee into two mugs. Kara adds their cream and sugar, and walks back to the table. She sits across from Alex, sliding the second mug over to her.

“So I was hoping you’d join me and Lena for lunch today.” Kara says brightly, looking hopeful.

Her sister raises an eyebrow at her as she chews. She swallows and takes a sip of her coffee.

“I’m actually supposed to meet up with Lucy this afternoon.” Alex replies, giving her an apologetic smile.

“Oh, that’s great! Maybe she could join us too!” Kara says excitedly, “Do you think she’d want to?”

Alex shrugs, “Yeah, she might.” She frowns at Kara, “You’re okay with us tagging along with you and your girlfriend?”

Kara smiles at her sister, “Of course! Lena doesn’t mind either, she said she likes hanging out with you.” Her smile grows as she thinks of Lena.

“Alright, as long as it’s okay with you two.” Alex says, she attention returns to her plate of food, “I’ll text Lucy after breakfast.”

Kara claps her hands in excitement, “This is gonna be so fun! The four of us haven’t hung out since that first game night.”

They both take turns showering once Alex finishes her breakfast, and they drink their coffee. Kara lets Alex go first, and when Kara exits she finds Alex on the couch watching TV and texting someone. She quickly dresses, pulling on jeans and a tank top and grabbing a hoodie for later.

She joins Alex on the couch, and grins when she sees Alex in borrowed clothes.

“Looks like we had the same idea.” Kara laughs as she points at their tank top and jeans combos.

Alex shakes her head in amusement, “Except I definitely don’t have the guns like you do.”

“Lena likes my arms and shoulders.” Kara blushes as she informs her sister, adding as an afterthought, “And my abs.”

“God, I know. I’m well aware of how much your girlfriend loves your body.” Alex laughs, she quirks an eyebrow at Kara, “So, is that why you’re wearing that today, to distract Lena?”

“Pfff what? No!” Kara huffs, “Okay maybe, yes.”

That earns her an eyeroll and a cushion to the face.

“Hey!” She laughs before tossing it back at Alex.

“You’re such a nerd.” Alex laughs, she glances at her phone as it buzzes in her hand. “Lucy said she’s on board for today, by the way.”

“Right, I should probably text Lena.” Kara says, realizing that she forgot to update Lena on Lucy possibly joining them.

> _Kara: Alex had plans with Lucy today, so we thought it might be fun to combine them with ours. If you’re alright with that?_
> 
> _Lena: That’ll be fun :) So the four of us meet for lunch?_
> 
> _Kara: Yes :) and then maybe we hang out after. I don’t know, I guess we could play it by ear?_
> 
> _Lena: Alright, sounds good to me :) Do you want me to pick you up or will you be going with Alex?_
> 
> _Kara: Alex has her motorcycle, so if you don’t mind I’ll need a ride? :)_

Lena doesn’t reply right away, so Kara turns to Alex.

“I can’t believe you had to buy another motorcycle just because Lucy was buying one.” She shakes her head at her sister.

“It’s beautiful, Kara. You just don’t understand. I _had_ to have it!” Alex exclaims, wide eyed.

Kara chuckles at her sister, and reads the text from Lena when she hears her phone chime.

> _Lena: I don’t mind at all ;) I’ll see you later, Kara <3 _
> 
> _Kara: Okay, thanks! See you later, Lena <3 _

“Okay, Lena’s up for it too.” Kara says as she puts her phone away, “And because you don’t have the passenger kit, Lena’s picking me up.”

“Oh, what a hardship that is for you.” Alex smirks at Kara and continues watching TV, “The passenger kit ruins the look.” Alex grumbles to herself.

They watch TV for a few hours, until Alex looks at her watch and nudges Kara out of her Food Network induced stupor.

“Hey, we should probably head out soon.” She points to her watch.

Kara sits up straighter, looking down at her clothes, “Do you think I should change? I feel like I’m a bit underdressed.”

“If you change, I’ll change. You’re right, we’re a bit underdressed.” They both stand up and make for Kara’s room, “Especially considering we’re meeting up with Lena Luthor and Lucy Lane, these girls don’t know the meaning of dressing down.”

“Oh, I know right? Lucy always looks so pretty and put together. And Lena…” Kara sighs, as she starts rifling through her clothes, “Lena makes anything look good.”

Alex shakes her head, “Could you look any more in love?” She teases.

“In love? Alex!” Kara is floundering, her mouth opening and closing, “What...no? Isn’t it too soon for that?” She asks nervously, not meeting her sister’s eyes.

“Whoa, calm down Kara. I was just teasing.” Alex puts a hand on Kara’s arm, “And besides, there’s really no set timeline for feelings. Sometimes it hits you right away, and other times it’s gradual.”

Kara nods, “But I do really like her. Like a lot. I just don’t want to say anything too soon, y’know?” She asks, looking at her sister for reassurance.

“Yeah, no that’s understandable. You tend to fall hard and fast. There’s nothing wrong with that, Kara.” Alex sighs and frowns as she takes in Kara’s wardrobe, “So much pastel. You need some darker shades in here.”

“Excuse you, I like pastels.” Kara replies with mock indignation, “Besides there are some darker shirts in here, you just have to look!”

Alex pulls out her pink oxford shirt and hands it to Kara, “Here, wear this. Untucked, and as a treat for your girlfriend you can roll up the sleeves.”

“What’re you gonna wear?” Kara asks as she changes into the shirt her sister has handed to her.

“I’ll wear this,” Alex says as she holds up Kara’s _Power To The Girls_ sweatshirt. “Finally something that isn’t pastel.”

“Hey, how come you get to dress more casual than I do?” Kara pouts as she does the buttons on her shirt, she rolls the sleeves next.

“I’m older than you.” Alex answers, changing into the sweatshirt.

“Hair?” Kara asks as she runs her fingers through her strands.

“Ponytail; you look cute.” Her sister replies, quickly running her fingers through her own hair.

Lena arrives a few minutes later and then they’re all out the door. Alex follows behind Trevor on her motorcycle. They pull up to the curb near the restaurant. Alex parks and Trevor drives off once Kara and Lena get out.

They’re all standing on the sidewalk waiting for Lucy, making small talk. Kara gently swinging Lena’s hand in her own as Lena teases Alex about buying yet another motorcycle.

“Isn’t this one your third?” Her eyebrow raised and a small smile on her lips, as Kara bites her lip to stop from laughing.

Alex rolls her eyes, “Yes. It is. But! My old Ducati is special, and the Shadow is me being sentimental.”

Lena chuckles and tilts her head at the newest addition to Alex’s garage, “And this one? Why did you need it?”

“I couldn’t say no to the aesthetic of the Eldorado. I can’t explain it guys, it’s just…” Alex sighs dreamily.

They’re interrupted by what Alex has told Kara is a “cafe cruiser”, it pulls up behind Alex’s motorcycle. They all turn and watch as Lucy gets off and walks towards them. She takes her helmet off and the group of women look on with stunned expressions when she shakes her hair free and runs a hand through it make it less mussed.

_“Rao, it’s like watching a shampoo commercial but it’s real life.”_ Kara thinks out loud. She hears Alex snort, and she turns to find Lena making a face like she wants to laugh. Kara coughs and blushes.

“Hey guys! I hope you weren’t waiting for too long.” Lucy says as she walks up to the group. She’s shrugging out of a dark brown leather jacket, leaving herself in a white v-neck shirt and dark wash jeans.

“No, we just got here.” Alex answers for the group, she nods at Lena and Kara, “You guys ready to head in now?”

“After you, Agent Danvers.” Lena replies, letting Alex and Lucy lead the way inside. Kara is in turn led by Lena, their hands still connected.

She takes the time to admire Lena from behind, blushing when she catches her eyes falling to her butt. Lena’s wearing a white flowy blouse tucking into black pants, and she’s wearing heels. Kara has no idea how she can wear heels so much, _don’t her feet get sore? I know she can run in them too, I’ve seen her. How does she do it?_

Kara’s pulled out of her thoughts when they reach their table. Alex sits across from her while Lena and Lucy sit on her left and right respectively.

“So what’s good here, Kara?” Lucy asks as they all pick up their menus, “I have no doubt you’ve been here countless times so you know what to order.”

Lena chuckles, and Kara glances over to see her smiling softly at Kara. She returns the smile before turning her attention back to her menu.

“I think the salmon and avocado cobb salad is pretty delicious. Oh, and the chicken and ribs are to die for!” Kara hums as she tries to list of her favorite items, “All the burgers are good. There’s honestly nothing I wouldn’t recommend.”

Lucy nods, “Okay, well that salmon and avocado cobb salad sound good, I think I’ll go with that.”

“I think I will too.” Lena says with a smile.

“Well, I’m getting a burger.” Alex chimes in.

“Me too.” Kara nods her head.

The waitress comes and takes their orders. The rest of their time is spent talking about the various goings on in the group of friends, Winn and James included, and eating their food. Lena and Lucy agree that Kara was right about the salad, and Alex practically moans with every bite she takes out of her burger. They all argue over who should pay the check, having a little fun when Kara suggests rock-paper-scissors. Alex wins.

Soon they’re all outside, standing together and deciding what to do next.

“We could go back to Kara’s place and play games?” Alex offers, looking around the group.

Lucy and Lena both light up.

“Yes!” They both cry, laughing at the other’s enthusiasm.

“Okay, my place it is.” Kara says, watching as Lena texts her driver, she turns to her sister, “You have keys, so you and Lucy can go ahead while we wait for Trevor.”

Alex nods, “Alright, see you soon.” She walks with Lucy towards their bikes. Then it’s just Kara and Lena waiting for Trevor.

Lena’s got an arm around Kara’s waist, rubbing Kara’s back while Kara has an arm slung over Lena’s shoulders. They’re even height with Lena and her heels. Kara watches Lena as her eyes rove over the street, taking in everything and smiling at couples or families with children walking down the street.

Kara’s mind goes to her conversation with Alex last night, both parts jump into her mind but she focuses on the first part. She clears her throat, causing Lena to pull out of their embrace to look at her with an eyebrow quirked.

“So we’ve been...dating...for a while now.” Kara starts, frowning at herself and her sudden lack of vocabulary, “And well I guess, I was just wondering. I mean, I probably should’ve brought this up sooner…”

“You can tell me anything, Kara.” Lena says reassuringly.

“I know, Lena, I know.” Kara smiles at her, “I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe be my girlfriend?” She finishes nervously, her voice higher than normal.

Her heart drops when she sees the unreadable expression on Lena’s face. She quickly tries to amend what she’s said.

“You don’t have to. I mean I get if you don’t want labels or whatever. That’s fine too!” She says, trying not to let her voice waver.

Lena blinks, her mouth opens and closes before she finally speaks.

“I’m sorry,” She starts, and Kara’s breathing stops, “I just thought, we already were. Girlfriends, I mean?” Lena asks confused.

“What.” Kara says, confusion furrowing her brows, “Already were? Oh Rao, were we? Did I not realize it?” She blushing now.

Lena laughs lightly, “I think we were both on different pages.” She takes her bottom lip between her teeth, “I’d love to be your girlfriend, by the way.”

Kara lets out a relieved breath, “Me too. Your girlfriend. Not mine, that wouldn’t make any sense.”

She’s stopped from any more rambling by Lena kissing her softly.

“You’re an adorable idiot, Kara Danvers.” Lena whispers against her lips. Kara’s eyes are still closed, and she smiles.

“I’m _your_ adorable idiot, Lena Luthor.” She whispers back before kissing her girlfriend.

_Girlfriend. Rao, Lena Luthor is my girlfriend!_

Trevor, with his impeccable timing, pulls up and interrupts any more kisses they might have had. They get into the car, holding hands the entire way to Kara’s apartment.

When they finally get to Kara’s place they find the door unlocked, and Lucy and Alex both on the couch arguing over something they’re watching on TV.

“Hey guys.” Kara calls out. They both turn to the kitchen where Kara and Lena are standing.

Alex nods, and Lucy gets up to join them.

“Kara, go tell your sister that “House Rules” aren’t _Tallest Person Gets The Remote_.” Lucy pleads exasperatedly.

“Alex! That’s rude, Lucy can’t help it that she’s so tiny!” Kara claims as she joins Alex on the couch. She can hear Lucy’s scoff behind her, and Alex is laughing on the couch now.

She groans when she sees what Alex has chosen to watch, “Really, more _How It’s Made_? I’m with Lucy now, pick something else or let her choose.”

“Hey! I had the remote first, and beside she’s not even watching. She’s over there whispering with your girlfriend.” Alex nods her head in the two brunettes’ direction. Kara glances over to see Alex is right. Lena and Lucy are still in the kitchen huddled together talking quietly.

Kara doesn’t use her super hearing to eavesdrop, instead she politely gives them their privacy and turns back to her sister with a giant grin.

“Guess what?” She asks excitedly.

Alex eyes her warily, “What?”

“I asked Lena to be my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, Alex!” Kara smiles widely, clapping her hands in excitement.

“I know.” Her sister replies simply, “I told you last night.” She shakes her head at Kara, smiling with amusement.

Kara huffs, “I know, but now I really know. Y’know?”

Alex chuckles, “Yeah, I do. Congrats, Kara.” She reaches to give Kara a one armed hug. Alex pulls back and once again looks over to the kitchen, eyes narrowing. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

Kara shrugs, “I don’t know, and I’m not gonna eavesdrop.”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“I know, but I’m just saying.”

Her sister pouts, glancing over to the kitchen occasionally. Alex perks up once Lena and Lucy join them. They all squeeze onto the couch, the Danvers’ sisters in the middle and Lena and Lucy both taking the edges.

“Lee and I decided we’ll watch TV, and then play some games. We’ll order dinner when we’re hungry.” Lucy explains, “I’m practically sitting in your lap Alex, move over.” Kara hears Alex grunt and bump into Kara’s shoulder.

Alex slides closer to Kara, mumbling about tiny elbows in her ribs. Lena’s thrown her legs over Kara’s, and Kara arm is wrapped around Lena’s shoulders. They get through two episodes before Lucy starts complaining about being bored and wanting to play some games.

Kara suggests they play Life, but Lucy insists they play poker.

“Come on, poker?” Lucy asks the group as she leans forward to look at them.

_“Poker, I barely know her.”_ Lena mutters under her breath, Kara sends her a confused look but she hears Alex snort and cough to cover up a laugh.

“Really, Lena? Really?” Lucy rolls her eyes with a smile.

“I don’t know how to play poker.” Kara points out.

“We’ll teach you!” Lucy replies emphatically, looking at Lena, “You know how to play, right?”

Lena nods, “Of course.”

“See, we’ll teach you. It’ll be fun!” Lucy exclaims, and Kara can’t say no.

That’s how she finds herself sitting at the dining room table surrounded by junk food, _“Junk food is necessary at a poker game.”_ Lucy insists. She’s listening to Lena and Lucy teach her the basics about poker. Lucy’s pulled out a cigar, it’s not lit, _“Cigars smell and I don’t want to stink up your apartment. This is just for the aesthetic.”_ , but she’s still acting like it is.

After a few rounds of Kara winning repeatedly, the girls start teasing her about using her x-ray vision to cheat.

“I promise I’m not! It’s just beginners luck.” Kara argues adamantly.

Lena pats her hand and her eyes light up with amusement, “I had no idea I was dating a card shark.” She winks at Kara, “It’s kinda hot.”

That earns a blush from Kara, and a groan and gagging noise from Alex. Lucy throws an M&M at Alex’s head.

“They’re young and in love, let them be annoying.” Lucy stage whispers as she leans towards Alex.

Kara glances over at Lena, seeing her blushing but smiling shyly at Kara. They continue to gaze at each other before a poker chip hits Kara’s head. Kara looks to see who threw it, Lucy is scratching her nose and discreetly pointing at Alex, she watches as Alex mock glares at Lucy.

The next few rounds are won by Lucy and Lena, and Alex starts joking that they’re all cheating. Kara’s loudly growling stomach cause them to stop their game to order food, then they’re back at it again. Alex has gotten more competitive and nobody mentions that she only wins when Lucy is dealing.

A knock on the door has Kara jumping up to answer it. She pays the delivery guy and places the pizza boxes on the island. They continue to play poker while eating pizza, and Alex brings out some beer to wash it down. She laments about how the bottle of scotch that Lena gifted them is all gone, and how it was the best scotch she’d ever tasted.

“You’ve seriously ruined me for scotch, Luthor. Nothing will ever compare.” Alex says wistfully.

Lena smirks, “It’s not like it’s the only bottle ever produced. I can always buy more.”

“Kara, I swear if you weren’t dating her, I would. Luthor’s got taste.” She nods appreciatively.

Everyone laughs when Lena winks exaggeratedly at Alex.

Their poker game winds down after a few more rounds, and they decide to watch a movie. Alex picks out The Force Awakens as Kara angles the couch so they can all sit on it and see the screen. Lena teases Alex about her movie choice as they all get comfortable on the small couch.

“Look, I’m here for Rey alright? The rest of the movie is whatever, but Rey is…” Alex ends with a sigh and a dreamy look on her face.

“Looks like you’ve got a type, Alex.” Lena replies with a smirk, “Cute brunettes that are tougher than they look.”

Kara smiles to herself when Lena takes her arm and places it around her shoulders. They watch the movie, taking turns to tease Alex anytime Rey is onscreen. Kara spends most of the movie distracted once Lena places a hand on her thigh, absentmindedly rubbing small circles with her thumb.

Alex is standing and stretching once the movie is over, Lucy and Lena follow suit. Kara stays sitting, trying to make her body calm down. _It was just her hand on your thigh, Rao calm down. But what if she’d moved her hand up just a little bit? So close._ Alex’s voice interrupts her thoughts,  Kara blinks and tries not to blush at where her mind was going.

“I think I should head out, it’s getting late.” Alex says as she walks to the kitchen, everyone else follows.

“Hey, Alex. I think I’m going to crash on your couch if that’s alright?” Lucy asks as she puts on her jacket, “I don’t feel like driving all the way to my place, and yours is closer.”

Kara watches Alex nod, and open the door for her and Lucy. She follows Lucy out.

“Yeah, that’s fine Luce.” She waves at Kara and Lena, “Night you two. Don’t stay up too late!”

“Night guys!” Lucy calls from behind Alex.

“Goodnight, Lucy, Alex.” Lena says as she closes the door after them.

Kara’s leaning against the counter, but she stands up straight when Lena starts stalking towards her with that smirk that has always made Kara’s heart race. She stops in front of Kara, and loops her arms loosely around Kara’s neck.

“It’s been a long day, and I’ve barely gotten to kiss my girlfriend.” Lena says as she leans in and kisses Kara slowly. Kara can’t help but smile into the kiss when she hears Lena call her _that_. Her hands are playing with Kara’s hair at the nape of her neck, Kara’s hands are on Lena’s hips.

They continue kissing, enjoying the moment and the closeness of each other.

 

***

 

Lena’s hands drop from her neck to her shoulders, gripping each one. She sighs into Kara’s mouth, and Kara can hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up it’s pace. Kara’s hands are teasing Lena’s skin just above her pants. It’s Kara who deepens the kiss this time. Her hands are under Lena’s shirt, reveling in the soft skin. She nearly whines when Lena pulls away from her, but it’s quickly silenced when Lena whispers for Kara to take her shirt off. Kara starts unbuttoning the shirt, but Lena’s hand is on hers, stopping her.

“No, take it off.” Lena says, her voice low. Kara looks at her questioningly, Lena quirks an eyebrow.

_Oh. Off. Right._

She gives Lena one last chance to say no. Lena nods, and then Kara is ripping Lena’s shirt open causing buttons to pop off and go bouncing around the room. Lena shrugs out of the remaining shirt, and Kara glances down at her.

Kara’s breath catches as she’s met with a now shirtless Lena. She doesn’t have much time to stare before Lena’s mouth is back on hers. Her hands inching their way up to graze Lena’s bra. Kara barely notices as Lena’s hands make their way under her shirt, Lena moans into their kiss as her hands caress Kara’s abs. Soon Lena’s pulling at Kara’s shirt helping her out of it, but Kara does most of the work again and more buttons land on the floor. They’re both shirtless now.

Soft moans and breathy sighs fill the apartment. Kara’s cupping Lena through her bra, and Lena is arching her back pushing into Kara’s hands. Lena’s hands are wandering all over Kara’s upper body, never staying in one spot for very long. Kara starts kissing along Lena’s jaw down to her neck, and Lena tilts her head giving Kara more skin to kiss.

She can hear Lena’s heart beating wildly, her own beating the same tempo, their breathing is heavy. Lena is cursing under her breath as Kara sucks lightly on her pulse point in her neck. She pulls Kara’s hair dragging her back up to Lena’s lips. Kara’s thumb grazes one of Lena’s nipples through her bra and her hips jump.

_“Fuck”_ Lena moans. Kara drops a hand to Lena’s ass pulling her closer. Lena trails kisses along Kara’s jaw, up to her ear. Her breathy moans in Kara’s ear fill Kara with want and need. She makes up her mind in an instant, pulling away from Lena she struggles to control her breathing.

Lena bites her lip, takes a deep breath, and smiles at Kara.

“You alright, Kar?” She asks, her voice is low and it makes Kara bite her own lip at how arousing Lena’s voice sounds like this.

Kara nods, “Yeah. I’m good,” She swallows nervously, “I just don’t want our first time to be in my kitchen.”

She sees the exact moment Lena catches on to her words. Her eyes darken, and she’s looking at Kara with pure unadulterated hunger. _Rao if I thought she’d been giving me looks before they’re nothing compared to this!_

Lena pulls back, “Take me to bed, or lose me forever.” She whispers, smirking and raising an eyebrow at Kara.

“Did you just quote _Top Gun_ at me?” Kara asks, shaking her head.

Her reply is Lena kissing her and pulling their bodies close. They moan as their shirtless bodies touch. Kara bends her knees just enough to reach down Lena’s thighs and pull her up, Lena wraps her legs around Kara’s waist. She awkwardly walks them to her bedroom, all the while kissing Lena. They only crash into one armchair on the way, which has Lena giggling into Kara’s hair.

She slowly lowers Lena onto the bed. They continue kissing, as Kara rests on her elbows. Lena has her hands on Kara’s back now, lightly dragging her nails across Kara’s skin. She stops at Kara’s bra, and wordlessly ask the question. Kara nods, and Lena makes quick work of her bra. Her hands make their way to Kara’s front, gently cupping Kara’s breasts. Kara kisses Lena, moaning when Lena’s thumb circles around a nipple.

Lena pushes Kara until she’s sitting up, she reaches behind and then she’s sliding off her bra, tossing it to the side. Kara’s mouth goes dry as she stares at Lena’s bare chest. She doesn’t see Lena smirk at her reaction. Lena pulls her back for another kiss, and then she’s pulling Kara back on top of her. The gasp as their bare skin meets. They spend a leisurely amount of time kissing as their hands explore each other’s body.

Their legs are tangled together, Lena raises one so that it’s pressed between Kara’s legs. Kara drops her head to Lena’s shoulder, her breath coming out in short pants, as her body responds and starts grinding against Lena’s leg.

Lena’s hands make their way down her back, starting to push at Kara’s pants. Her fingers disappear under the waistline before coming back up.

“Pants, Kara.” She simply says.

Kara pulls back enough to push her pants and underwear down as Lena reaches down to help. Then Lena starts on her own, wiggling underneath Kara to get her pants off. Kara bites back a moan at the feeling of Lena beneath her. Soon enough they’re both fully naked and pressed against one another. They move against one another, never finding the right amount of friction.

Lena’s hands are eagerly touching Kara’s muscles, moaning into their kisses when she feels Kara flex under her fingers. Kara smirks and starts purposely flexing.

She feels Lena drag her lips to her ear, _“You’re such a tease, Kara.”_ Lena whispers. She moans softly and wraps a leg around Kara, pulling her close.

Kara’s trailing kisses down Lena’s jawline to her neck, leaning on an elbow and using her free hand to touch Lena’s breast. She smiles into Lena’s neck at her reaction to Kara’s thumb circling a nipple. Lena has a hand in Kara’s hair, pushing her head down. Kara gets the idea and starts dragging her lips down Lena’s neck and chest. She’s softly kissing Lena’s breast now, teasing her, not giving her what she wants.

_“Kara.”_ Lena breathes out, her grip in Kara’s hair tightening as Kara finally listens to her unspoken commands and covers Lena’s erect nipple with her mouth. _Oh Rao, what do I do now?_ Kara thinks to herself. Her hand slides between them, and she slowly trails it down Lena’s body before she hesitates and stops just above where Lena wants her. Lena’s other hand, which had been squeezing Kara’s shoulder, slowly slides down Kara’s arm until it’s covering Kara’s. Then she’s guiding Kara’s hand lower.

She kisses Lena as her hand is guided to Lena’s hot and wet center, gasping at how wet her girlfriend is. Kara stops kissing Lena long enough to take a deep calming breath, and then she’s moving her fingers and keeping an eye on Lena’s face. Sliding through the silky wetness, she moans at the feeling. Lena’s breath catches and her eyes close when Kara lightly touches her clit, she adds a little more pressure and slow tight circles. Kara watches as Lena bites her lip and moans. _That’s a good reaction, right?_ She thinks, as she continues what she’s doing.

Kara’s fingers around Lena’s clit has her circling her hips needing more of Kara’s touch. She dips her finger a bit lower, teasingly and a little unsure. Kara trails kisses from Lena’s mouth to her jaw, up to her ear, and then back down to neck. She bites gently on the spot where Lena’s neck meets her shoulder, and Lena throws her head back with a load moan. Her hips jump, causing Kara’s finger to dip inside Lena. They both moan at the sensation.

Lena is panting, _“Kara.”_ Lena pleads, before she’s pulling Kara back up to kiss her.

Kara adds another finger, feeling the tightness of Lena slowly give way. She starts to slowly pump her fingers in and out, the heel of her palm is putting delicious pressure on Lena’s clit. Lena’s legs wrap around Kara’s hips, trapping her hand between them. She’s speeding up the rhythm of her fingers, kissing Lena’s neck, and mouth, and anywhere she can reach. Lena’s mouth is open, panting and moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Kara.” Lena moans.

Kara manages to add another finger, and this has Lena digging her nails into Kara’s shoulders. She’s kissing Kara’s ear, moaning her name between kisses.

“Fuck, Kara. I’m so close.” She whispers. Kara already knows, she can feel Lena squeezing her fingers barely letting them move an inch. She starts curling her fingers in just the right spot, and that has Lena let out a very loud cry of pleasure. Kara pumps in and out as much as Lena’s body will let her, curling her fingers.

It isn’t very long before she feels Lena tighten rhythmically around her fingers, and Lena crying out her name. Lena’s body is covered in light sheen of sweat, as Kara kisses her shoulder and then her lips. Kara moves so she’s lying on her side beside Lena. Lena follows her body, rolling onto her side as well so she’s facing Kara.

“That was amazing.” Lena hums, her eyes closed. Kara blushes, and feels a smug smile pull at her lips.

“You were amazing.” She whispers, looking at Lena with awe.

Lena eyes are still closed, but Kara sees her lips lift into a smirk, “Thanks, but you haven’t even seen what I can do yet.”

“So show me.” Kara replies, a lot more brazen than she feels.

Lena’s eye open, and she bites her lip.

“You sure?” Lena asks with a raised eyebrow. Kara nods, and she gently pushes on Kara’s shoulder. Kara lets her push her until she’s on her back, Lena straddling her waist. She can feel herself blushing at the feeling of how hot, _and wet Rao she’s so wet_ , Lena feels against her stomach.

Lena is looking down at Kara with a hungry expression, she quickly pulls her hair back into a ponytail and Kara gives her a confused look. She answers with a smirk and a wink. Kara feels her heart stutter, nervous and excited at the same time. Lena leans down and kisses her, her chest pressing into Kara’s.

Then she’s making her way down Kara’s body, trailing kisses as she goes. Lena smirks when she kisses Kara’s stomach and her abs contract from the sensation of Lena’s lips on her skin. She continues downwards, until she’s placing Kara’s legs over her shoulders. Kara swallows loudly.

“You alright, Kar?” Lena asks with concern. Kara leans on her elbows and meets Lena’s eyes. She nods.

“Yes.” Her voice cracks, and she coughs and blushes. “Yes, I’m alright. I’ve just never…”

She doesn’t finish, but Lena gives her an understanding smile nonetheless.

“Okay, we’ll go slow. Stop me if it gets too intense.” Lena says, before she drops a kiss to Kara’s inner thigh.

Kara has to lean back at the first touch of Lena’s mouth on her. It isn’t long before she’s panting and desperately needing more, her hands making fists so she doesn’t tear her sheets or hurt Lena by grabbing her too hard. Kara bites her lip to quiet any moans that are trying to escape.

Lena stops, and Kara raises her head to look down, wondering why she’s stopped. She’s comes embarrassingly close to finishing just from seeing Lena looking up at her with dark hooded eyes from between her legs.

“Fuck.” Kara whispers. Lena’s eyes widen, her eyebrows raise as well.

“You don’t need to hold back,” Lena says quietly, her breath brushing against Kara’s wet center. Kara moans at the feeling. “It’s alright if you want to be loud; no one’s going to judge you, Kara.”

“Okay.” Kara whispers back.

She moans quietly as Lena goes back to using her mouth and tongue on her. Kara doesn’t hold back much after that, moaning and panting as she nears the edge. She struggles to control her hips erratic jerking as she gets closer.

“Lena, I’m close!” She cries, just before tensing up. Her breath coming in short bursts as she finally comes undone.

 

***

 

Lena crawls back up to lay beside her and Kara watches with rapt attention as Lena licks her lips. She leans over and kisses Kara.

“Oh, now I get it.” Kara chuckles to herself. Lena raises an eyebrow at her.

“Get what?” She asks Kara, a soft smile on her lips.

“Savory.” Kara replies simply.

Lena shakes her head and laughs, burying her head in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“You’re unbelievable, Kara Danvers.” Lena says, her breath teasing Kara’s skin.

Kara huffs, “Well you were being all smirky whenever you said it, and I _knew_ it meant something like this but I wasn’t sure!”

Lena hums sleepily, “I’m cold. You’re hot and all, but I’m still cold.” She chuckles at her own little joke.

Kara wiggles out from underneath Lena, and quickly grabs the blankets to cover them. Lena scoots closer to Kara, pulls on her arm and Kara finds herself spooning Lena Luthor. _Naked. I’m naked. She’s naked. I’m spooning Lena. Naked. We’re naked._

Her breathing has picked up again, and she hears Lena laugh softly.

“You okay?” Lena whispers, her words slurring together dreamily, “I need a bit of sleep before we go again.”

Kara raises her head from the pillow, “We can go again?” She whispers loudly.

“Yes. Now shhh. Sleep.” Lena’s breathing slows, and her body relaxes into Kara’s even more.

Kara listens to her breathing and her heartbeat, letting it lull her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I'm just gonna go and hide now. I hope that scene wasn't terrible, it's the first I've ever really written and shared. I'm sorry if it sucked.
> 
> Now, as for chapter 11. I'll be updating it next week (May 5th), if all goes well. If it's not updated by then you can check my twitter (@trogdorwrites) or send me a message on tumblr (trogdorwrites.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> As always your comments mean the world to me. Especially when I'm having a crappy week and I'm doubting everything lol. Thanks for your awesome comments, and all the kudos and stuff. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter :)
> 
> [Replying to comments from chapter 9]
> 
> @ Lacy527: Writing them is ruining my life too lol. I love them so much. Thanks :)
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: Yeah, I didn’t either until I started writing and then it kinda just made sense? I think I’d feel the same way, all that hurt and yet you still want to move on from it.
> 
> @ JL: I thought so too. Thank you :) I’m sorry for the delay in updates.
> 
> @ alexawynters: I know!! The angst and they had the date planned like good lord will anything for right for them? Well it turned out in the end but still lol. Thank you, I was worried about people not liking her reaction.
> 
> @ Coty: Ahhh you liked the date?? I was sooo worried it would be a flop. I love Alex’s relationships with the girls, and I love writing them.
> 
> @ msfire: Fighting and arguing gets you know where, miscommunication is dumb lol. Thank you, I’m trying to write adults, seeing as they’re both mid-twenties so there’s no excuse for unnecessary angst just because they aren’t talking things out like grown ups.
> 
> @ na12uni: Aww did you?? I almost did too btw. (My girlfriend cried)
> 
> @ 100fearsandfeels: Oh gosh, thank you. Like so much. All your awesome words get me through the days where I’m not sure I’m doing these characters justice. Thanks!
> 
> @ DumbPansexual: lol thank you. I’ll take that as high praise :)
> 
> @ galmil: Ahhhh thank you!!! I worry so much about all of that (along with other things). Thank you for your comment :)


	11. The Last Chapter...but there will be an Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, before the epilogue.
> 
> It's the morning after and stuff, some Lena and Lucy bonding, aaaaaand an important dinner concludes the chapter.
> 
> Oh also the subplot that wasn't ever really supposed to be anything but throwaway lines, but y'all insisted on the whys, and so this chapter has the thing with Alex explained. Or as much as Alex would ever explain feelings and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but I sincerely hope the wait was worth it. There's a bit going on in this chapter, so it's pretty long. Thank you for sticking with me through this story.
> 
> The epilogue probably won't be out for a week, it'll be shorter than this chapter though so hopefully it doesn't take me too long to write it.
> 
> This has been beta'd, but any mistakes that slip through are wholly mine.
> 
> Shout out to my girlfriend for putting up with me and my terrible moodiness as I wrote this story. I'm sure you'll be just as happy as I am when it's finally complete.

The sunlight streaming in through the large window in Kara’s bedroom wakes Lena the next morning. She sleepily throws an arm over her face before she’s reminded of where she is and who she’s with. A smile stretches her lips, and her heart is filled with... _not love. It’s not. It’s whatever a person feels for their girlfriend when it isn’t love. Yet. Right? God Lena, don’t u-haul this shit already._

She sighs and turns to lay on her side, resting her head on her arm as she gazes at her girlfriend. Kara’s lying on her stomach, her arms disappearing under her pillow. The position emphasizes the muscles in her shoulders and back and Lena bites her lip before reaching out her hand to lightly trace the muscles on display. Lena’s touch loses it’s hesitance as she continues to feel up Kara’s back. Her hand stills just below Kara’s shoulder blades when she feels Kara shift underneath her.

Kara’s eyes flutter open, a sleepy smile quirks her lips, “Oh good, it wasn’t just a dream.”

“You’ve dreamed about having sex with me?” Lena teases, eyebrow raised.

“Of course, and that was so much better than anything I’ve ever dreamed.” Kara admits, still half asleep, “I had no idea sex could be that good.”

“It helps when you have a partner that cares about you.” Lena says softly before kissing Kara. “And you are amazing.” She whispers, her hand reaching up to caress Kara’s jaw.

“So are you.” Kara whispers back, her hand covering Lena’s when she moves her hand to the space between them on the bed.

She watches as Kara turns on her side to mirror Lena, and Lena can’t help but let her eyes drop to Kara’s breasts.

“Oh gosh.” She hears Kara say before she quickly pulls the blanket up to cover herself.

Lena doesn’t bother covering up, smiling to herself when Kara glances down and then back up quickly.

“You’re allowed to look, y’know.” She says to her blushing girlfriend.

Kara giggles, “I know, it’s just you’re really gorgeous. And naked.”

“Speaking of being naked, I have a clothes situation.” She smirks at Kara, “My blouse was kind of ruined last night. Not that I’m complaining, but I’m going to need to borrow a shirt.”

“Oh Rao, I totally ruined your shirt. That was probably really expensive too! I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara covers her face with her hand.

“Kara, it’s fine, it’s just a blouse.” She laughs, before lowering her voice, “Besides, it was really hot when you did that.”

Kara slowly lowers her hand, “It was?” She asks shyly.

Lena hums approvingly.

“But before I let the memory distract me, I need to use your bathroom.” Lena says before getting out of bed to search for her underwear. She finds them and hears Kara muttering what must be Kryptonian praises to Rao as she bends down to pick them up and put them on. Lena winks at her before heading for the bathroom, leaving a wide eyed Kara in bed.

They eventually take turns showering, and Lena ends up borrowing a t-shirt and sweatpants from Kara. After they’re both showered and dressed Kara decides they need to make breakfast, Kara claims she makes pretty good pancakes, _"From scratch Lena, not a box."_ . That’s how Lena finds herself mixing pancake batter while Kara flips pancakes, _“I’m not showing off! It’s just a talent that I have, and I thought you’d appreciate it.”_ She’s totally showing off and Lena thinks it’s adorable.

 _I could definitely get used to mornings like this._ Lena sighs softly at the domesticity of it all, she especially loves how Kara hasn’t felt the need to wear her glasses today. It’s been happening more and more since the day they discussed The Secret, and Lena is moved each and every time Kara forgoes wearing them when they’re together.

She feels Kara's eyes on her every few minutes while they’re doing their respective jobs.

"What, am I doing something wrong?" Lena asks after she catches Kara watching her again.  
  
Kara shakes her head, a small smile lifting the corner of her lips, "No, you're doing great."  
  
"You keep staring." Lena replies, biting her lip as she continues mixing the batter.  
  
She sees a blush appear on Kara's cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I mean you just look really good in my clothes." Kara replies shyly, turning her attention back to the pancakes, "It's very distracting."  
  
Lena feel herself blushing, "I like wearing your clothes. They're comfortable,” she smiles softly, “and they smell like you.”

“Well you look good in them, you look good in anything,” Kara replies, her eyes are soft as she gazes at Lena, “anything or nothing. You’re gorgeous.” Kara looks away with a blush on her cheeks.

“I could say the same about you. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing you naked. God, all those muscles.” Lena practically moans as she recalls the night they just spent together and how she finally got to see and feel what Kara’s been hiding beneath her clothes.

She hears Kara giggle in front of the stove, Lena walks over with the bowl she’s finally done mixing and places it on the counter beside Kara. Lena lightly bumps Kara with her hip.

Kara glances over at her, “You just like me for my body, Ms. Luthor.” She teases.

Lena chuckles, “I like you because you’re sweet, kind, and a good person. Your hot body is just an added bonus.” She stands on her tiptoes and kisses Kara’s cheek, “One that I’m not at all unhappy with.”

“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I said I felt the exact same way about you.” Kara smiles softly.

“Some days it’s hard to believe, but I’m getting used to it.” Lena replies quietly, she meets Kara’s eyes for a brief moment before looking down at the soon to be burnt pancake that Kara’s supposed to be keeping an eye on. “You’ve always believed in me, Kara. It means a lot.”

“It’s not hard to see you, and the good in you, Lena.” Kara smiles sweetly at her.

“Thank you.” Lena says, blinking back tears. “Your pancake is burning, by the way.”

“Oh shoot!” Kara exclaims as she moves the pan away from the stove, dumping the pancake into the trash.

“I guess it’s a good thing you had me make all of this extra batter.” Lena pipes up.

Kara shakes her head ruefully, “It really is, since it seems like I lose my ability to cook as soon as there’s a pretty girl around to distract me.”

Lena chuckles, “Am I supposed to apologize for distracting you, or for being pretty?” She smirks at Kara.

“Both.” Kara replies, smiling widely at Lena.

The rest of the pancakes turn out fine, and they end up eating the entire batch. Or Kara does. Lena manages to eat three and Kara has the rest. They’re both at the sink after breakfast washing dishes. Lena’s washing and Kara’s drying and putting everything away, while telling Lena about her week.

Lena listens raptly, taking in everything Kara says, watching every hand movement and facial expression. _She’s so perfect and I am in so fucking deep._

“How was your week?” Kara asks, smiling sweetly at Lena before turning to put the plates away in the cupboard. She reaches to place them on the upper shelf and it causes her shirt to ride up, showing off her skin to Lena. Lena’s mouth goes dry. _Oh my God Lena, you’re so thirsty, can you calm down for one minute?_

Kara turns to Lena when she doesn’t answer, catching Lena staring at her stomach in a daze.

“Lena? You alright?” Kara asks, looking on with concern.

Lena shakes her head to clear the haze and feels her face heat up, “I’m fine. Sorry, what were you saying?” She asks, embarrassed.

“Oh I was just asking you how your week was.” Kara replies. Lena feels Kara’s eyes searching her own.

“It was alright, lots of meetings and annoying board members to deal with. But it’s definitely ending on a high note.” Lena says with a raised eyebrow. She can’t help but smirk when Kara blushes and bites her lip. “I know you had _me_ ending with a high note more than once last night.” She adds cheekily.

“Yeah?” Kara asks with a shy smile, “I mean I know I was there last night, but was it really that good?” She ducks her head so Lena can’t meet her eyes.

Lena moves to stand in front of Kara, her fingers gently tilting Kara’s face until their gazes meet.

“It was better than good.” Lena admits, her hand moving to cup Kara’s jaw, “Just like you.” She says just before kissing Kara softly.

“Flatterer.” Kara whispers between kisses.

Their kissing quickly become heated, and Lena moans when she feels Kara’s hands drift from her back to cup her butt and pull Lena closer to her. Lena threads her hands into Kara’s hair, grateful that Kara left it down instead of pulling it back into a ponytail. Kara pushes Lena into the counter and she feels the edge pushing into her back, but she doesn’t care because Kara is trailing kisses from her jaw to her neck, nipping and sucking lightly between kisses.

Lena tilts her head, giving Kara more skin to pay attention to. She moans and clenches her legs together when Kara not so gently bites a tendon in her neck.

“Fuck.” She whispers, her hands still in Kara’s hair she pulls her back up to kiss her hard.

One of Kara’s hands has found it’s way under Lena’s shirt and is teasing a nipple. Lena bites Kara’s lip before she pulls away and meets Kara’s eyes. She knows Kara will see the exact same desire in her eyes that she’s seeing in Kara’s.

“I need you, Kara. Right now.” Lena says before dragging a hand down Kara’s arm, squeezing forearm she pulls the hand away from her butt and brings it around to her front. Kara takes the hint and wordlessly drops her hand down Lena’s sweatpants. Lena struggles to stay standing when she feels Kara’s fingers tease her through her underwear.

“Stop teasing.” She moans, grinding against Kara’s hand. Lena can feel Kara smirking when she kisses her. She doesn’t have time to comment before Kara’s finally touching her after pushing her underwear aside.

Lena moans loudly, already so close. She’d be embarrassed if she wasn’t so distracted by how good everything felt. She loses track of time as Kara slowly brings her to the edge, Lena knows she’s moaning loudly but she has no control over her voice. She’s sure she’s cursing as well. _I’m so close. Fuck_. She’s panting, and grinding into Kara’s hand as Kara’s lips are on her neck once more.

They both go completely still when there’s loud knocking on the door. Lena drags Kara’s mouth away from her neck to meet her eyes, both stare wide eyed at each other.

“You should probably answer that.” Lena says, breathlessly.

Before Kara can reply there’s another set of loud knocks. Lena sees Kara roll her eyes at the sound. Lena sighs softly when they pull away from each other, she fixes her clothes and moves to sit down at the island. She watches Kara walk towards the door, wiping her hand. Kara opens the door finding a grinning Lucy and an unimpressed Alex on the other side.

Lucy elbows Alex, “See, aren’t you glad I made you knock first?”

Lena sees Alex throw Lucy a dirty look before she unceremoniously walks inside the apartment, Kara holds the door open wider and Lucy enters as well. Lena’s eyes follow the silent Alex as she stalks towards the living room, picking up cushions and frowning.

“Alex, what’re you doing?” Kara asks her sister.

“I can’t find my wallet, and I thought maybe I’d left it here last night.” Alex explains as she continues searching.

Kara quickly joins Alex in her search. Lena raises an eyebrow as Lucy sits beside her.

“Should I be apologizing for interrupting, or should you be thanking me for making Alex knock instead of just barging in. Because she was going to before I stopped her.” Lucy says while shaking her head.

“Thank you for intervening.” Lena replies, eyes widening at the idea of being walked in on while Kara’s hand was down her pants.

“So you two finally…” Lucy doesn’t both finishing the sentence she just gives Lena a look.

Lena tries not to smile, and closes her eyes for second before opening them and meeting Lucy’s questioning stare. She stays silent, and raises an eyebrow.

Lucy points a finger at her, “We’re totally going to lunch and you’re gonna spill.” She makes a face, “But I don’t need all the dirty details, alright?”

“I can’t promise anything.” Lena says.

“Oh please, you can barely hold it in right now. You _want_ to tell someone about it.” Lucy replies smugly. “And I’m willing to be that someone.”

They’re interrupted by Alex and Kara appearing on the other side of the island. Alex holds up a wallet.

“Found it. You ready to go?” She asks Lucy, Lena catches her eye but Alex quickly looks away.

Lucy nods and hops down from the chair, “Let’s go.” She follows Alex to the door, waving before walking out, “Bye guys. Have fun. Sorry for interrupting!” She calls over her shoulder.

Alex groans, she turns to Kara and Lena, “Let’s just pretend we don’t all know what was going on before Lucy and I got here.”

Lena and Kara both nod and agree in unison, “Sounds perfect.”

“Bye Alex, stay safe. Say bye to Lucy for me.” Lena says.

“I love you, Alex. Bye, be safe!” Kara adds, hugging her sister.

Alex nods, “Bye, you two. I’ll see you guys later.” Alex closes the door after herself.

Kara slowly turns to Lena, her lips quirked into a smirk.

“Now, where were we?” She asks, before pulling Lena in for a kiss.

They spend the rest of the day christening Kara’s apartment. They’re relaxing on the couch later that evening, Lena’s lying half on top of Kara as they watch TV. She sighs contentedly as Kara draws lazy patterns on her back.

“Do you think our friends will know what we’ve been doing, like on pretty much all the surfaces in my apartment?” Kara asks quietly. Lena lifts her head to look up at Kara, she’s looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

“I’m sure they’ll try not to think about what we could’ve possibly been doing anywhere in your apartment.” Lena replies, resting her chin on Kara’s chest. “Will you be thinking about all the places we’ve had sex at our next game night?” She asks teasingly.

Kara blushes, “I’d be lying if I said my mind won’t be wandering and remembering the moments we’ve had so far.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lena replies, she lays her head back down on Kara’s chest, “It’s been a pretty good day so far.”

They both lay in silence, watching TV and enjoying the other’s company. After a while Lena glances up, seeing the crinkle on Kara’s forehead.

“What’re you thinking about now?” She asks, Kara starts shaking her head, “You’ve got that crinkle, which means you’re thinking about something serious.”

Kara sighs, she moves to sit up and Lena follows. They’re sitting side by side now, Lena’s turned to face Kara and is holding her hand.

“I’m just thinking about Alex, and how I still have no idea what’s wrong. Or if there even _is_ something wrong?” Kara finally says, she looks at Lena with sad eyes.

Lena recalls her conversation with Lucy yesterday, and how Lucy had told her about Alex and the situation. _The question is, do I tell Kara? Is that my place?_ She bites her lip nervously, before taking a deep breath.

“That’s kind of what I was talking about with Lucy yesterday, actually.” Lena tries to smile, “It’s nothing terrible, Kara. And Lucy has been with her for most of it, so she hasn’t been dealing with everything alone.”

A guilty expression crosses Kara’s face, she attempts to smile but fails.

“Is she alright?” Kara asks Lena, softly. “I should have been there for her. She’s my sister. I’m supposed to be the one she can turn to, after Maggie.”

Lena purses her lips, she sighs. “Right. About that…” She trails off, hoping Kara will pick up what she’s not saying.

“She feels like she can’t turn to me?” Kara whispers, tears in her eyes. She starts to pull away from Lena, and Lena quickly reaches for her.

“Oh, God Kara, no! That’s not...shit...no. That’s not what I was trying to say at all.” Lena stumbles over her words. “They broke up. Or are on a break, Lucy wasn’t exactly sure since Alex wasn’t too clear with her either.”

Kara’s silent, but Lena watches as Kara takes in all that she’s just told her.

“When? And why hasn’t she told me?” Kara says quietly, she turns her head to give Lena a sad and confused look.. Lena rubs Kara’s arm soothingly, before gently pulling Kara into a hug.

“It’s not because she couldn’t, Kara.” Lena says quietly, she softly kisses Kara’s temple, “Lucy thinks she didn’t say anything because you were happy, and she didn’t want to take away from your own happiness.”

Kara pulls away just enough to meet Lena’s eyes, “That’s doesn’t mean I still couldn’t have been there for her.”

“I know, Kara.” Lena nods, “Talk to her. Let her know you’re there for her _now_.”

“Oh I am definitely going out with her tomorrow.” She says adamantly, before softening her gaze towards Lena, “If you’re okay with us not having lunch tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Lena waves her hand, “Spend time with your sister, Kara. She needs you, and I’ll never be upset about that.”

Kara smiles softly at her, “What did I do to deserve you, Lena?” She asks, her eyes full of wonder.

“Probably the same thing I did?” Lena jokes before she leans and kisses Kara, she pulls away with a soft sigh, “It’s late, and I don’t have any clothes here for work tomorrow, so I should probably text Trevor and head home.”

“You need to start leaving some extra clothes here Lena, I’ve got space.” Kara says nonchalantly.

Lena chews on her bottom lip, “Yeah, maybe I should.” She kisses Kara again, and pulls out her phone to text her driver. Lena glances up at Kara, who’s watching her closely, “You could always come with me, spend the night at my place?”

Kara’s face lights up, “Really?”

“You want to?” Lena asks in surprise, “I mean, I’d love it you did. Waking up next to you is a perfect way to start my day.” She grins at Kara.

“I agree! And I’m totally coming over tonight.” Kara smiles back.

They make quick work of tidying up what little mess there is. Kara packs an overnight bag, and they make their way downstairs once Trevor texts Lena letting her know he’s there. They spend the drive over to Lena’s holding hands and leaning into each other.

It isn’t very long before they’re inside Lena’s apartment and getting ready for bed. Lena bites her lip when she takes in Kara’s choice of sleepwear, a tank top and boxers. She sees Kara smirking at her as Lena continues to take in all of Kara’s body on display.

“You alright, Lena? You look a little thirsty.” Kara says cheekily.

Lena rolls her eyes, “I suppose Alex taught you that one.” She smiles, before walking up to Kara and wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling Kara in for a kiss.

She moans when she feels Kara running her hands up and down her back before settling on her butt and pulling Lena closer. They fall into bed and spend the rest of the night taking advantage of Lena’s king size bed and soundproof walls.

The beeping of Lena’s alarm is what brings them both out of their sleep the next morning. Lena rolls over to turn it off, chuckling when she hears Kara mumbling behind her about it being too early. She kisses Kara’s head before getting out of bed to start her day. Kara is asleep when Lena walks back into her room. She leaves a spare key on the bedside table beside Kara’s phone and a note telling her to text Lena whenever she’s available.

Lena leaves for work, greeting Trevor outside and getting into the backseat of her car. She struggles to stay awake on the drive over to L-Corp, smiling at the reason for her lack of sleep. _Absolutely worth it,_ she thinks.

She greets Jess at the elevators, somehow managing to arrive at the same time as her assistant. They enter her office together, and once Jess grabs her tablet, go through the day’s schedule. Jess leaves and Lena prepares for her first meeting of the day.

It’s not until two hours after she’s started her work day that she checks her phone and sees a text from Kara. 

> _Kara: I’m so sorry that I slept through the morning, I totally should’ve gotten up with you! :(_
> 
> _Lena: No need to apologize, Kara <3 How’s your morning going? _
> 
> _Kara: I still feel bad <3 My morning is going so-so, yours? _
> 
> _Lena: Busy, as usual. Are you going out to lunch with Alex?_
> 
> _Kara: Yes, I am. What’re your lunch plans? I hope you’re not trying to work through lunch!_

Lena laughs to herself, she _was_ going to try to work through her lunch break but she’s sure Kara will be texting Jess to make she Lena doesn’t skip lunch.

> _Lena: I might’ve been. But I promise I’ll eat something <3 _
> 
> _Kara: Good :D I have to go, Snapper is yelling about something. I probably misspelled something. Again :P_
> 
> _Lena: Alright :) See you after work?_
> 
> _Kara: Yep! Your place or mine? :)_
> 
> _Lena: Yours :)  Bye, Kara._ <3
> 
> _Kara: Alright :) Bye, Lena <3 _

Lena places her phone on her desk and turns her attention back to her laptop. The rest of the day passes quickly. She takes a short break for lunch, but is otherwise busy until 5pm. Lena sends Jess home and texts Kara to let her know she’s going home for clothes and then heading over to Kara’s.

It’s nearly an hour later when she’s finally standing in front of Kara’s door, slightly exhausted from her busy day. The door opens and she’s greeted by her girlfriend.

“Hey, Lena.” Kara greets, opening the door wider so Lena can walk inside.

“Hey, Kar.” Lena sighs, placing her jacket on the coat rack beside the door. She sniffs the air as she turns to Kara and the kitchen. “Dinner?”

Kara nods, “I wasn’t sure what you felt like tonight, so I kind of got a mix of everything.” Kara says, as she leads Lena to the table which is packed with take out containers.

Lena chuckles as she sits down, “I’d say that at least there’ll be leftovers, but I know you can actually eat all of this so there probably won’t be.” She smiles adoringly at her girlfriend.

“You like my insatiable appetite,” Kara replies catching Lena’s eye, “isn’t that what you were saying last night?” She asks, her cheeks reddening with a blush.

“I have no complaints.” Lena replies with a smirk. Her heart flutters at Kara’s adorable blushing despite the things they’ve shared recently.

“So, how was lunch with Alex?” Lena asks once they’ve filled their plates with food and have started eating.

“It was good. I think we’re good. I told her not to ever feel like she can’t talk to me, even if she thinks she’s doing me a favor.” Kara replies, making quick work of the potstickers on her plate.

Lena nods, “That’s good. How’s she doing?” She asks, genuinely concerned for her friend.

“She says it’s not as bad as it sounds. They just needed time away from each other, and then she admitted that things hadn’t been good for a while.” Kara frowns at her plate, “Using work as an excuse to not spend time together, or making plans but not bothering to keep them.”

“I see. I can’t say that I’ve never been there.” Lena admits.

Kara looks up at Lena with a thoughtful expression. “Do you think that could ever happen to us?”

Lena doesn’t reply right away, thinking about her answer.

“I think it could only if we let it. I’m a CEO of a multibillion dollar company, and you’re a busy reporter and Supergirl, our jobs could very easily take precedence over our relationship.” She looks Kara in the eye, “But, I like to think that I won’t put my company before my relationship, ever again. And even if your job as Supergirl may take you away from me on our nights together, it doesn’t mean you’ll ever use it as an excuse. Or so I’d like to think, about both of us.”

Kara nods thoughtfully, “I think so too. I don’t want to ever use any of my jobs as an excuse to not spend time with you. You’re always first.” She smiles openly at Lena.

They continue their dinner in silence, catching each other's eyes occasionally and stopping to gaze and smile softly. Surprisingly there’s leftovers after dinner, and they both work together to clean up and put the leftovers away before retreating to the couch.

They’re cuddling under a blanket watching _Diners, Drive-Ins and Dives_. Kara’s playing with one of Lena’s hands under the blanket, and Lena’s leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Lena?” Kara asks softly, barely above a whisper.

Lena hums, “Yeah?”

She hears and feels Kara inhale deeply, “Did you ever worry about dating me?”

“What do you mean?” Lena asks, she turns her head to look at Kara.

“Well I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship or anything with a woman before. That didn’t bother you?” Kara questions, her voice sounding unsure.

Lena pulls away to turn and fully look at Kara, “Why would that bother me?” She can feel her eyebrows meeting in a frown before shaking head at the silly notion. “We all start somewhere, Kara. There’s no need to be an asshole about someone else’s inexperience.”

Kara hums thoughtfully, before smiling shyly at Lena. “How do you know just what to say to make me feel better?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Lena replies, returning to her previous spot and leaning her head back against Kara’s shoulder.

It’s silent except for the TV for a minute before Kara speaks up again.

“So, Alex told me that Eliza is coming to visit on the weekend. She’s staying with Alex, but I thought maybe we could have dinner here. Family dinner, I mean.” Kara clears her throat nervously, “And I was hoping you’d come?” Her voice is high and she coughs again.

Lena doesn’t say anything. _Is she asking me what I think she’s asking me? Oh my God. She wants me to her_ mom _. Say something Lena! You’re being weird and silent and oh God she probably thinks you want to say no! Which you do! But she doesn’t need to know that, or think it! Say something dammit!_

She finally finds her voice, “You want me to meet your _mom_?” Lena asks, staring straight ahead at the TV but not seeing it.

“Yeah. Is that... I mean it’s not too soon is it? It’s just that I’ve already told her that I’m kinda dating you, and so has Alex, and she’s been hinting at wanting to meet you.” Kara rambles, Lena sees her reach up to fix her glasses but she’s not wearing them so she settles for pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

“You _want_ me to meet your mom?” Lena asks again, somewhat incredulously this time. _Surely Eliza Danvers knows who I am, there’s no way she hasn’t missed my last name._

Kara turns to her, “Of course I do. You’re my girlfriend, and she’s my mom, and you two totally need to meet.” She replies as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.

Lena raises her eyebrows, and nods, “Right. Of course. It’s just…” She bites her lip nervously as she searches Kara’s face, “Does she know that I’m a Luthor?” Lena asks quietly, hating how insecure she probably sounds.

A look of understanding crosses Kara’s face.

“She knows that you’re Lena, and that your last name doesn’t define you. She’s seen and heard of all that you’ve done to make amends for what your family has done. Even if you weren’t a part of them, you’re still trying hard to fix the wrongs that they’ve done.” Kara’s hand caresses Lena’s jaw. “Don’t think that Alex and I haven’t been truthful and praising you up to Eliza when we talk about you. She knows about everything you’ve ever done for me.”

Lena blinks away tears, “And you want me to meet her.” She kisses Kara, “What do you need me to bring? That scotch that Alex loves?” She asks with an eyebrow raised.

Kara giggles, “I think Alex would love you if you did, but you really don’t have to bring anything but yourself.”

“I’ll bring the scotch, and maybe some wine.” Lena decides, before leaning her head against Kara’s shoulder. She hums thoughtfully, “So when is this dinner?”

“Saturday, probably 5-ish.” Kara answers, she’s got Lena’s hand in her own again.

They silently watch TV, and Lena finds herself finding herself struggling to stay awake. She wakes up to a dark room, Kara must’ve moved her to the bed some time during the night. Lena finds herself loosely wrapped in Kara’s arms, she smiles to herself before turning in Kara’s arms in snuggling into her and falling back asleep.

It finally hits Lena on Thursday morning that she’s going to be meeting her girlfriend’s mom on Saturday, and she’s having a minor freak out at her desk. Of course you wouldn’t know it by her calm exterior, she learned a long time ago to never let that kind of weakness show. Her mind is a jumble of thoughts; jumping from silly fears of her doing something and embarrassing herself, to random and ridiculous scenarios that could never feasibly happen.

She rubs her forehead and exhales. _I can’t exactly call Alex to get her to help me to calm down, she’ll just tell Kara and that will cause her to worry and possibly cancel and I can’t do that to her._

Lena doesn’t get another chance to let her nerves get the better of her, she’s busy for most of the morning. She has a few free minutes on her lunch break and decides to text Lucy.

> _Lena: Please tell me that it’s normal to be freaking out over meeting your girlfriend’s family?_

She sighs as she waits for Lucy to reply, halfheartedly eating her salad. Lena startles at her phone beeping.

> _Lucy: OMG! you’re meeting Mrs. Danvers?_
> 
> _Lena: Yes. I may be freaking out a little._
> 
> _Lucy: That’s normal. So, I guess this is pretty serious hmm? Meeting the mom… ;)_
> 
> _Lena: Oh God. I guess I haven’t thought of that. Not that I’m unhappy with the development. It’s a big step isn’t it, meeting her mom?_
> 
> _Lucy: Yup :)_

Lena groans quietly as she leans back into her chair and turns to face her window.

> _Lena: You’re really not helping here, Lucy. I’m nervous. What if she doesn’t like me? There’s a host of reasons for her not to._
> 
> _Lucy: Okay first of all, those reasons are all pertaining to your brother and Lillian. Not you. I’m pretty damn sure Kara and Alex have made a point to let Eliza know there’s a difference. And you’re not your family, Lena._
> 
> _Lena: I know I’m not, but people tend to forget that just because I’m a Luthor._
> 
> _Lucy: Well most people are stupid._
> 
> _Lucy: What are you doing tonight? Alex mentioned it’s their sisters night, so that means you’re probably free._

Lena purses her lips, before answering.

> _Lena: I’m free. What did you have in mind?_
> 
> _Lucy: Dinner? Maybe some wine. Let’s just relax tonight._

Lena smiles, starting to feel calm and excited to hang out with Lucy.

> _Lena: I’ll never say no to that :)_
> 
> _Lucy: Yes, okay! Good. I’ll come by your place after work. Should I pick up dinner or do you want to order in?_
> 
> _Lena: We can order in, it’s less trouble for you._
> 
> _Lucy: Nonsense, I’ll get us dinner. Anything you’re craving?_

Lena thinks for a few seconds, before smiling at phone 

> _Lena: How about pizza? It’s quick and easy._
> 
> _Lucy: God, Kara’s rubbing off on you isn’t she._
> 
> _Lena: …_

She smirks, and laughs to herself as she imagines Lucy’s reaction.

> _Lucy: Lena!!! Eww no, I don’t need to think about you two like that! :(_
> 
> _Lena: I didn’t say anything! LOL_
> 
> _Lucy: You didn’t have to. God. Alex was right, you two are gross lol._

She puts her phone away, feeling a lot better than she was before she texted Lucy. The rest of her day is busy, but Lena’s happy about that, it doesn’t give her time to dwell on nerves. Instead, she lets herself thinks about the relaxing evening she has planned with Lucy. There’s a short conversation with Kara, telling her about their plans. They both tell the other to have fun with promises to see each other at the end of the night.

Lena gets home and is in the middle of changing out of her business attire when she gets a text from Lucy telling her she’s on her way. She makes her way back out into the living room and gets the movie ready, then she waits for her friend to arrive.

It isn’t very long before she’s sitting in her living room with Lucy, eating pizza and talking about the Danvers sisters.

“Alex told me that she had lunch with Kara on Monday. They talked about the break, or breakup, or whatever Alex is calling it these days.” Lucy says.

Lena nods, “Yeah, I told her on Sunday night. She was pretty upset that Alex didn’t want to talk to her, but she understood.” She looks at Lucy over her glass of wine, “How’s Alex doing?”

She hears Lucy sigh, “She’s doing pretty good. Better than she was before it even happened to be honest.” Lucy meets her eye, shaking her head slightly. “There was a lot of drinking involved back then. I spent a lot of time just trying to distract her with my company. I like to think it helped, but I’m not too sure.”

“I think you did an admirable job. I’m glad she had you.” Lena smiles reassuringly at Lucy, “Alex is lucky to have had someone like you when she needed it. And for what it’s worth she has slowed down on the drinking lately, so I think you helped.”

“I hope so.” Lucy replies, shrugging with one shoulder. “It’s the least I could do; she was there with me when I needed a friend, so I’m doing my best to be there for her now.”

Lena gives Lucy a curious look, causing her friend to chuckle.

“When I moved back here, James and I tried to make a go of our relationship again. It didn’t work.” She shakes her head ruefully, “It was tough, you know? I wasn’t about to run because of my failed relationship, but I felt so alone. I felt like my connection to our friends was based on me dating James, and when we broke up, I lost that connection.”

“I’m guessing Alex didn’t let you fall away that easily?” Lena asks, she sees a small smile form on Lucy’s lips.

Lucy nods at Lena, “I don’t know how she even knew, or if she did. I just got a call from her one day asking me if I wanted to hang out. Plans she had made were cancelled, which was becoming a thing.” Lucy frowns into her glass before taking a sip, “So we hung out, and I told her about James. Admitted that I worried that I didn’t know anyone but our friends, and what was I going to do now that I wasn’t dating James.”

“I can imagine how you’d feel.” Lena murmurs, Lucy gives her an understanding smile.

“At first I kind of just kept things open, texting and checking in to see if she was free to hang out or anything. I had no idea things were going south for her until... well one night both of us had had a bit too much to drink and she finally opened up a bit.” Lena watches as Lucy looks off into the distance, “She didn’t say anything other than she felt like they were drifting apart, and that work was constantly being used as an excuse to cancel plans. I guess eventually she just stopped trying to make plans.”

Lena nods silently. _That explains why she was constantly interrupting Kara and I on our evenings together. She was looking for a distraction from her situation. I’m glad we spent time with her when we did. Hopefully it helped._

Lucy continues, “That’s when we started spending more time together. We both had nothing else to do, or anyone else to do things with.” She catches Lena’s eye and smirks, “She told me about the times she walked in on you two. I _told_ her to stop barging in and knock like a normal, polite person but she wouldn’t listen. I think she finally learned her lesson though.”

“Oh God. Yeah, she walked in on a us a few times. I’m glad she’s started knocking, nice influencing by the way.” Lena smiles at Lucy, earning a cheers from Lucy.

They talk some more after that. Lucy teases Lena about _“meeting the family”_ , and Lena starts telling her how worried she actually is. She’s grateful when Lucy assures her that Eliza knows that Lena isn’t like her family.

Eventually the first bottle of wine is gone and they’re halfway through a second, leftovers are packed up and Lucy is grumbling about having to go in to work with a small hangover. Lena points out that they didn’t need to finish off a bottle of wine, which earns her a glare and Lucy mumbling under her breath, something that sounds a lot like _Alex warned me about your excellent taste in alcohol._ Lucy heads home not long after that, Lena has Trevor take her and Lucy doesn’t bother fighting her.

Once she’s alone Lena sends a text to Kara.

> _Lena: How’s sister’s night going?_

She doesn’t wait for a reply before deciding to shower before bed. After her shower she runs her fingers through her hair to take out any tangles, then grabs a t-shirt that Kara left and a pair of boxers. She finally checks her phone as she’s getting into bed, Kara texted her a few minutes after she sent her text.

> _Kara: It was good! Alex just left. How was your night with Lucy?_
> 
> _Lena: It was fun. Sorry I didn’t reply sooner, I was showering._

Kara’s reply is immediate.

> _Kara: Lucy’s gone home? Can I come over? :D <3 _
> 
> _Lena: Yes, she has. And yes please :) <3 _
> 
> _Kara: Be right there! <3 <3 <3 _

Lena smiles to herself, she’s definitely getting spoiled by falling asleep with Kara beside her.

She hears Kara arrive on her balcony a few minutes later, and she smiles softly when Kara enters her room with a big smile on her face. Her messenger bag stuffed with what’s probably her clothes for tomorrow, she walks into Lena’s walk-in closet and comes back out a moment later changed into her pajamas.

“I hope you don’t mind, I hung up my stuff in your closet.” She says quietly as she joins Lena in bed. Lena hums contentedly when Kara lays beside her and leans over to give Lena a quick kiss. She pulls Lena with her when she lays on her back. Lena buries her head in the space between Kara’s neck and shoulder and Kara holds her close.

“Not at all. It’s probably better if you start leaving stuff here,” Lena says, sighing into Kara’s embrace, “I’ll start leaving some of my stuff at your place too, it makes sense.” She yawns.

“Yeah, it does.” Kara whispers, “So, tell me about your night?” She asks Lena, her hand finding Lena’s on her stomach.

“It was nice. Relaxing. We talked about you and Alex. A lot.” Lena replies her voice quiet, not wanting to disrupt their little moment, “She and Alex have been good for each other. She needed Alex, and Alex needed her.”

Kara hums thoughtfully.

“How about your night?” Lena asks in turn.

“Relaxing, like yours.” Kara replies, her fingers playing with Lena’s. “We talked about you, and us, and about Lucy a little bit.”

Lena yawns, “Do you think there’s something there?” She asks sleepily, thinking out loud.

“What do you mean?” Kara asks, sounding a little confused.

“Alex and Lucy. I wonder if there’s something going on, or if the possibility is there.” Lena closes her eyes, “I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them doesn’t have some sort of feelings for the other.”

“You mean like feelings feelings?” She can hear the disbelief in Kara’s voice.

“I think it’ll be Lucy.” She whispers, snuggling into Kara a little bit more.

Kara hums, “What makes you think that? Did she say something?”

Lena shakes her head, “No. Just a feeling I have.” She kisses Kara’s shoulder, “Stop talking, let me sleep.”

She feels and hears Kara giggle, “You’re the one that’s talking, I’m only replying you silly goose!” Kara whispers. Lena hears herself giggle.

“Shhh. Talking.” She can feel herself falling asleep, and Lena marvels at how safe she feels when she’s falling asleep with her girlfriend.

 _She feels like home. It doesn’t matter if we’re in my bed or hers, anywhere that I’m with her is home. She’s home._ Lena thinks to herself as she drifts off to sleep.

Saturday arrives, and Lena wakes up a bundle of nerves. She’s alone this morning, Kara opting to spend the previous evening with her family. Waking up alone is different now, now that Lena knows what waking up next to Kara is like. _I want to wake up next to her for the rest of my life,_ Lena admits to herself before she groans at just what that’s implying.

 _Stop being so gay and in love, Lena. Get your ass out of bed, you have things to do._ She rolls out of bed, and starts her morning. Lena spends a lot of it thinking about her girlfriend, and how much better her days are when she gets to start them with Kara. _Especially when we start our mornings the fun way,_ she pauses while making herself breakfast to let her imagination take over for a few moments.

She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and returns to her favorite Saturday perk, a bowl of Lucky Charms. It used to be the only sugary treat she’d allow herself, but since Kara came into her life she’d been eating more junk food. It’s something she’s attempted to curb, and failed because who can say no to Kara Danvers when she’s offering you a bag of donuts? Needless to say, she’d started going to the gym more than she used to. Not that she’s complaining, the food is worth it and she’d managed to talk Kara into going with her since she was the one feeding her junk food.

 _And that’s worked out so well for you. You barely manage to work out because you’re so distracted by Kara’s muscles flexing as she works out._ Lena bites her lip at the memory of Kara effortlessly lifting weights.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone beeping. She checks the screen, and smiles to herself when she sees that it’s Kara texting her 

> _Kara: Morning, Lena <3 _
> 
> _Lena: Morning, Kara <3 _
> 
> _Kara: How’d you sleep? Is it weird that I think I sleep better when I’m with you? :)_
> 
> _Lena: I slept alright, but it’s definitely better when I’m with you. So no, not weird at all :) <3 _

She smiles to herself, happy that she’s not alone in thinking it’s better when they sleep together.

> _Kara: Are you busy? Because I was hoping you could come over, if you’re not busy. I missed you last night._
> 
> _Lena: I’ve got a conference call in an hour, but I can come over after that?_
> 
> _Kara: That would be awesome :) Text me when you’re on your way <3 _
> 
> _Lena: Alright :) Bye Kara, see you soon <3 _
> 
> _Kara: Bye, Lena. See you soon <3 <3 _

Lena gets through her conference call, and changes out of her lazy clothes and into a nice light blue oxford shirt and jeans. She loosely tucks the shirt into the jeans, and pairs them her less worn in chucks. Her hair is left down in soft waves and she opts for a more natural lip color. Once she’s ready she lets Trevor know she’s on her way down and texts Kara to let her know she’s leaving, and then they’re driving to Kara’s but not before stopping along the way to pick up the scotch and wine.

She feels her nerves start to rear their ugly head as she’s standing in the elevator. They get worse as she walks down the hallway to Kara’s door. All it takes for them to dissipate, however, is Kara throwing the door open and pulling Lena into a hug.

“Hey, Lena!” Kara exclaims excitedly as she leads Lena inside by her hand. “Rao I’ve missed you, and that’s so silly when you think about it because it’s only been like a day.”

Lena chuckles softly, “I’ve missed you too, Kara.”

Lena lets Kara lead them to the couch, cuddling into Kara once they're both sitting down.  
  
"When will Alex and Eliza be arriving?" Lena asks as she plays with Kara's hand in her own.  
  
"Some time between 4 and 5." She feels Kara kiss her temple, "We've got a few hours to ourselves."

They watch TV for an or hour so, then they make lunch together. They spend the next couple of hours after that on the couch, there’s lots of kissing and talking followed by more kissing. Things don’t get out of hand since the last thing either of them wants is Eliza walking in on them in a compromising position.

Alex texts Kara to let her know they’re on their way and Lena can feel her hands start to sweat, her nerves back in full force. Kara must hear her heart pick up, she holds Lena closer and kisses her softly before giving Lena a reassuring smile.

“She’s going to love you.” Kara says, her voice soft, “It’s hard not to.”

Lena can feel herself blush, “I think you’re just biased, Kar.”

Kara giggles, kissing Lena again. “Maybe a little, but I’m also not wrong. She will, there’s no reason for her not to.”

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.” Lena replies, her voice sounds less confident than she’d like to admit.

There’s a knock on the door, and Kara is jumping up and rushing to answer it. Lena stands up and fixes any wrinkles in her clothes, and runs her fingers through her hair. _It won’t do any good if I look as if I was just having a g-rated make out session with her daughter._

She hears Kara opening the door and greeting Alex and Eliza. Lena takes a deep breath before walking towards the kitchen with a confident and friendly smile on her lips.

Kara turns to her and reaches for her hand, smiling sweetly at Lena before turning back to Eliza.

“This is Lena, my girlfriend.” She glances over at Lena, “Lena, this is Eliza, or mom.”

Lena offers Eliza a handshake, “Dr. Danvers, I’ve heard so much about you. I’m honored to finally meet you.” She smiles, and swears her heart has stopped beating.

“Please Lena, call me Eliza.” Eliza says before pulling Lena into a hug, “I’ve heard so much about you too.” She pulls away, holding Lena’s hand smiling at her. “My girls may be oblivious to their feelings, but I’m not. I had Kara’s feelings for you figured out long before she did. You wouldn’t believe how often I had to listen to Kara exclaim over something you’ve done or said.”

“I think Kara’s just a little bit biased when it comes to me, so take anything she says with a grain of salt.” Lena jokes smiling at Kara.

Kara scoffs, pretending to be offended, and Lena can feel herself gazing dreamily at her girlfriend.

“I’m not biased, Mom. Lena is amazing, smart, and funny.” Kara says, smiling smugly at Lena, “I’m probably the luckiest girl in the universe.” She kisses Lena’s cheek.

Alex finally joins in with a groan. “You guys are so mushy. I’m hungry, where’s dinner Kara?” She asks with a pout.

Kara laughs and shakes her head at Alex, “I have to go and get it. Be nice, Lena bought the scotch that you love.”

Lena chuckles as Alex turns to her with wide eyes.

“Oh my God. Did you?” Alex asks, Lena watches as Eliza passes by shaking head as she passes the girls to walk further into the apartment.

“Yes, I did. But we should probably open it after dinner.” Lena replies.

Alex nods sagely, “Good call. God. I’m so excited. I love you, Luthor.”

Lena laughs softly, “I love you too, Alex.”

“Alright, I’m going to go get dinner.” Kara announces, she looks around at her family and Lena, “How does that little place in Metropolis sound?”

“You’re going to Metropolis for dinner?” Lena asks surprised. _Why am I surprised, I’m dating Supergirl for crying out loud._

Kara nods her head, “Yes. I’ll be back in a bit.” She kisses Lena and says goodbye to everyone before quickly changing into her Supergirl suit and flying out the window.

Alex and Lena join Eliza in the living room, and Alex brings up a project that Lena has been helping with at the DEO. Eliza listens with rapt attention, asking a few questions and obviously impressed with Lena’s answers. It feels like time has hardly passed when Kara arrives with bags of food. She places everything on the table as the group gathers around and changes back into her regular clothes.

“I really love the perks of dating a superhero.” Lena says quietly, knowing only Kara would hear it with her super hearing. She catches Kara’s eye and shares a smile with her girlfriend.

They all sit down to eat, and Lena gets to see the Danvers family together. She’s quickly fallen in love with all of them. Her heart feels light and happy when she realizes they’re including her, as if she’s always been a part of them.

The evening is over faster than Lena would’ve liked, something she’s surprised to admit. Alex and Eliza get ready to leave, and Lena is right alongside Kara as they all say their goodbyes. She gets teary eyed when Eliza pulls her into another hug.

“I’m glad Kara has you. I couldn’t ask for a better partner for her.” Eliza whispers before pulling away and laying a hand on Lena’s shoulder. Her eyes are gentle as they meet Lena’s before she turns to Kara. “I definitely approve of this one, honey.” She says to Kara with a smile.

Kara turns to look at Lena with a happy grin.

“I told you she’d love you.” Kara exclaims happily before she turns back to Eliza.

Eliza smiles at both of them, “Take care of each other. Goodnight girls.” She pulls both girls into a hug again.

“Goodnight, Mom.”

“Goodnight, Eliza. Goodnight, Alex.” Lena says, waving as Alex says goodbye as she and her mom leave.

Kara closes the door behind them, turning and leaning against the door. She’s beaming at Lena, practically giddy.

“So, what do you think?” She asks Lena.

“I think she’s wonderful. I’m a little sad that the time flew by so quickly.” Lena answers truthfully.

“It was a great night, I’m glad you two hit it off. I want my family to get along, and you do and I’m just so happy!” Kara says, she’s bouncing a little and Lena can’t help but giggle and walk over to her girlfriend. She wraps her arms around Kara’s middle and ducks her head into her shoulder.

She lifts her head when Kara’s words hit her, “Your family?” She asks quietly, watching Kara’s face.

Kara looks down at her, her eyes soft and filled with an emotion that makes Lena’s heart stop followed quickly by it racing.

“Yeah. You’re my family too, Lena.” Kara replies, her voice sounding a little reverential. Lena can feel her eyes filling with tears.

She bites her lip, and blinks a few times to try to hold back the tears in her eyes. Lena smiles, and stands on her tiptoes to kiss Kara.

“You’re my family.” Lena whispers against Kara’s lips. She can feel Kara smiling against her own lips.

“So, it’s settled, you’re practically a Danvers now.” Kara giggles, and Lena’s heart beats double time.

 _Practically a Danvers,_ she thinks to herself. Lena smiles at the idea.

“I like the sound of that.” She admits. Kara kisses her again, and they quickly get lost in each other.

 _I found my home in Kara, and I think I finally found a family in hers. “Practically a Danvers”,_ Lena smiles to herself, _I could really get used to that. There’s so many things I want to experience with the woman beside me, and only her. There’s no one else after Kara. She’s it._

Lena falls asleep to thoughts of a future with Kara. She dreams of all the possibilities, and she’ll wake up the next morning filled with hope and happiness. It’s something that was rare before she met Kara, but now it’s an emotion she’s getting used to experiencing regularly. There’s no going back now and she doesn’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always your comments drive me forward. I appreciate each and every one! They get me through the slumps when I feel like I can't do it (well I'm also helped along my personal cheerleader, my girlfriend). Thank you all so much :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Replies to comments]
> 
> (Chapter 1, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10)
> 
> @ woofwolf: Thank you :) All of your comments made my day. They’re not dating or sleeping together...yet lol
> 
> (Chapter 2)
> 
> @ ellec77: They’re both goners lol
> 
> (Chapter 10)
> 
> @ DanielWhite1984: probably eventually. I think I’ll tell their story in another fic one day tbh.
> 
> @ Lacy527: Thanks! It was fun to write.
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: That is high praise. Thank you so much :)
> 
> @ JeezusGut: I really need to start replying to these types of comments as they come up. Sorry guys that it takes me until after you’ve read the next chapter to reply. So...yeah you’ll have seen what’s up with Alex in this chapter. Nothing too terrible.
> 
> @ na12uni: Thank you. I was worried about writing it, as usual. I’m glad it was alright :)
> 
> @ PrincessCharming: omg. I know you. Well not you like not personally. I know your writing. And you’re reading mine… omg. Thank you! Holy crap.
> 
> @ JSkippy: Just a little heartbreak I think. It’ll pass.
> 
> @ Gaypalss: Oh god, thank you???? Like for real that’s an awesome comment. I’m glad you liked it so far :)
> 
> @ ellec77: lol oh they did very much. Alex is...well it’s explained here, I’m trying to keep it open ended for those that don’t want to see it end like that. So if anyone’s worried you can totally just imagine they get back together :)
> 
> @ woofwolf: lmaooooo your comments are gold! But no, they’re not. At least not yet. Maybe in another fic they will :)
> 
> @ Coty: Thank you, Coty :)


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is here. Just some closure, with a possibility for more thrown in...perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've stuck with me and this fic this far, thank you so much! This is the end of this fic, but also not really the end because I can definitely see myself adding more to their story in the future (I have several ideas).
> 
> A big grand shout out to my girlfriend for being there every step of the way and encouraging me to post that very first (very badly written imo) chapter. I couldn't have gotten this far without her, she was my muse and when I felt like I had nothing to write she was there supporting me. On the days, of which there was many, I felt like my writing really sucked, she'd point me to every one of the comments that you all sent me.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support. I didn't think anyone but a few people would read this, and yet here we are lol. Thank you.
> 
> This chapter has been beta'd, but anything that managed to sneak by is all mine.
> 
> If you're interested in anything else I might write in the future, you can either subscribe to me here, or follow my twitter and/or tumblr. (twitter: @trogdorwrites and tumblr is trogdorwrites.tumblr.com)

When Kara comes home after a few hours of patrolling the city as Supergirl, it’s to one of her favorite sights. Lena is in her kitchen getting the appetizers ready for game night, all while singing and dancing along to whatever is playing on Kara’s ipod.

She glances up when she hears Kara fly through the window, smiling at her.

“Hey, how’s my favorite Super?” Lena asks, winking at Kara.

Kara rolls her eyes good naturedly, “Good. I definitely need a shower though. There was a fire at a warehouse and I smell like smoke.” She sighs as she brings up a strand of her hair to sniff it, making a face when she confirms that she does indeed smell like smoke.

“Alright, well you go shower. I’m just going to start prepping stuff for the nachos.” Lena replies, already turning back to the task at hand.

Kara watches her girlfriend for a moment, taking in how comfortable she is in Kara’s apartment. They’ve been dating for about four months now and most of their time together is spent here, but Kara still enjoys watching how at home Lena is. She grins when she notices that Lena is wearing a shirt of hers. There’s something about seeing her girlfriend in Kara’s clothes that does something to her.

_I know we don’t have time to start anything since everyone will be here soon, but I can eat least try to get some kisses. Right?_

She walks up behind Lena, hugging her and sighing happily when Lena leans back into her.

“Have I ever told you how much I love it when you wear my clothes?” She asks quietly, kissing below Lena’s ear. Kara smiles when she hears Lena’s heartbeat start to quicken.

Lena hums, “Almost every time I borrow something from you.” She turns in Kara’s arms, kissing her fully, “It’s usually followed by you trying to be smooth and telling me it’s almost as hot as me in nothing at all.” Lena smirks at Kara, and Kara shyly ducks her head.

“Well it’s true.” She lifts her head and kisses Lena softly. “Both are good.”

“As much as I want to continue kissing my girlfriend, she smells like smoke and our friends will be here within half an hour.” Lena gives her one more quick kiss before gently pushing her away, “Go  shower, and then come back and help me with these nachos.”

“Alright, alright.” Kara pouts, earning a giggle from Lena.

She turns and quickly makes for her room, gathering up her things before hopping into the shower. Kara tries to be quick but the damned smoky smell just won’t go away. She’s finally finished and changing into her clothes when she hears voices besides Lena’s, using her super-hearing she realizes that Alex and Lucy have arrived. _Together? Why am I surprised. I really need to talk to Alex about whatever is going on there, or isn’t going on._

Kara joins the women in the kitchen, smiling at Lucy when she turns to Kara.

“Hey, Kara. How was work? I heard about that huge fire, good job on that.” Lucy says, nodding at Kara.

“Thanks. Work was alright; slow up until that fire. I feel like I’m going to smell like smoke into next week.” Kara replies shaking her head.

Alex waves a bottle in Kara’s direction, catching her attention. “I figured you’d need something stronger after today.” Kara perks up, “Aldebaran rum, but you need to limit yourself. I’ll be mixing your drinks tonight.”

“Okay, mom.” Kara mumbles.

She stands beside Lena and tries to steal some of the grated cheese, but Lena slaps her hand away. Alex laughs as Kara pretends to be offended at Lena’s rebuffing.

“You should’ve smelled her when she first got home. It was terrible.” Lena pipes in, kissing Kara on the cheek.

“You didn’t seem to mind it when you were kissing me.” Kara says with a pout, she hears Alex making a gagging noise from across the island.

Before Kara can make a face at Alex, there’s a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Kara says, halfway to the door before anyone else has the chance to move.

Kara opens the door to find James holding a covered dish. “James! Hey!”

“Hey Kara” James replies as Kara motions him inside and he’s met with a chorus of greetings from the kitchen.

Kara is back at James’ side, lifting the edge of the dish in James’ hand, “Oooh, what did you bring?”

“Kale puffs.” James replies with a knowing smile as he sets the dish on the island.

Kara makes a disgusted face, “Kale! James, no! Did Lena put you up to this?” Kara asks, giving her girlfriend a sideways glance.

She hears Lena laugh, “You eat kale with me all the time, Kara.”

“Yeah, but that’s because you’re my girlfriend.” Kara mumbles under her breath.

“Oh my God, Luthor. You got my sister to eat kale?” Alex exclaims, wide eyed.

“I’ve gotten her to eat a lot of things she never thought she’d try.” Lena says with a smirk.

Kara watches Alex’s face drop into an unamused expression.

“Do you ever stop?” Alex asks Lena, trying not to smile.

“You should be asking your sister that.” Lena replies, and Kara can feel herself blushing as she realizes what’s actually being said. “She’s the one with the insatiable appetite.”

She hears James cough lightly, “Anyway, I got the kale at the farmer’s market. There’s an amazing kale stand there. Winn helped me put them together.”

“Where’s Winn?” Lucy asks.

“He should be here any minute. He had a ‘secret’ recipe he had to throw together for the wings he's bringing.” James answers.

Kara rolls her eyes, “Winn’s always a little late to everything” she says as she moves back next to Lena.

The nachos Lena has been preparing are ready to go in the oven and Kara is finally able to snag a bit of leftover cheese before Lena can catch her.

“Babe.” Lena admonishes her, “That was for after it finished cooking.”

Kara looks at her a bit sheepishly, “Sorry, Lena. I can _run_ and get more if you need?”

“That’s not necessary, you’ll just have less cheese now” Lena teases her.

“Aww”, Kara pouts.

The timer goes off for the nachos at the same time there is a knocking at the door.

Lena glances at Kara, “I’ll get the door if you can get the nachos?”

“Sure.” Kara replies. She takes the pan out with her bare hands and she hears a light hiss from behind her.

“I will _never_ get used to that!” Lucy mutters behind her.

Kara laughs softly, “Lena still hasn’t either.”

“Lena hasn’t what?” Lena asks as she walks back to the group with Winn in tow.

“Gotten used to me grabbing things straight out of the oven.” Kara answers.

Kara sees Lena shiver, “Oh, that. No, that one will take a while.” Lena says shaking her head.

She turns her attention to Winn, “Winn! Hey. Please tell me you brought something without kale!”

Winn glances from her to James, “You said Kara loved kale!”

James holds up his hands in mock surrender, “I said they would get eaten.”

“It was implied.” Winn replies, he gives Kara an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that. But to answer your plea, yes I brought something without kale.”

“Winn, you’re my hero.” Kara says, making grabby hands towards the dish Winn is holding, “Now that you’re here, we can move everything to the table and eat!”

The friends sit around the table, Kara taking the spot between Lena and Alex, and begin eating, making small talk as they do.  

“So, Kara, what game are we playing?” Lucy asks.

“I was thinking Monopoly”, Kara answers. Before she can say anything else, she’s met with a resounding “No” from half the table.

“You always cheat!” Alex cries.

“Excuse you, I never cheat.” Kara counters.

Alex points a finger at Kara, “You do. You give us the pout and puppy eyes!”

Winn coughs, “To be fair, Lena will be playing and she’s a CEO and I’m sure she’ll kick our asses.”

“Right, because Lena can totally say no to Kara’s pouts.” Alex shakes her head and laughs.

“I don’t pout.” Kara mumbles, totally not pouting.

“What if we play pictionary?” Lucy suggests.

“Yes! I call Lena on my team.” Kara shouts, practically standing up.

“I call dibs on James.” Winn exclaims.

“Well Luce, looks like you’re with me,” Alex says with a grimace. “I’m going to apologize in advance.”

Kara laughs at her sister, only feeling a little bad for not picking her. _She really is horrible at drawing._

Thirty minutes into the game and Kara and Lena are leading by 5 points, with Winn and James close behind them. It turns out that Lena is a decent artist, or at least better than the rest of them. Alex seems to be having a great time partnering with Lucy, even though they’re losing. _Maybe Lena is right; I really need to talk to Alex._

They’ve taken an intermission from the game to refill drinks. Kara is on her second and starting to feel the effects. She notices Alex in the kitchen, mixing a drink by herself and thinks now is as good a time as any.

“Hey Alex, having fun tonight?” Kara asks, trying to sound nonchalant.

Alex takes an experimental sip of her drink, “I am. It’s one of the better nights I’ve had in a while, actually.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re having a good time.” Kara decides to just come out and ask, “So, you and Lucy seem really close…”

Alex levels Kara with a stare, “What exactly are you trying to ask me, Kara?”

“Well, okay so Lena has this crazy idea that you two might be more than friends. I told her no way, because I’d definitely see it. Right? You’re my sister, and Lucy is my friend. And we hang out a lot, and if you guys were together or something I’d be able to tell. But Lena has coffee things with Lucy sometimes and they talk, and Lena thinks you two are together or maybe not together but something.” Kara has to stop to take a breath, “But now I kinda see it.”

“Well, to be fair, it took you several months to figure out Lena had a thing for you, and vice versa.” Alex replies, taking another sip of her drink. “But to answer your question, we’re not together.”

Kara frowns, “You’re not?”

“No, we’re not. We’re just friends.” Alex leans closer to Kara, “What has Lucy said?” She asks quietly.

“Lena doesn’t tell me.” She sighs, “She just says that she wouldn’t be surprised if you guys did get together, if you’re not already secretly together.”

It’s Alex’s turn to frown now, “What does that even mean? Could your girlfriend be any more cryptic?”

“Do you like Lucy? As more than a friend?” Kara whispers.

“No. Yes. I don’t know. It’s all very confusing. I haven’t been single for long, so I don’t know.” Alex sighs.

Kara gives her a one armed hug “Well, I don’t think you have to figure it out now. Maybe we can have lunch soon? And we can talk more?”

Alex hugs her back, “I’d like that. I miss our talks.” Alex gestures towards the living room, “We should get back to the others.”

Kara glances over to the living room as Alex rejoins the group. Lena is surrounded by their friends, laughing and having a great time. _What a difference a few months can make,_ Kara thinks, remembering the first game night Lena attended. _Rao, I was so scared that I was going to lose her friendship to Winn, and also a little bit jealous but I had no idea why. So silly, Kara, and so clueless._

Lena chooses that moment to look up and smile softly at Kara, her eyes seeming to light up with something that makes Kara’s heart beat faster and slower at the same time. _How is that even possible? It’s like she makes me feel like I’ve just lost the ground beneath my feet, but at the same time she makes everything feel safe and secure._

Kara takes her place next to Lena again, and Lena immediately grabs her hand, intertwining their fingers. Kara smiles at Lena, leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek.

“Oh my God, get a room.” Alex groans. “Let’s just get back to the game already.”

The game continues on for a few hours, interspersed with drink and snack breaks. Alex and Lucy finally find their rhythm together and take the lead at the very end, beating Kara and Lena by a single point.

“Wow that was a close one.” Kara says, “I can’t believe Alex beat me at Pictionary.”

“Believe it Kar, I’ve finally found someone that can see what I’m trying to draw.” Alex replies, smugly.

Lucy chuckles, “It really helps that you and Lois have the same amount of artistic talent.”

“Or you’re both cheating, because that penguin doesn’t look like a penguin it looks like a thumb!” Winn cries, pointing at Alex’s offending drawing.

“It’s totally a penguin, you’re just looking at it wrong.” Alex says, defending her drawing.

Kara cuts in, “It was a good game. I’m glad you found a good partner, Alex.”

Alex smiles, satisfied with her win, “Thanks, Kara.”

“Well, this has been fun but I have an early morning at Catco, so I should be headed home.” James says.

The rest of Kara’s friends follow suit soon after James. Alex and Lucy being the last to leave.

“Remember, you owe me lunch Alex.” Kara reminds her as she leaves.

Alex rolls her eyes at her sister, “Yes, I remember. G’night Kar, Lena!”

“Night Alex.” Lena calls from behind Kara.

Kara closes the door behind Alex and leans back against it. She’s been thinking about being alone with Lena for hours. Lena walks the short distance to Kara, leaning in and kissing her softly.

“Let’s follow Alex’s suggestion, and get a room.” Lena whispers suggestively, taking Kara by the hand and leading them into the bedroom.

Several hours later, Lena is lying next to Kara catching her breath. Kara feels her place a kiss on her shoulder before laying her head there.

“I could stay here forever” Lena whispers

“Me too, with you.” Kara adds, turning her head to kiss Lena, “You know, you don’t have to leave. You can stay. Permanently. Forever. If you want.”

She feels Lena go still.

_Oh Rao, Kara. Did you just ask her to move in with you? You did._ Kara can feel her eyes widen.

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Lena asks softly.

“Umm… I think so. Yes. Yes I am. I did.” Kara replies, a bit more confidently as she goes.

Lena is silent for a split second before answering, “Yes. I would love to move in with you, Kara. Waking up next to you every morning is something I’ll never tire of.”

“Here? In my apartment?” Kara asks. _It’s hitting me now that my apartment is smallish and I really just asked Lena to move in with me. Lena who is the CEO of a multibillion dollar company._

“That’s generally what happens when a couple moves in with each other.” Lena says teasingly.

Kara huffs and taps Lena’s arm, “I know, babe. I just meant are you sure you want to move into my small apartment. It’s a definite downgrade from yours.”

“It’s cozy and homey. And it has you.” Lena replies, “what’s not to love?”

Kara blushes at Lena’s admission, feeling a bit better about the situation.

“Still, it’s small and you’re Lena Luthor CEO.” She says, absentmindedly running her fingers up and down the soft skin on Lena’s back.

“If it makes you feel better, we can find a new place. Together.” Lena offers. “But I still want to kind of move in here while we look.”

Kara turns and kisses Lena, “I love that idea. A place that’s ours.”

She feels Lena smile into the kiss.

_Oh Rao, I asked Lena to move in. And she said yes! I’m going to be living with Lena Luthor. In my small, rent controlled apartment. What was I thinking? It’s so small. But she said yes. Now I get to wake up to Lena everyday. I get to fall asleep next to her, and wake up in the middle of the night and know she’s there. She’ll always be there._

Kara smiles to herself at the realization. _My girlfriend is moving in with me. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before. This is so much better than when that problematic jerk just helped himself and moved in with me. I got to actually decide, except not really since my brain just went for it without thinking, and asked Lena to move in with me. I thought what I had with_ him _was something special, but it’s pales in comparison to what I’ve got with Lena. I told myself I loved him but… Oh Rao._

Her heart is beating wildly in her chest.

“Lena?” She whispers, listening for Lena’s heart beat to tell whether or not she’s asleep yet.

Lena hums sleepily, “Yeah?” She yawns, pulling away from Kara to stare down at her, “What’s wrong, your heart is racing.”

Kara moves to sit up, and Lena follows her. She doesn’t bother to cover herself, and Kara can’t help but feel her eyes drift to Lena’s chest.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” Lena asks rubbing Kara’s arm.

“I love boobs.” Kara blurts out. _Oh my God. No. Wrong. Kara no._

Lena raises an eyebrow, smirking at Kara, “I know, I’m well aware. Is this why your heart was racing?”

Kara shakes her head, both in frustration with herself and to let Lena know that’s not what she meant.

“No. I mean I do, I love your boobs. Who wouldn’t?” Kara covers her face for a moment, “I was thinking, about things, and I realized something.”

Lena waits expectantly. Kara takes a deep breath, and takes Lena’s hand.

“I realized that I love you.” She smiles softly at Lena, “It’s not new, it’s just me realizing it. You know how slow I am at picking up on things.”

Kara watches as Lena’s eyes fill with unshed tears. _Oh no, you made her cry! Kara you idiot!_

“No, don’t… Lena, don’t cry. I’m sorry, was it too much? Too late? Did I wait too long? Oh Rao, I waited too long to tell you didn’t I?” Kara rambles, shaking her head and unsure what to do or say.

Lena laughs, wiping at her eyes. “I’m not crying because I’m sad, Kara.” She smiles, tears starting to fall, “I’m crying because I’m happy. You make me happy. So happy.”

“Oh thank Rao. I was scared that I’d waited too long or something. Which I apologize for, I’m really slow and I’m sorry.” Kara replies, reaching towards Lena and gently wiping the tears from her face.

Lena practically launches herself into Kara’s arms, kissing her soundly. Kara can taste tears, and now she’s not so sure they’re just Lena’s.

They finally pull apart, breathing heavily.

“I love you too, by the way.” Lena whispers.

Kara grins and kisses Lena again. She slides them both down until they’re back to laying in their original positions with Lena in Kara’s arms.

She kisses Lena’s head,“Let’s go to sleep.” She whispers, “I am so ready to wake up and start forever with you.”

Lena giggles, “That’s gay, babe. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lena Luthor.” Kara replies, they both sigh contentedly.

Kara listens to Lena’s breathing even out, when it’s obvious she’s asleep Kara turns her attention to her heartbeat letting it soothe her and lull her into sleep.

She falls asleep with the knowledge that this night is just one of the first of many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and every one of you that has commented, long or short it was all perfect and really helped me when I needed it.
> 
>  
> 
> Replies to comments:  
> [Chapter 11]
> 
> @ DanielWhite1984: lol well maybe not in this~ fic but yeah totally in their future :)
> 
> @ Nakash: lol thank you! I didn’t plan on it being this fluffy tbh, I guess I’m just a sap at heart :D I thank my gf very often for pushing me to post this fic, and to continue writing it. I sent the word along, and you made her smile :)
> 
> @ Lacy527: Thank you for coming along for the ride :) I’m happy for Lena too, poor girl needed some love and a family and friends that adores her. She found that with Kara and the super friends. I will definitely be writing more of these two in the near future, I have plans lol.
> 
> @ AnnetheFire: Thank you :) They do need it, they both deserve so much. I like that Lena found a family, and friends. Lol yes Alex and Lucy totally need to get together one day :)
> 
> @ QueenOfCobbelstone: Thank you! I hope the epilogue was good enough for everyone.
> 
> @ Msfire: They’re so u-hauly omg, I didn’t intend for that so soon but damn these two are so gay and I can’t contain them. Thank you :)
> 
> @ alexawynters: lol :D I hope the epilogue was worth the wait. I’m sad that it’s over.
> 
> @ na12uni: I know that broke my heart when I wrote it! :( 
> 
> @crazyykidd: Aww thank you so much for the comment! Thank you for reading it :)
> 
> @ JSkippy: Thank you! :D
> 
> @ Gaypalss: Me too. I want to give them everything they deserve lol.


End file.
